Le Chevalier amnésique
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Un Chevalier tombe du ciel, mais ne se souvient plus de rien. Son passé? Son nom? Il ne s'en souvient pas. La seule chose dont il se souvient avec certitude est le Sanctuaire. Comment se fait-il que le Tatouage du Dragon apparaisse sur son dos lorsqu'il déploie son Cosmos? Peut-on le considérer comme un allié? Ou comme un ennemi? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...
1. Prologue

Le Chevalier amnésique

Source: Saint Seiya Omega

Genre: UA + Aventure + Amitié + Romance + MPREG

Couple: Ryuho x Haruto et d'autres couples!

Disclaimers:°Les personnages de Saint Seiya Omega ne sont pas à moi! Je possède quelques OCs présents dans l'histoire!

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

°Les phrases en souligné et entre "..." sont le fait qu'un personnage lit!

°Les phrases entre ~...~ sont le fait qu'un ou plusieurs personnages parlent par télépathie!

°Les phrases entre ﺉ...ﺊ et en gras est le fait qu'un personnage possède une capacité bien spéciale!

Résumé: Un Chevalier tombe du ciel, mais ne se souvient plus de rien. Son passé? Son nom? Il ne s'en souvient pas. La seule chose dont il se souvient avec certitude est le Sanctuaire. Comment se fait-il que le Tatouage du Dragon apparaisse sur son dos lorsqu'il déploie son Cosmos? Peut-on le considérer comme un allié? Ou comme un ennemi? Tant de questions et si peu de réponses...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici de retour alors que je n'ai même pas encore terminé ''Adieu'' plus ''Le secret de Virgo'' et "Nathan et Gabriel"! Les quelques personnes qui me connaissent sachent que j'éprouve un mal de chien à écrire mes histoires malgré qu'elles me tiennent à cœur (ce qui explique pourquoi je ne donne jamais de date de parution)!**

 **Contrairement à ''L'étrange garde du corps de la Déesse Athéna'' et "La Fleur Amnésique" qui ont été supprimée''Adieu'' plus ''Le secret de Virgo'' plus "Nathan et Gabriel" (sans oublier celle-ci) ne seront pas supprimées! J'espère de tout cœur que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira car c'est la première fois que je tente d'écrire après avoir vu les épisodes de Saint Seiya Omega qui remonte à loin! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Dans cette fiction vous ne trouverez pas d'éléments propice aux attaques des personnages! Je ne suis pas folle au point d'essayer quelque chose qui me dépasse totalement!**

Prologue

Sanctuaire d'Athènes, avril 2037

La bataille fait rage. Les coups pleuvent de partout. Le Sanctuaire, berceau de la Chevalerie, est rongé par les flammes. Souillé par le sang ennemi comme ami aussi. Il n'a pas le droit d'abandonner. Après tout, n'a-t-il pas juré de défendre la Terre au péril de sa vie? De protéger Lian, non Athéna!, coûte que coûte?

Cette vie qui a cessé d'être la sienne depuis qu'il a été le témoin de la mort de ses pères, alors que Lian n'était qu'un bébé. Il se moque de la douleur, de sa vision floue, de son sang qui coule de ses plaies.

C'est le cœur flamboyant de rage, de détermination et d'espoir qui lui donne la force de lancer attaques sur attaques lorsqu'un coup plus vicieux que les autres le touchent à l'estomac, le transperçant de part en part!

Écarquillant son œil sous la douleur, aucun cri, ni plainte ni gémissement ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Son ennemi a un sourire triomphant, persuadé qu'il a gagné. Faiblement, le Chevalier parvient a attrapé la main de son adversaire de la main droite pendant que la gauche se lève au ciel, bien droite.

Son sang bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Il n'entend rien, mais ce n'est pas grave. _P'tite sœur_... _mes amis...Papa...Père...Devrais-je succomber à mes blessures, j'emporterais dans la tombe mon ennemi!_

-EXCALIBUR! hurle-t-il en abaissant sa main.

L'ennemi, surprit de constater que son adversaire a encore de la ressource, n'a pas le temps de tenter de retirer sa main que l'attaque au nom de la célèbre épée s'abat sur lui...le tuant directement!

Une giclée de sang chaud l'éclabousse, mais il s'en moque. _J'ai...réu...ssi._

Épuisé, il ferme les yeux. Laissant son corps tomber en arrière.

Le dernier Chevalier d'Athéna vient de tomber au combat.

Au treizième temple, une jeune fille se retourne vivement, l'effroi se lisant dans son regard opaque.

-N...on...

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. À peine perceptible. Lâchant son sceptre d'or, la jeune fille tombe à genoux, ne sentant pas les larmes mouiller ses joues, insensible à son environnement. Tout ce qui n'est pas son cœur détruit.

En cet instant, la jeune fille oublie qui elle est. Le symbole qu'elle représente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! hurle-t-elle sa douleur, tête basse.

Cependant, la jeune fille ignore que le corps de son dernier défenseur est auréolé d'une douce aura couleur améthyste pour disparaitre dans un flash.

Elle n'apprendra que beaucoup plus tard l'immense cadeau qu'un Dieu vient de lui offrir...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Moins de 20 minutes pour écrire ce prologues alors que j'ai mis des plombes pour écrire le 1er chapitre! La vache...j'en suis toute retournée tellement je ne m'y attendais pas! Néanmoins, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que ce début d'histoire reste fidèle à Saint Seiya! Si jamais il y aurait une incohérence, merci de me le dire via un MP! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	2. Chapitre 1: Mauvaise nouvelle

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ''Le Chevalier amnésique'' vous plaise! Voici le 1er chapitre qui est un peu moins triste que le prologue...du moins à mes yeux!**

Chapitre 1: Mauvaise nouvelle  


Septembre 2007, Manoir Kido, Japon

La guerre contre Saturne s'est terminée sous la victoire des Chevaliers d'Athéna! Suite à la révélation de Saturne, Kōga et ses amis ont éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à combattre leur ami!

Les jeunes Chevaliers de bronze se reposent au Manoir Kido sous la protection silencieuse des Chevaliers Légendaires qui, sans le dire à voix haute, sont inquiets.

Retrouvé Subaru mort dans les bras du jeune Pégase avaient inquiété les adultes, mais aucun des jeunes Chevaliers de bronze n'avaient répondu à leurs questions, dévastés par la douleur d'avoir perdu un ami.

Aujourd'hui, six mois plus tard, les adolescents commencent à peine à remonter la pente, mais Seiya et ses amis ne sont pas idiots. Ils savent reconnaître la douleur du deuil. Après tout, eux aussi avaient perdu des amis dans le passé et avaient eu beaucoup de mal à sourire de nouveau à la vie.

Aucun des Chevaliers Légendaires n'avaient non plus oublié la douleur de Kiki, petit garçon de 9 ans, qui se retrouvait seul au monde. Qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu sans l'amitié sincère des anciens Chevaliers de bronze devenus Légendaires?

Oui, même Ikki avait apporté tout son soutien au petit apprenti du défunt Chevalier d'or du Bélier!

Dans son bureau, Saori est tout aussi inquiète que ses amis envers ses jeunes protecteurs. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir la Déesse de la Juste Guerre avait reçu la visite de son frère Apollon.

Le Dieu possédant le don de prophétie avait apprit à sa demi-sœur qu'une nouvelle guerre va bientôt éclater et qu'un jeune Chevalier va faire son apparition d'ici peu de temps:

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte se prépare, Athéna. avait prit la parole le Dieu. De plus, tes Chevaliers Légendaires, le Chevalier du Bélier et toi allez connaître une joie et un bonheur sans nom lorsque vous ferez la connaissance de dix enfants qui seront présentés très bientôt au Sanctuaire. Sois prudente, ma chère sœur.

Ce que les deux divinités ignorent est que leur conversation a eu un témoin. Bien malgré lui, Sōma Chevalier du Petit Lion a tout entendu. Apprendre qu'une nouvelle guerre va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez n'enchante guère l'adolescent. C'est silencieux qu'il se dirige vers la bibliothèque où Kōga et les autres l'attendent.

Incapable de dormir, la bande d'adolescents s'est donnée rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir s'exprimer librement. Ils sont reconnaissant aux Chevaliers Légendaires et à leur Déesse de se soucier de leur bien-être, mais ils ont besoin d'être seuls pour pouvoir mieux s'exprimer!

À la bibliothèque, chaque Chevalier tente de s'occuper comme il peut: Yuna observe les étoiles avec son télescope, Eden et Haruto s'affrontent aux échecs, Ryūhō lit un livre alors que Kōga écrit.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le Chevalier de bronze de Pégase éprouve le besoin presque vital de coucher sur papier ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'il est devenu Chevalier. Soit un an auparavant.

Au tout début, l'adolescent à la chevelure bordeaux avait eu peur que ses amis ne se moquent de lui, mais non. Ni Yuna ni le reste des garçons ne s'étaient moqués de lui lorsque Sōma avait découvert le journal intime de son frère d'armes et ami, au contraire, ils avaient approuvé l'idée.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Soma rejoignit ses amis, tous devinèrent à son regard écarquillé et son teint pâle qu'une mauvaise nouvelle allait être annoncée...

-Les amis...on va devoir se battre à nouveau!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre? De quel bonheur parle Apollon? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!  
**

 **PS: Afin d'éclairer vos lanternes, chers lecteurs, pour moi Saint Seiya Omega se trouve dans les années 2005! Ce qui fait que Yuna, K** **ōga, Haruto, Ryuh** **ō, S** **ōma et Eden ont désormais 15 (pour les quatre premiers), 16 et 17 ans (bien que j'avoue avoir souvent pensé en regardant la série que Haruto avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Eden)!**


	3. Chapitre 2: Être revenus

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2 que vous attendez avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Être revenus

À Jamir, Kiki est fort occupé. Entre la réparation des armures et l'entraînement de son élève, le Chevalier du Bélier a l'esprit bien rempli! Autrefois maître de deux élèves, la petite Laki a été tué par un des soldats de Saturne. Ce dernier, fou de rage, avait lui-même tué l'odieux personnage! Si Laki était une vrai pile électrique comme lui à son âge, Akar est plus calme, mais est celui qui réclame plus d'attention.

Si par le passé le Chevalier d'or du Bélier n'a pas présenté Akar à ses frères et sœurs d'armes c'est pour le préserver. Depuis sa naissance, Akar est aveugle. S'il y a eu des Chevaliers aveugles par le passé, c'est la première fois qu'un enfant protégé sous la constellation du Bélier est privé d'un sens.

Kiki est inquiet pour l'avenir de son disciple. Quelques Chevaliers ne sont pas encore remis de leurs blessures et risquent d'être les premières cibles si jamais son mauvais pressentiment se révèle juste...

-Kiki? Tu es là?

Relevant la tête du livre qu'il lisait, le Chevalier d'or se téléporte à l'extérieur où il y voit Seiya, mais pas le Seiya souriant, mais le Seiya soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il, mon ami? prend la parole l'Atlante.

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire explique à Kiki la venue d'Apollon, ses paroles et la décision d'Athéna de réunir tous les Chevaliers d'or au treizième temple. Mission que Saori a chargé Hyoga et Shiryū en les envoyant au Sanctuaire pendant que lui devait se rendre à Jamir.

 _Ainsi dont, je ne m'étais pas trompé..._ songe, fataliste, le Chevalier d'or du Bélier.

-Le frère d'Athéna sait-il quel Dieu souhaite s'emparer de la Terre?

-Apollon a tu son nom, mais il a parlé d'un grand bonheur lorsqu'Athéna, les autres, toi et moi allons rencontrer dix enfants.

La réponse du Chevalier du Sagittaire surprend beaucoup Kiki qui en ouvre de grands yeux, se pointant du doigt:

-Moi aussi?

Seiya est sur le point de répondre positivement lorsqu'une voix d'enfant s'élève derrière le gardien du premier temple.

-Maître? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Se retournant, Kiki a un sourire affectueux aux lèvres lorsque sort de l'ombre une petite fille. Yeux clos, l'enfant avance prudemment. Comme Kiki, elle a des points de vie de couleur vert menthe sur le front pour des cheveux longs de couleur bleu roi coiffé en une tresse. Sentant son cœur se serrer, Seiya se sent troublé de voir la fillette se diriger vers eux, sa main gauche serrant un bout de bois qu'elle avance en demi-cercle devant elle.

 _Aveugle._ devine-t-il.

-Tout va bien, Akar. répond Kiki. Je discute avec un ami.

Se rappelant de la façon dont l'enfant a appelé Kiki, Seiya tourne la tête vers l'Atlante, étonné:

-J'ignorais que tu avais une autre élève que Laki!

-Je comptais présenter Akar au Grand Pope dans une semaine, mais je peux y aller aujourd'hui. sourit Kiki. Ma crainte qu'elle ne soit vue que comme un frein m'a ralenti dans mes démarches pour vous la présenter.

Kiki ne le prononce pas, mais Seiya comprend. Être aveugle n'est pas chose aisée dans la vie lorsque l'on est une personne lambda, mais être un futur Chevalier est encore plus difficile car si les archives du Sanctuaire ont révélé l'existence du Chevalier Asmita de la Vierge, né aveugle, il n'en reste pas moins qu'aucun autres enfants ne s'est plus présenté au Sanctuaire avec un handicap depuis!

-Alors, allons y. acquiesce Seiya. Saori m'a chargé d'en avertir Harbinger au plus vite!

-Très bien. acquiesce à son tour Kiki.

Ayant compris ce qu'il se passe, Akar s'accroche à la tunique de son maître, ce dernier posant une main sur son épaule droite en même temps que Seiya. Moins d'une minute plus tard les deux Chevaliers d'or et Akar se retrouvent devant les portes d'or menant à la salle du trône du treizième temple.

Cependant, ils ne sont pas seuls.

En effet, devant la double porte se trouve Intégra, Fudō, Shiryū, Hyoga, une jeune femme rousse au visage caché par un masque et un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à Haruto, mais lui étant différent par la forme du visage. Tous sont vêtus des armures d'or des Gémeaux, de la Vierge, de la Balance, du Verseau, des Poissons et du Lion.

Si Seiya se pose des questions sur l'identité du nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion, il reconnait tout de suite la femme aux cheveux couleur de feu.

-Ma...rine? balbutie-t-il, troublé.

La femme Chevalier tourne la tête vers la voix. Son masque cache toujours son visage, mais le Chevalier d'or ne rate pas le léger sursaut de surprise.

-Se...iya? murmure-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Marine! s'exclame, au comble de la joie, le gardien du neuvième temple.

Les deux Chevaliers d'or s'élancent l'un vers l'autre pour se retrouver enlacés, heureux de se retrouver après toutes ces années.

Si son visage est caché par son masque, Seiya sent les larmes de son ancien maître tomber en fines pluie sur son armure, lui-même incapable de retenir son émotion de tenir son amie dans ses bras.

-Oh, Seiya! murmure, émue, l'ancien Chevalier de l'Aigle. Seiya...

Constatant que les adultes sont occupés, Akar se dirige vers une porte camouflée par un rideau où il frappe trois coupés espacés d'une demi-seconde. La porte s'ouvre alors qu'une voix lui donne l'accord pour entrer.

Le disciple de Kiki secoue doucement de la tête. Levant la main, Akar rencontre celle de la personne qui se cache derrière le battant en bois, l'aidant à entrer. L'intérieur se révèle être la bibliothèque popale où neuf enfants, visiblement, l'attente.

Le groupe d'enfants est composé de trois fillettes et de six garçons. Les plus grands sont âgés de neuf, huit, sept et six ans alors que le plus jeune semble n'avoir que trois ans!

-Tout le monde est là? prend la parole une des petites filles.

La fillette est très mignonne avec ses yeux rose lie-de-vin et ses cheveux joliment ondulés de couleur rose fuchsia. Elle porte sur la tête une couronne de fleurs qu'elle a conçu elle-même!

Remerciant la personne qui l'a aidé à entrer, Akar cache son visage dans les ombres.

-Je suis la dernière. acquiesce-t-elle. Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là?

La totalité des enfants acquiesce.

-Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte ne va pas tarder à se manifester! s'exclame un petit garçon albinos. Nous devons aider Seiya et les autres!

-Tu t'emportes, Milo. secoue de la tête le plus jeune des enfants. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être reconnus.

-Camus a raison. approuve Akar. Zeus seul sait pourquoi nous sommes revenus à la vie, mais il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons d'autres prénoms et une vie très différente de celle que nous avons sacrifiée vingt-sept ans auparavant.

Le reste de l'assemblée acquiesce, tout à fait d'accord avec les propos d'Akar.

-On devrait prendre connaissance de nos nouvelles identités dès à présent afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. prend la parole un des petits garçons. Qui commence?

-Autant commencer par le plus jeune! s'exclame la fillette à la couronne de fleurs. On terminera par les plus âgés!

-Ça marche! approuve le reste des enfants.

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel pour montrer son agacement, le plus petit des enfants se place au milieu du cercle que ses camarades et lui-même ont formé.

-Je m'appelle Yuë, quatre ans. Je suis le disciple de Hyoga Chevalier d'or du Verseau, mais aussi son fils.

C'est la surprise! Tout les enfants écarquillent les yeux sous l'étonnement, mais en détaillant leur camarade de la tête aux pieds, ils sont obligés de reconnaître que Yuë ne ment pas. Que ça soit la couleur émeraude de ses cheveux, son regard couleur glacier ou l'expression lisse de toutes émotions sur son visage, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est bel et bien le fils de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne!

Reprenant sa place dans le cercle, Yuë lance un regard suspicieux à Akar qui, sentant le regard de son camarade, sent un léger frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

L'enfant suivant est la petite fille à la couronne de fleurs qui s'avance en sautillant, un immense sourire aux lèvres:

-Bonjour tout le monde! Moi, c'est Lily, sept ans, je suis la petite sœur de John et je suis l'élève de Marine ex-Chevalier de l'Aigle, actuelle Chevalier d'or des Poissons!

Plusieurs sourires éclairent e visage des enfants à l'évocation de Marine. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'entre eux l'aimaient bien alors que pour les autres ils ne la connaissaient pas lorsqu'ils étaient Chevaliers d'or!

-Sais-tu pourquoi elle a mystérieusement disparue du Sanctuaire? demandent, interrogateur, quelques enfants.

Le visage jusqu'à présent rayonnant de joie de la petite Lily s'assombrit. Enroulant un de ses doigts autour d'une mèche de cheveux, elle reprend son récit:

-Mon maître m'a raconté que suite à la mort du Chevalier Ayor, elle n'avait plus la volonté de vivre. Elle a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, à l'insu de tous, trois semaines après la victoire sur Hadès. Mais elle n'y est jamais parvenue. Alors elle a pris la décision d'aller vivre en Alabama, aux États-Unis, en espérant oublier sa vie de Chevalier en devenant policière. Elle a eu une fille qui lui a redonné goût à la vie jusqu'au jour où un Chevalier s'est présenté à leur domicile, étant venu chercher la fillette. Après plusieurs jours de débats stériles, mon maître a dut s'avouer vaincue, laissant sa vie entre les mains de l'homme. Cependant, sans que le Chevalier en question ne le remarque, mon maître les a suivit. **  
**

Une pause permet à Lily de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

-En secret de sa fille, elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner jusqu'au jour où l'armure des Poissons est venue à elle, la trouvant digne d'être Chevalier d'or! De loin, elle a toujours gardé un œil sur sa fille. Deux ans avant la Deuxième Guerre Sainte contre Mars, elle me trouva dans un orphelinat en Angleterre où elle m'adopta après avoir senti mon Cosmos! Maître Marine a su retrouver sa fille, mais dans un si triste état qu'elle a tout donné pour la guérir, mais la pauvre n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux...Mon maître a terriblement peur de la perdre! J'ai terriblement peur que si sa fille ne se réveille pas qu'elle perde le goût de vivre! **  
**

Ces derniers mots ont été prononcé par une voix déchirante suivis de grosses larmes sincères. Le prénommé John accourt auprès de sa sœur, la prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite retourner à sa place où il tente de la réconforter.

S'avançant vers le centre du cercle la fillette suivante toise avec colère les autres enfants, bras croisés sur le torse.

-L'premier qui rigole, j'hésiterai pas à lui coller une droite! commence-t-elle sa présentation. Pigé?

Bien qu'aveugle, Akar sent l'atmosphère être plus détendue, propice à l'humour. _Quel dommage que je sois né aveugle! Je me demande qui s'est réincarné en petite fille..._

-Sofia est mon nom, j'ai neuf ans. reprend la parole la petite fille bougonne. J'compte bien récupérer mon armure au plus vite!

La prénommée Sofia est plus grande que Lily, a les yeux couleur gris-vert pour des cheveux mauves coupés à la garçonne. L'étincelle de colère qui luit dans son regard n'échappe à personne, même Akar l'a ressent dans la voix de la fillette, arrivant à mettre un nom sur cette façon de parler!

-T'empales pas, Death! éclate de rire un petit garçon albinos. T'es très mignonne en fille, la nouvelle forme de ton armure t'ira comme un gant!

Foudroyant le garçon des yeux, Sofia serre les poings, mais au lieu de mettre sa menace à exécution elle retourne à sa place, ne voulant pas montré aux autres combien le compliment de son ami lui fait plaisir.

Le tour suivant est celui d'un petit garçon à la peau mat, au regard violet et aux cheveux blonds platine, vêtu d'une tunique hindoue orange. Il se présente sous le nom de Shijima, six ans, élève du Chevalier Fudō de la Vierge.

Ensuite s'avancent, non pas un, mais deux enfants: un garçon et une fille! Ils se prénomment Achille et Penelope, ont aussi six ans, sont jumeaux et sont les élèves de feu-Paradoxe qu'Integra a recueilli après la première mort de sa sœur. Achille a les yeux bleu-gris et les cheveux bruns mi-longs alors que sa sœur a les yeux rouges pastel et les cheveux noirs striés de bleus coupés en un carré plongeant. Comme Sofia, Penelope boude. _  
_

Ensuite vient le tour du petit garçon albinos qui se nomme Mac, huit ans, apprenti Chevalier d'or du Scorpion!

-Autrefois je suivais l'entraînement du vieux Ionia...tire-t-il la langue, dégoutté. Bouah! Shura aurait crié au scandale s'il avait vu sa technique et sa façon d'enseigner!

À la mention du défunt Chevalier du Capricorne, les enfants baissent la tête, le cœur lourd. Vingt-sept ans ont passé, mais la douleur d'être séparé de leurs amis décédés est toujours là. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi les autres n'ont pas pu revenir à la vie.

-Je suis persuadé que nos amis sont aussi tristes que nous, mais nous ne pouvons défier l'ordre des choses. prend la parole Akar. Si les Dieux ont décidé de nous ramener à la vie, nous devons l'accepter.

-Tu n'as rien perdu de ta sagesse, Mû. sourit avec tendresse Achille.

-Akar. corrige l'élève de Kiki. Tout comme moi, personne n'a oublié sa vie précédente.

-Akar a raison. approuve Yuë. Nous devrions remercier les Dieux pour cette nouvelle vie sans jamais oublier Ayor, Shura, Dokho et Shion.

-C'est vrai. approuve Lily tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Ils n'aimeraient pas nous voir tristes.

Déposant cette dernière à terre, son grand frère s'avance vers le centre du cercle afin de se présenter.

-Je m'appelle John, j'ai neuf ans et suis le grand frère de Lily. Mon maître est Harbinger, ex-Chevalier du Taureau et actuel Grand Pope.

Le grand frère de Lily possède les mêmes yeux que sa sœur pour des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés aux épaules. Un autre garçon s'avance. Tous remarque la beauté étrange de sa peau sombre, de son regard et de sa chevelure couleur ébènes.

-Je m'appelle Kim, depuis peu je suis le disciple de Seiya Chevalier d'or du Sagittaire. J'ai sept ans.

Les enfants ne sont pas dupes, ils comprennent rapidement qui vient de se présenter! Regardant chaque enfant dans les yeux, le prénommé Kim acquiesce, confirmant les pensées de tout le monde.

 _À moi, maintenant..._ respire un grand coup Akar.

Ayant laissé son bâton à Jamir, la disciple de Kiki s'avance prudemment, parfaitement consciente d'entendre son cœur battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

-Comme je l'ai souligné tout à l'heure mon nouveau nom est Akar, je suis la disciple de Kiki qui, comme vous le savez, est devenu le Chevalier d'or du Bélier. prend-elle la parole.

-Ça doit être étrange d'être l'élève de ton ancien disciple! fait remarquer Mac. Non?

-En effet. acquiesce Akar. J'ai bien failli me trahir lorsqu'il est venu me chercher.

-Arrête. claque, glaciale, la voix fluette de Yuë. J'ignore pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous le cacher, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

-Que veux-tu dire Yuë? fronce des sourcils, intrigué, Achille.

Comprenant qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter de cacher son handicap à ses amis, Akar soupire.

~Très bien, je vais vous le montrer.~ s'adresse-t-elle à Yuë. ~Tu n'as décidément pas perdu ton sens de l'observation.~

~Pas quand ça te concerne.~ répond à son tour le fils de Hyoga.

La réponse de Yuë surprend Akar, mais ce dernier n'a pas le temps de questionner son ami que ce dernier coupe la communication télépathique.

-Les amis? reprend la parole Akar. Je dois vous révéler quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important.

-Va-y. fronce des sourcils Shijima, intrigué.

-Quelle que soit la chose que tu veux nous montrer, on te soutiendra! s'exclament les Jumeaux.

-Ouais! approuvent les autres enfants.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Akar ouvre les yeux. Lentement, très lentement. Dévoilant à tous ses yeux blancs. Éteints. Provoquant des hoquets de stupeur de la part de tous les enfants. Tous? Non, il est impossible de savoir à quoi pense Yuë tellement son visage est inexpressif, mais Mac, à sa droite, remarque la faible lueur dans le regard émeraude du fils de Hyoga.

 _Malgré tout ce temps, tu l'aimes encore..._ songe le futur Chevalier du Scorpion.

Posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, faisant tourner la tête de ce dernier dans sa direction, Mac lui sourit, essayant de le réconforter.

Comprenant l'intention muette du garçon albinos, Yuë acquiesce, son regard brillant faiblement de reconnaissance.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Êtes-vous surpris(es) suite à la lecture de ce chapitre? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis vos reviews! Le prochain chapitre sera celui où le chevalier du prologue va faire son apparition! Vous êtes libres d'imaginer ce que vous voulez à son propos, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis...Sur ce, à plus tard!**

 **PS: Les explications de Lily vont confient-elles? Si pas, je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis à la condition qu'ils soient bien détaillés, s'il vous plait!  
**

 **PPS: Voici un rappel des âges des Chevaliers Légendaires ET d'or (selon moi): Seiya et Shun ont 40 ans,** **Shiryū et Hyoga 41, Ikki 42 ans, Kiki 35, Marine 43 alors que** **Yoshitomi** **et les autres (Integra,** ** **Fudō et** Harbinger) ont 22 ans!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Avertissement

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le troisième chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Avertissement

Pendant la Guerre Sainte opposant les Chevaliers de bronze à Saturne, ce dernier a offert un cadeau à ses amis humains. Kōga, Sōma, Yuna, Ryuhō et Haruto l'ignorent, mais pendant la Guerre Sainte contre Mars, le Dieu du Temps avait utilisé deux fois son pouvoir.

La première fois pour sauver de la mort un jeune homme très important pour Haruto, le téléportant à l'hôpital de Tokyo où il l'avait laissé après qu'un médecin ait accouru s'occuper du blessé tout ayant pris note des blessures internes et externes que Saturne lui avaient fournis.

La seconde fois qu'il utilisa son pouvoir, Saturne s'était rendu sur le lieu de combat où Pavlin s'était vaillamment battue contre Sham de la Flèche, Balazo du Réticule et Almaaz du Cocher tout en remportant le combat!

En voyant la femme Chevalier tomber au sol, Saturne n'avait pas hésité. D'un battement de paupières, il s'était précipité près de la jeune femme, voulant se rassurer sur son état. C'est avec soulagement qu'il avait senti que son cœur battait encore, mais qu'elle devait recevoir des soins au plus vite!

Il l'avait téléporté chez elle où le Dieu du Temps savait que deux personnes prendraient grands soins de la femme Chevalier.

Une heure avant son combat contre ses amis humain, Saturne s'était rendu à l'hôpital où il avait laissé l'ancien Chevalier du Loup, découvrant avec satisfaction que l'ancien Chevalier de bronze est toujours vivant, remis de ses blessures, mais ayant sombré dans le coma.

Zeus merci, il avait pensé à cette probabilité et avait 'recouvert' le jeune homme d'une infime partie de son Cosmos, lui permettant de ne pas souffrir du temps qui passe, son corps vieillissant comme n'importe quel corps sain, mais sans que son cerveau ou le reste des organes ne puissent souffrir du manque de mouvement!

En reprenant l'infime partie de son cosmos, Saturne avait libéré l'ancien Chevalier du coma, lui laissant comme unique preuve de sa visite une note.

"À votre réveil, vous éprouverez le besoin de questionner vos semblables. Rendez-vous au Sanctuaire lorsque vous serez totalement remis. L'armure d'or du Lion vous attendra à l'entrée du cinquième temple. Elle vous revient de droit.

Signé: Un ami de Haruto"

c'est ce que racontent Pavlin et Yoshitomi après que ce dernier se soit présenté, mais tous deux ignorent que c'est le Dieu du Temps qui les a sauvé de la mort!

-Serais-tu originaire du clan Fuji? demande Seiya. Comme Haruto?

-Exact. acquiesce Yoshitomi. Avant que le père de Haruto ne me bannisse suite à mon choix de devenir Chevalier, j'étais membre de ce clan.

-Haruto sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es vivant. sourit Shiryū.

Tournant la tête vers le père de l'actuel Chevalier du Dragon, Yoshitomi interroge ce dernier, inquiet.

-Comment va-t-il? Il va bien?

-Il va bien. le rassure Seiya. Ses amis et lui-même sont encore sous l'émotion d'avoir perdu un ami, mais les connaissant ils arriveront à reprendre du poil de la bête!

Hyoga ne dit rien, mais désapprouve les paroles de son ami.

 _Comment Haruto et les autres pourront aller bien alors qu'ils peinent à se remettre de la Guerre Sainte nous ayant opposé à Saturne?_ songe le Chevalier du Verseau.

Une petite main se glisse timidement dans la seine, lui faisant baiser le regard. Quiconque ne connaît pas intimement Hyoga comme Seiya et Shiryū ne remarquerait la faible lueur d'Amour paternel luisant dans son regard.

Excepté Saori et le reste des Chevaliers Légendaires, personne ne sait le lien qui unit Hyoga à Yuë. Enfin, presque personne!

Lorsque les doubles portes dorées s'ouvrent, Chevaliers et disciples (entre temps revenus auprès de leur maître respectif) entrent à l'intérieur de la salle du trône où se tient Harbinger dans sa tenue popale, à sa droite se tient un médecin à en juger par sa blouse blanche et le dossier qu'il tient en main.

Posant son œil intact sur ses frères d'armes, Harbinger les invite à s'asseoir. Bien qu'étonnés, les Chevaliers et leurs élèves obéissent, remarquant la longue table où ils prennent place.

-Chevaliers...je ne vous cacherais pas qu'une surprise de taille vient de m'être apporté par le médecin du Sanctuaire. Doc', c'est à vous!

Amusé par le franc parler de l'ancien Chevalier du Taureau, Seiya retient avec justesse le petit sourire qui avait failli le trahir!

Reportant toute son attention vers l'homme de sciences, l'ancien Chevalier de Pégase écoute avec attention le récit du médecin, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux d'effroi pour se lever d'un bond à la fin du compte-rendu.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame-t-il. Il est tout à fait incohérent qu'un Chevalier tombe du ciel sans que personne ne l'ait reconnu!

Irrité par les propos du Chevalier, le médecin se dirige vers ce dernier, lui plaquant d'autorité dans les mains le dossier médical de son patient.

-Lisez ceci et osez répéter que je suis un menteur, Chevalier!

Foudroyant des yeux le médecin, Seiya se rassoit, ouvrant la farde d'un geste rageur, presque boudeur.

Présente en guise de première page l'ancien élève de Marine y voit une photo. Elle représente le visage d'un jeune garçon au visage fin aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, la partie gauche du visage recouverte d'un bandage. A première vue, il semble âgé entre 17 et 21 ans, portant des boucles d'oreilles en Jade, un large bandage enserrant sa tête alors que le bas du visage se trouve un masque à oxygène.

Au fil de sa lecture, Seiya perd des couleurs en lisant le rapport du médecin. Sans peine, il arrive à visualiser le corps recouvert de bandages et de plâtre a plus de 80%, révélant la gravité de l'état du Chevalier inconnu!

Œil gauche perdu. Importante perte de sang. Rate explosée. Genou gauche déboîté. Quatre cotes brisées. Poignet droit brisé en plusieurs fractures. Un poumon en moins. Importante blessure au niveau du ventre. Traumatisme crânien léger.

Au fil de sa lecture, Seiya perd des couleurs. Il sait qu'entant que Chevaliers on peut se retrouver dans un sale état que ça soit durant un entraînement ou lors de combats lors d'une Guerre Sainte, mais jamais il n'aurait cru lire un jour autant de blessures chez un jeune homme!

 _Saori sait pourtant que mes amis et moi avons été aussi dans de sales états, mais à ce point...à croire que ce garçon n'a pas arrêté de se battre encore et encore!_

Ayant terminé sa lecture, Seiya passe la farde à son voisin. La farde circule rapidement et autant dire que le reste des Chevaliers d'or sauf Hyoga, Pavlin et Fudō se sentent mal à l'aise devant la gravité des blessures du jeune garçon photographié!

Tout le monde s'interroge sur ce mystérieux garçon, même Akar et les autres enfants se posent des questions, mais respectueux, ils gardent le silence...jusqu'à ce qu'Harbinger ordonne le silence!

-Seiya! Hyoga!Shiryū! Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi Athéna vous a-t-elle envoyé au Sanctuaire, me parlant d'une urgence, alors que je dois rencontrer les élèves de Kiki et des autres!

Se jetant un coup d'œil, les trois amis appelés acquiescent. Reportant toute leur attention vers l'ex-Chevalier du Taureau, c'est Hyoga qui se lève.

-C'est fort simple, Grand Pope. prend-il la parole. Sa Majesté Athéna a reçu, hier soir, la venue d'Apollon venu lui apprendre qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte est sur le point d'éclater.

La nouvelle ne surprend personne parmi les Chevaliers d'or, mais les disciples de ces derniers sentent leurs cœurs s'arrêter de battre, l'effroi se lisant sur leurs jeunes visages!

-Putain! s'exclame le Grand Pope en frappant l'un des accoudoirs de son trône. Comme si on avait besoin d'une putain de bordel de merde de Guerre Sainte! Y a rajouté autre chose ce cachottier de Delphes?!

Si les jurons colorés de l'ancien Chevalier d'or n'étonne aucun adulte, ce n'est pas le cas d'Akar et de certains de ses camarades car c'est bien la première fois qu'ils entendent un Pope jurer comme un charretier!

 _ _Pas sûr que Shion aurait apprécier...__ songent certains enfants.

-Oui. acquiesce le père de Yuë. Il a parlé que Seiya, Ikki, Shiryū, Kiki, Athéna, mon époux et moi-même allons connaître une grande joie lorsque nous rencontreront neuf enfants.

-Neuf enfants? répète Fudō en tournant la tête vers son collègue. Exactement, le même nombre d'enfants présents aujourd'hui.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne l'a pas dis, mais Hyoga devine les paroles silencieuses du successeur de Shaka. C'est pourquoi le disciple de feu-Camus acquiesce, le remerciant de son silence.

Reportant son attention vers le Grand Pope, Hyoga n'a pas le temps de reprendre la parole que des exclamations venant de l'extérieur l'en empêchent. Tous tournent la tête vers les doubles portes dorées qui s'ouvrirent...sur l'adolescent de la photo!

-Prenez garde! crie-t-il. Le Sanctuaire! Soleil! Mangé!

Rapide comme l'éclair, Hyoga rattrape in-extremis le jeune garçon qui, sans son intervention, serait tombé à terre. Posant deux doigts sur le cou de l'adolescent, Hyoga annonce à l'assemblée que le jeune garçon n'est qu'évanoui.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Ai-je su garder le trait jureur de Harbinger aussi fidèle que dans vos souvenirs? Car j'ai l'impression que c'est un personnage qui jure beaucoup dans la série! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	5. Chapitre 4: Un ennemi du passé

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 4ème chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Je vous invite à retourner lire la fin du précédent chapitre car j'y ai apporté une petite modification sur la fin! J'espère que ce chapitre 4 vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4: Un ennemi du passé

Au Japon, le Chevalier Pégase dépose le téléphone sur son socle dans un soupir. Se retournant pour faire face à ses amis, il croise les bras sur son torse en regardant un à un ses amis lorsqu'il lâche la bombe:

-Je ne vous cache pas que la conversation que je viens d'avoir avec Seiya est des plus étranges!

-Comment ça étrange? demande, curieux, Sōma.

-Le Grand Pope a annoncé aux huit Chevaliers d'or présents qu'un mystérieux Chevalier serait tombé du ciel, à l'article de la mort, et aurait déboulé au treizième temple tenant des propos sans queue ni tête avant de s'évanouir après que Hyoga ait raconté la venue d'Apollon à Saori!

-Huit Chevaliers d'or? fronce des sourcils Yuna. Mais il ne reste que Integra, Seiya, Shiryū, Hyoga, Fudō et Kiki! Qui sont les deux autres?

Kōga hausse des épaules tout en répondant à son amie:

-Seiya n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Que t'a dis le Chevalier Seiya à propos des étranges paroles de ce Chevalier tombé du ciel? demande Eden.

Tournant la tête vers le fils de feu-Mars/ Ludwig, le fils adoptif de Saori répète mots pour mots les étranges paroles.

-Ça t'évoque quelque chose? demande Yuna.

-Dans la mythologie Grecque le soleil est la représentation d'Hélios que beaucoup de personnes confondent avec Apollon, mais je vois mal cette Divinité rêvant de conquérir la Terre.

Pendant plusieurs minutes les Chevaliers de bronze gardent le silence, réfléchissant.

Cependant, Eden est étonné de ne pas avoir entendu Haruto et Ryuhō s'exprimer. Tournant la tête vers le canapé où se trouvent les deux nommés, il constate rapidement que le fils de Shiryū dort paisiblement, la tête sur le genou gauche du Chevalier du Loup, alors que, concentré dans sa lecture, Haruto n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre.

S'approchant de son ami ninja, le Chevalier d'Orion remarque le titre du livre qu'il tient en mains qui traite des Dieux de différentes mythologies.

Arrivé dans le dos du Chevalier du Loup, Eden lit par dessus son épaule le titre de la page.

 _ _"Les__ _ _Dieux Égyptiens: Véritables Hommes et Femmes se cachant par le port de masques animaliers ou Animaux__ _ _anthropomorphes?"__ lit-il.

-As-tu une idée à me suggérer, Eden? murmure Haruto sans quitter son livre des yeux.

-Soit tu es devin et la réponse à nos questions se trouvent dans ton livre, soit nous nous trompons et devons attendre dans l'angoisse que l'ennemi se montre. répond Eden.

Haruto acquiesce, ayant eu le même cheminement de pensées. Toujours endormi, Ryuhō bouge légèrement, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant.

 _Qui peut bien être ce Chevalier mystère?_ réfléchit Haruto, intrigué. _Personne ne semble le connaître et pourtant il doit bien posséder une identité._

-Kōga? Ce Chevalier mystère a-t-il un signe particulier?

Tournant la tête vers le Chevalier du Loup, Kōga hausse des épaules:

-À part des boucles d'oreilles en Jade, c'est tout ce que Seiya m'a donné de sa description. Ah, et qu'il a l'air d'avoir notre âge!

Acquiesçant, Haruto se lève tout en rallongeant Ryuhō sur le canapé. Une fois sur ses jambes, le Chevalier se dirige vers le balcon, songeur. Aucun de ses amis ne l'interroge, ayant tous replongé dans leurs pensées respectives.

 _ _Est-ce que l'arrivée de ce Chevalier aurait-elle un rapport avec mon rêve de l'autre fois?__ réfléchit le Chevalier-ninja. __Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre rêve prémonitoire alors pourquoi ce rêve me semble-t-il si important? À moins de me rendre directement au Sanctuaire pour voir ce Chevalier, jamais je n'aurais de réponses à mes questions.__

Sortant de sous sa chemise un pendentif en or, Haruto le regarde intensément, toujours dans ses pensées.

 _ _Père m'a envoyé ce bijou en me précisant qu'il venait de ma mère, qu'elle souhaitait que je le porte le jour de mon 15ème anniversaire. Sa lettre disait aussi qu'elle n'était pas Japonaise, mais venait d'un autre pays. Pays qu'elle avait fuit pour vivre une vie meilleure, ici, au Japon, mais au final, elle est partie peu après mon deuxième anniversaire. Qui es-tu, maman? Où es-tu? Penses-tu à moi là où tu vis? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait fuir par deux fois? Tant de questions et aucunes répo...__

Redressant la tête dans un mouvement vif, Haruto bondit sur le côté tout en invoquant l'une de ses techniques ninja:

-Seiryû Teppômizu!

Le jet d'eau jaillit des mains de Haruto se dirigeant directement sur son adversaire qui, étonné, l'esquive au dernier moment! Pour ensuite atterrir souplement sur la branche d'un arbre qui fait face au balcon.

-Qui êtes-vous? s'exclame Haruto en se mettant en potion défensive.

En entendant leur ami lancer l'une de ses attaques, Kōga et les autres se sont retournés vers le balcon où ils arrivent, découvrant avec stupeur un adolescent à la peau mate, le regard or pour des cheveux gris ébouriffés. Il est vêtu d'une armure entièrement noire, dans la même position qu'un chat lorsqu'il est assis.

-Mon nom est Cheshire du Caith Sith de l'Étoile Terrestre de l'Animalité! se présente-t-il.

-C'est impossible! s'exclame Ryuhō. Mon père et ses amis ont vaincu Hadès et ses Spectres vingt-sept ans auparavant!

-Oh? sourit, amusé, Cheshire. Tu es dont le fils de l'un des Chevaliers de bronze?

Ryuhō acquiesce tout en se présentant:

-Ryuhō du Dragon, fils de Shiryū de la Balance!

-Ma Maîtresse serait ravie lorsqu'elle aura connaissance de cette nouvelle! sourit le Spectre.

Se redressant, Cheshire s'incline, main sur le cœur, dans une inclination purement moqueuse, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-À très bientôt, jeunes Chevaliers de bronze! Mes salutations à Seiya et ses amis!

Sous les yeux de Kōga et de ses amis le Spectre disparaît dans un flash après qu'il ait regardé Haruto d'une étrange façon, l'œil brillant. Ou plus exactement son pendentif.

 _Mon maître sera ravi d'apprendre que le cadeau est bien arrivé à son destinataire..._ est la pensée du Spectre avant de disparaître.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Mine de rien, ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus faciles, mais au final, je suis assez contente du résultat! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	6. 5: Fier d'être votre fils

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Avant de commencer la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai changer deux petits trucs dans le chapitre 'Être revenus'! Sur ce...Bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, Hyoga ne sait pas maintenir un masque de froideur aussi parfait que celui de Camus lorsqu'il est en famille!  
**

Chapitre 5: Fier d'être votre fils  


Hôpital du Sanctuaire

Depuis que Hyoga a ramené le jeune Chevalier blessé entre les murs de l'hôpital, il ne cesse de se questionner sur les étranges paroles prononcées deux heures auparavant. Avant de partir, il avait confié son fils et disciple à ses deux meilleurs amis, regrettant l'absence de Shun parti au Cambodge entant que médecin.

Observant l'adolescent endormi, le Chevalier d'or sent son cœur se serrer de culpabilité. Depuis la naissance de Yuë, Shun et lui ont beaucoup de mal à se voir autrement que comme parents. Oui, ils sont heureux d'avoir pu fonder une famille, mais le fait que leur fils unique soit doté d'un Cosmos les inquiètent grandement.

 _Si Yuë serait né sans Cosmos aurait-il eu une vie différente?_ songe-t-il, inquiet. _Oui, certainement, mais il n'aurait jamais supporté nos absences à répétition ou bien accepter de me suivre en Sibérie, le coupant de la joie de se faire des amis et de l'enseignement d'une classe ordinaire. Au lieu de ça, c'est Shun et moi qui sommes devenus ses professeurs...lorsque j'irais le chercher, il faudra que je sois franc envers mon fils. Qui suis-je pour lui imposer une vie de douleur, de larmes et de souffrances en lui faisant suivre la voie de la Chevalerie?_

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la chambre où il se trouve font tourner la tête à l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne qui voit la porte s'ouvrir sur une infirmière.

Se décalant du mur, Hyoga s'avance vers la femme vêtue de blanc qui lui apprend que le Chevalier Pégase souhaite lui parler au téléphone. S'il est surprit, Hyoga ne le montre pas, acceptant de recevoir l'appel.

Quittant la chambre, Hyoga se dirige vers le bureau des appels extérieurs, pièce spécialement aménagée pour recevoir des coups de téléphones venant des pays extérieurs à la Grèce. Une idée de Ikki après la construction de l'hôpital (qui était une idée de Saori) qui, durant la Guerre Sainte contre Mars, n'a pas été détruit.

Entrant dans la pièce, le Chevalier d'or se saisit du téléphone après avoir remercié l'infirmière présente dans le local.

-Allô?

-Ah, Hyoga! s'exclame la voix de Kōga à l'autre bout du fil. Tu tombes bien!

Fronçant des sourcils, Hyoga ne comprend pas pourquoi le Chevalier de Pégase téléphone alors que Seiya lui a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu.

-Que se passe-t-il Kōga?

Et Kōga raconte. En entendant le nom de l'adolescent vêtu d'une armure noire, Hyoga avait failli lâcher le téléphone sous la surprise, répétant le nom du Spectre. Cependant, l'ancien Chevalier de bronze connaît assez le jeune Pégase pour savoir qu'il ne ment pas. Il réfléchit à toutes vitesses à la recherche d'une explication, mais rien ne lui vient. Il ne comprend pas comment pareille chose est possible...27 ans après la Guerre Sainte ayant opposé Saori à Hadès!

-Prenez le premier avion pour la Grèce, je viendrais vous chercher après tu m'aies envoyé un sms.

-Ça marche! approuve Pégase.

Reposant le téléphone sur son socle, Hyoga sursaute lorsqu'une petite voix dans son dos l'appelle.

-Père?

Se retournant, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne est surprit de voir son fils au seuil de la porte. Bien qu'étonné, Hyoga ne montre pas sa surprise, mais invite son enfant à le rejoindre.

En voyant son enfant se blottir contre lui, l'étonnement de Hyoga monte d'un cran.

 _Il est rare que Yuë se montre affectueux en public..._ songe-t-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

-Yuë? Comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-C'est le Chevalier Fudō de la Vierge qui m'a conduit ici car Tonton Seiya* et Tonton Shiryū* sont occupés avec le Grand Pope.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit au père de famille pour remarquer l'inquiétude de son enfant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Yuë? prend-il la parole d'une voix douce tout en caressant les cheveux émeraudes de son fils.

-C'est vrai qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte va avoir lieu? demande l'enfant, les yeux brillant de crainte.

 _Inutile de lui mentir, Yuë est trop intelligent pour que je lui tente de cacher quoique ce soit._ songe Hyoga, le cœur douloureux. _C'est à se demander d'où lui vient cette intelligence. Et ses raisonnements d'adulte._

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiesce-t-il. Papa, tes oncles, les autres Chevaliers et moi devrons nous battre une nouvelle fois pour que les Humains puissent vivre sans peur.

Un silence s'installe entre le père et le fils, mais Yuë n'est pas idiot. Depuis toujours, il sait que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il ait une autre vie, loin de la voie de la Chevalerie, mais pour rien au monde il aurait voulu être un petit garçon sans Cosmos. C'est pourquoi il se blottit davantage contre le torse de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne.

-Père? appelle-t-il.

Baissant la tête vers son enfant, Hyoga l'encourage à parler.

-Je n'ignore vos peurs à Papa et vous, mais je tenais à vous dire que je suis heureux d'être votre fils. Je vous aime au delà des mots, je ne souhaite que votre bonheur à tous les deux, alors...Retrouvez votre bonheur amoureux, je peux très bien vous attendre auprès de Tonton Shiryū, Tante Shunrei et Cousin  
Ryūhō.

Touché par les sages paroles de son enfant, Hyoga est incapable de maintenir son masque de froideur. Tendrement, il serre son fils contre lui, cachant son visage baigné de larmes dans la chevelure soyeuse de sa progéniture.

Il faut quelques minutes pour que Hyoga reprenne contenance, mais les yeux rougis et la lueur de fierté et de remerciement que lit Yuë lui fait plaisir qu'il s'autorise à sourire. Un sourire timide, mais empli d'Amour filial sincère.

C'est dans une bulle de complicité et d'Amour que père et fils quittent le local pour se rendre à la chambre du mystérieux Chevalier. Dormant profondément, ce dernier est entouré de machines lui permettant de respirer pour l'une alors qu'une autre surveille son rythme cardiaque.

Contrairement aux enfants de son âge, Yuë n'est pas horrifié de se trouver dans une chambre d'hôpital, après tout, les protecteurs d'Athéna (dont ses parents) ont été blessés durant la Guerre Sainte contre Saturne.

Tournant la tête vers le lit, le fils de Hyoga voit l'adolescent recouvert de bandages. Bien qu'il l'ait vu tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas pu l'observer correctement, mais comme son père il se questionne sur sa provenance et sur le fait que personne au Sanctuaire ne sait qui il est.

S'asseyant sur la chaise proche du lit, Hyoga ne quitte pas des yeux l'adolescent endormi, sa main gauche se mettant à caresser la chevelure émeraude de son enfant.

Combien de temps père et fils restèrent-ils au chevet du Chevalier blessé? Aucun des deux est capable de donner une réponse, mais la vibration du gsm de l'adulte dans la poche de son jeans informe l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne que Kōga et ses amis viennent d'arriver sur le sol grec.

Baissant les yeux, Hyoga constate que son fils dort profondément. Se levant sans faire le moindre bruit, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne sort de la chambre après un dernier regard sur l'étrange adolescent.

Il confie son fils à Kiki, lui expliquant la raison de sa brève absence, mais Kiki n'a pas besoin de connaître les raisons qui poussent son ami à lui confier son enfant. Il est de notoriété publique que Kiki est connu pour aimer les enfants!

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard il se gare devant l'aéroport d'Athènes où il récupère Kōga et ses amis qui, sur le chemin menant au Sanctuaire, tentent d'en apprendre plus sur l'étrange Chevalier tombé du ciel, mais les adolescents se rendent vite compte que leur aîné n'en sait pas plus.

Arrivés au Sanctuaire, les Chevaliers au service d'Athéna se rendent à la salle du Pope où les plus jeunes racontent à Harbinger ce qu'il s'est passé, mais l'ancien Chevalier d'or ne comprend pas cet étrange phénomène. Encore moins Seiya et le père de Ryūhō!

-En avez-vous parler à Athéna? fronce des sourcils le gardien du neuvième temple.

-Elle aussi ne comprend pas. acquiesce Yuna. Eden est resté au Japon car elle est fort occupée, mais elle prendra le prochain vol pour revenir en Grèce dès qu'elle aura terminé ses affaires.

Un juron de la part d'Harbinger surprend les protecteurs d'Athéna qui tournent la tête vers lui.

-Comme si ça suffisait pas, faut qu'on se tape un ennemi revenu d'entre les morts! s'exclame-t-il, furax. Putain de bordel de merde!

Personne ne le remarque, mais Haruto semble ailleurs, les yeux vagues.

~Viens, enfant...résonne une voix d'homme dans sa tête. ~Laisse-moi te guider... tu trouveras réponses à tes questions. Viens...~

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre? Vous plaît-il? J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis et vos questions via vos reviews!**

*Dans cette histoire, Seiya et les autres Chevaliers de bronze ne sont pas frères par le sang, mais par le cœur!


	7. Chapitre 6: Prêter main forte à Athéna

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le 6ème chapitre! Bon, avant toute choses sachez que je n'ai pas eu la joie de voir ''Saint Seiya Soul Gold'' je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux concernant le caractère des personnages! De même que je tiens à préciser qu'il y a deux choses qui changent par rapport à la série:**

 **1) Deux personnages ont été adopté!**

 **2) L'un des Guerriers Divins a la capacité, non pas d'être immortel, mais de parler aux animaux!**

 **Malgré mes recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé sur les âges des nouveaux Guerriers Divins, j'ai pris la liberté de leur donner des âges! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

Chapitre 6: Prêter main forte aux Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Palais Royal, Asgard

Très peu de choses ont changé sur les Terres d'Asgard. Hilda est devenue Reine de son pays, gouvernant avec sagesse et autorité. En 27 ans, Hilda a toujours gardé contact avec Athéna qui lui répondait avec plaisir jusqu'au jour où Mars la kidnappa sous les yeux impuissants de son fils adoptif.

Mi-allongée mi-assisse dans son lit grâce à des coussins, la Reine d'Asgard lit la lettre qu'un garde vient de lui apporter à l'instant. Une lettre d'Athéna qui lui relate ce qu'il s'est passé depuis leurs dernières lettres et la visite de son frère Apollon.

 _Une nouvelle Guerre Sainte..._ soupire-t-elle. _Cependant, cette guerre sera différente des autres, j'en donnerai ma main à couper._

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Mère?

Levant la tête, Hilda sourit en voyant le jeune homme qui s'avance vers son lit, un plateau en mains. Sur le plateau se trouve une théière fumantes et deux tasses.

-Approche, Andreas.

Le prénommé Andreas est un jeune homme de 18 ans au regard et aux longs cheveux couleur bordeaux° qui, depuis six mois, gouverne Asgard à sa place suite à l'annonce de son cancer, six mois auparavant.

Peu après être montée sur le trône entant que Reine Régnante sur Asgard, Hilda a beaucoup surpris ses conseillers, ses amis (Athéna, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Shiryû) et son peuple en refusant de se marier! En privé dans ses appartement, elle avait expliqué à la Déesse de la Juste Guerre et aux Chevaliers Légendaires la raison qui l'avait poussé à rester célibataire. La mort de Siegfried.

La jeune femme avait réalisé pendant « l'enterrement » des Guerriers Divins que ce qu'elle pensait être de la tendresse envers le protégé de la constellation de Duhbe était en réalité un Amour profond et sincère!

La pauvre Princesse avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, soutenue silencieusement par sa petite sœur, elle aussi, éplorée par la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lors d'une promenade dans l'un des villages peuplant Asgard que Hilda trouva un bébé abandonné. Tout juste âgée de 31 ans, la Représentante d'Odin sur Terre avait adopté le nourrisson après avoir appris qu'il était seul au monde. En faisant son héritier.

Aujourd'hui, 18 ans plus tard, Hilda est heureuse d'avoir écouté son instinct. Le nouveau-né lui avait apporté tout ce que son âme et son cœur réclamaient depuis des années: De l'Amour.

 _Andreas fera un excellent Roi si je devais perdre le combat._ songe la grande sœur de Freya.

Une main fraîche sur son front ramène Hilda au temps présent qui sourit à son enfant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils, je vais très bien.

L'air soucieux d'Andreas n'échappe pas à la Reine qui lui prend délicatement la main dans les siennes après avoir déposé la missive.

-Je vais très bien, Andreas. répète-t-elle avec douceur.

-Bien, Mère. acquiesce lentement le jeune homme.

Remarquant la lettre sur la table de chevet de sa mère, Andreas y voit l'opportunité pour changer de sujet.

-La Déesse Athéna vous a écris?

Devinant le manège de son enfant, Hilda est contente qu'il change de sujet.

-Oui, Saori m'y apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années. De même qu'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte est sur le point d'avoir lieu.

Andreas n'est pas idiot. Il comprend très vite la raison de la lettre.

-Elle vous demande de l'aide. verse-t-il le thé dans une première tasse.

-Exact. approuve Hilda en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Comme tu le sais, le peuple a sut leur pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé 27 ans auparavant, mais certaines personnes refuseront de leur prêter main forte.

Le Roi remplaçant acquiesce, comprenant très bien de qui veut parler sa mère. Sigmund, Guerrier Divin de Grani, leader des nouveaux Guerriers Divins.

Pendant deux heures mère et fils discutent sur ce qu'il convient de faire sans remarquer la présence d'un oiseau posé à la tête de lit qui semble les écouter avec la plus grande attention.

Finalement mère et fils se mettent d'accord: Ils prêteront main forte aux Chevaliers d'Athéna afin d'éviter que cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte soit celle qui réussira à dominer les êtres humains!

Semblant satisfait de ce qu'il a entendu l'oiseau prend son envol. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il se pose vers un arbre où, cachée par les ombres, une main est tendue dans sa direction.

S'y posant, c'est avec douceur que la main se lève à hauteur d'yeux du propriétaire qui écoute attentivement les piaillement de l'oiseau.

-Une alliance inter-territoire? murmure le propriétaire de la main. Tout. Je suis prêt à tout pour éviter qu'Asgard ne tombe dans l'oubli.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre? Bon, la fin n'est pas vraiment celle que j'avais imaginé, mais au moins, n'ai-je pas révélé l'identité du personnage! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Je ne suis pas totalement sûre des couleurs exactes de ce personnage! Merci de me corriger si vous avez la bonne couleur à me proposer!


	8. Chapitre 7: Mission accomplie

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 7ème chapitre que vous attendez tous avec grande impatience! C'est fou comme mon imagination abonde pour cette fiction, j'en suis à chaque fois agréablement surprise! Mais bon, je ne vais pas cracher sur cette abondance, autant la mettre à profit! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7: Mission accomplie  


Lorsque l'entretient avec Harbinger prend fin, Haruto est le premier à partir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive! Bien qu'habitués, Koga et les autres sont toujours surpris lorsqu'ils remarquent l'absence du Chevalier du Loup!

En réalité, Haruto n'est pas si loin. Assis sur le toit du treizième temple, la farde médicale du mystérieux Chevalier en mains.

 _Pas de doutes possibles. Il s'agit bien du garçon que j'ai vu dans mon rêve. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a le don de clairvoyance alors comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu rêver de lui?_

Un mouvement dans son dos attire l'attention de Haruto, mais il a à peine le temps de se redresser qu'une main se plaque contre ses lèvres et qu'un bras s'enroule autour de sa taille, le retenant avec forces.

-Mm?! s'exclame, surprit, le jeune Chevalier.

Haruto tente de se débattre, mais la personne derrière lui est grande et forte s'il en juge par le bras puissant qui l'entrave au niveau de la taille et le torse musclé dans son dos.

-Miauw! Rebonjour, jeune Chevalier!

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, le Chevalier du Loup voit s'avancer vers lui...Cheshire!

 _Comment a-t-il pu pénétrer le Sanctuaire sans que personne ne le voit?_ songe, surprit, le Chevalier-ninja. _Ou ne sente son Cosmos?_

Lisant la surprise dans le regard du jeune Chevalier, Cheshire sourit, le bras levé. L'instant d'après il tient dans ses mains le pendentif de Haruto.

-Sois gentil Ramsès, empêche notre jeune ami d'alerter ses copains, veux-tu?

L'homme ainsi appelé acquiesce. La morsure est rapide, inattendue. Sous la surprise et la douleur, l'adolescent ouvre de grands yeux, ayant juste le temps de tourner la tête vers la source de sa blessure pour voir un serpent.

Haruto n'a pas le temps de formuler une pensée qu'il sombre rapidement dans l'inconscience, toujours retenu par Ramsès.

Satisfait, Cheshire fait signe à Ramsès d'allonger Haruto avec douceur. Ce que fait l'homme.

-Il ne faudrait pas irriter notre Maître bien-aimé, miaouw!

De la main droite, le Spectre revenu à la vie sort de sous son surplis une bourse qu'il ouvre pour ensuite verser la moitié du contenu sur le médaillon. Dans la langue des Égyptiens d'autrefois, Cheshire murmure une incantation.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, le contenu de la bourse (qui se révèle être de la poudre rouge) se met à briller. Faiblement au début puis de plus en plus fortement jusqu'à ce que le bijou 'aspire' la poudre...sous le sourire satisfait du Spectre!

Se tournant vers Haruto, Cheshire s'accroupit. De ses doigts agiles, il rattache le bijou au cou de l'adolescent inconscient. D'une main il écarte la mèche de cheveux qui cache le côté droit du visage de Haruto pendant que de l'autre il lui retire ses lunettes qu'il tend à Ramsès.

Ressortant la bourse qu'il avait rangé, le Spectre plonge ses doigts dans la poudre après les avoir humidifié avec sa salive. Approchant sa main du visage de Haruto, il trace des hiéroglyphes tout le long du visage, paupière comprises.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la peinture sèche, une fois ce détail réglé, Cheshire remet la mèche de cheveu de l'adolescent inconscient à sa place, son sourire satisfait s'étant davantage élargi en voyant les hiéroglyphes luire d'une faible lumière pour ensuite disparaitre:

-Et voilà! s'exclame-t-il en se remettant debout. Mission accomplie!

-Maintenant, il faut attendre. prend la parole Ramsès.

Ayant rangé la bourse maintenant vide, le Spectre et Ramsès sont entourés d'un halo rougeâtre qui les téléporte loin du Sanctuaire, avec au cœur le sentiment du travail accompli!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? J'avoue qu'il manque de l'action, mais il faut dire que lorsque vous vous retrouvez coincé dans l'étreinte d'un colosse comme Ramsès, c'est dur de se libérer, mais si en plus ce colosse n'est pas un humain ordinaire, bonjour la difficulté! Sinon des idées sur la mission que Cheshire et Ramsès ont réussie? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	9. 8: 2 messagers pour le prix d'un

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis trop contente, mon imagination ne cesse de galoper pour cette histoire! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira car j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8: Deux messagers pour le prix d'un

Au cinquième temple, Yoshitomi tient entre ses mains un très vieux manuscrit. Le livre est si vieux que l'ancien Chevalier du Loup doit prendre mille précautions lorsqu'il tourne les pages. Il y découvre différentes techniques associées à sa constellation, mais est surprit de constater que ses prédécesseurs Regulus et Ayor n'ont utilisé qu'une seule attaque!

 _Peut-être que le maître de Regulus-sama n'avait pas connaissance de l'existence de ce carnet? Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une vraie source d'information qui me seront très u..._

Interrompant sa lecture, Yoshitomi tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, le cœur serré.

-Haruto...murmure-t-il, un mauvais pressentiment lui venant à l'esprit.

Posant le carnet sur sa table de chevet, le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion sort de son temple au pas de course, montant l'Escalier Zodiacal quatre à quatre, écoutant son instinct qui lui hurle dans les oreilles de se dépêcher!

Utilisant la vitesse de la Lumière, Yoshitomi n'est plus très loin du treizième temple, bondissant agilement comme le ninja qu'il avait été autrefois pour atterrir sur le toit du temple popal. La première chose qu'il voit est le corps d'Haruto allongé sur le dos, inconscient.

-Haruto! s'exclame-t-il en se mettant à courir vers son petit frère de cœur.

Arrivé près de l'adolescent, Yoshitomi se laisse tomber à genoux, soulevant sans peine le jeune Chevalier de bronze dans ses bras tout en essayant de le réveiller en lui tapotant la joue. En vain. Haruto reste désespérément inconscient.

Se relevant avec son petit frère de cœur dans les bras, Yoshitomi prend la direction de l'hôpital, priant les Dieux de l'Olympe de venir en aide à Haruto.

Au treizième temple, Shiryū, Seiya, les Chevaliers de bronze et Harbinger tentent de comprendre comment Cheshire a put revenir à la vie, mais rien ne leur vient en tête!

* * *

Palais Royal, Asgard

Dans la salle du trône un homme et un adolescent se tiennent agenouillés devant le trône sur lequel est assit Andreas qui hésite, son regard bordeaux allant de l'un à l'autre.

 _Lequel dois-je envoyer entant que Messager à Athènes? La logique voudrait que le plus âgé s'y rendre car il connaît le chemin, s'étant déjà rendu en Grèce par le passé, mais ça serait une expérience intéressante pour le plus jeune._

-Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos pensées, Altesse. prend la parole l'adulte après avoir redressé la tête. Avec votre accord, je souhaite me rendre en Grèce avec son Altesse Balder.

-C'est une demande fort surprenante de votre part, Lord Tigris*. Puis-je connaître la raison de cette requête?

-Son Altesse votre cousin est meilleur orateur que moi, il saura répondre aux questions qu'Athéna et ses Chevaliers nous poseront.

Plongeant son regard bordeaux dans l'œil rose du Lord, Andreas reconnaît que le survivant de la Bataille d'Asgard ayant opposé la Reine Hilda (alors envoutée par l'Anneau des Nibelungen) à Athéna n'a pas tort.

Depuis qu'il le connaît, Andreas ne l'a jamais vu prendre la parole en public! C'est par sa mère qu'il apprit que Lord Tigris est issu d'une famille paysanne pauvre qui n'avait pas pu l'envoyer à l'école avant d'apprendre qu'il est le fils d'une riche famille qui avait du, le cœur lourd, l'abandonner à cause d'une vieille loi! Loi qu'elle avait effacé peu après son couronnement!

-Très bien, Lord. Mon cousin vous accompagnera. accepte le souverain remplaçant. Souhaites-tu t'opposer à cette décision Balder?

Le prénommé Balder relève la tête. C'est un adolescent de 14 ans, à la peau et à la chevelure couleur neige pour un regard sanguin. Son anomalie physique avait été source de bien des moqueries lorsqu'il était plus jeune, blessant le jeune Prince qui trouvait du réconfort soit auprès de sa Tante soit auprès d'Andreas, mais si la Reine et le Prince héritier étaient trop occupés le petit Prince pouvait trouver refuge auprès de Lord Tigris! Qui lui apprit à ne pas prêté attentions aux moqueries des enfants ou des murmures discriminatoires des adultes!

-Je n'ai aucune objection. répond le jeune Prince.

-Quand partons-nous? reprend la parole Lord Tigris.

-Ce soir. acquiesce Andreas.

Se levant, le fils adoptif d'Hilda s'avance vers le Lord, lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin scellé à la cire.

-Cette lettre est la réponse de notre Reine bien-aimée. Sigmund et les autres vous rejoindront la semaine prochaine.

Se levant, Lord Tigris et Balder s'inclinent devant leur Roi remplaçant pour ensuite quitter la salle du trône. Assez vite, l'adulte et l'adolescent sont dans les écuries royales où deux superbes montures les attentent, prêtes à partir, chacune portant des sacs à provisions et des couvertures chaudes.

Le plus âgé enjambe sans problèmes sa monture alors que Balder murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de son cheval tout en lui flattant l'encolure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les messagers quittent les écuries au triple galop sous le regard bienveillant de Hilda qui, de l'étage, les observe par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Un fin sourire amusé aux lèvres, la Reine d'Asgard murmure pour elle-même:

-Attendez-vous à une sacrée surprise, Chevaliers d'Athéna…

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le mond** **e! Alors? Avez-vous deviné qui est cet homme qui a survécu à la Bataille d'Asgard ayant opposé Athéna à Hilda qui était sous l'emprise de l'Anneau des** **Nibelungen?**

*''Tigre'' en latin! Un petit clin d'œil que vous allez découvrir dans le prochain chapitre!


	10. Chapitre 9: Sauf

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 9! Le prochain devrait être celui où Balder et son compagnon de routes vont arriver au Sanctuaire (je préfère imaginer qu'il ne faut qu'une semaine pour se rendre entre les deux pays)!**

Chapitre 9: Sauf

Arrivé à l'hôpital, Yoshitomi est incapable de répondre aux questions des médecins, mais cela n'empêche pas les hommes de science de prendre en charge le Chevalier du Loup.

Une heure s'écoule pendant laquelle Yoshitomi tourne en rond dans la salle d'attente, mort d'inquiétude.

-Yoshitomi? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Se retournant, le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion voit s'avancer vers lui Marine et les Chevaliers de bronze. Si les Chevaliers de Pégase, du Petit Lion et de l'Aigle le pressent de questions alors que Marine, Ryūhō et Eden gardent le silence.

Marine parce qu'elle ne connaît pas le Chevalier du Loup malgré les informations fournies par son ancien élève.

Ryūhō parce qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre comment le grand frère de cœur de Haruto peut se tenir devant lui, bien vivant!

Eden est fidèle à lui-même. Spectateur silencieux, il réfléchit sur le comment Yoshitomi a put revenir à la vie. Il n'y a qu'une seule réponse possible : l'intervention d'un Dieu.

-Je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre qu'un Dieu vous a ramené à la vie, Chevalier. prend la parole Eden. Est-ce le cas?

Les paroles d'Eden stoppent Kōga et les autres dans leur interrogatoire

-Je l'ignore. répond l'ancien ninja. Alors que j'étais sur le point de succomber aux blessures que l'attaque de Tokisada m'avait infligé, j'ai senti un puissant Cosmos m'envelopper avant de perdre connaissance. À mon réveil, je me trouvais ici, apprenant que huit ans se sont écoulés.

Le visage de Subaru apparaît dans l'esprit d'Eden, mais plus que le visage de l'ancien Chevalier d'acier, ce sont ses paroles qui lui reviennent, paroles qu'il a été le seul à entendre avant que la réincarnation du Dieu Saturne ne rende son dernier soupir:

-Deux êtres chers se réveilleront très prochainement…quel meilleur cadeau un ami peut-il offrir?

'' _Deux êtres chers…''_ répète Eden. _La première personne serait le Maître de Yuna dont personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle, quand à la deuxième…_

-Vous êtes le grand frère de Haruto…murmure, encore sonné, Ryūhō. Yoshitomi, l'ancien Chevalier de bronze du Loup.

Le nouveau Chevalier d'or acquiesce:

-Exact. Et vous êtes?

La question est adressée aux adolescents, c'est Eden qui répond avec un geste de la main pour désigner à tour de rôle ses amis:

-Mes amis se prénomment Yuna de l'Aigle, Ryūhō du Dragon, Kōga de Pégase et Sōma du Petit Lion. Quant à moi, je suis Eden d'Orion. Nous sommes tous les six des Chevaliers de bronze.

Yoshitomi acquiesce, saluant par ce geste les cinq Chevaliers de bronze. Il leur raconte que suite à un mauvais pressentiment, il a du quitter son temple en catastrophe, se rendant sur le toit du treizième où il trouva Haruto inconscient, une marque de morsure au niveau du cou.

Restée en retrait, Marine n'intervient pas dans la conversation, mais réfléchit sur le comment le jeune Chevalier du Loup a pu être attaqué alors que personne n'a senti d'intrusion sur le sol sacré du Sanctuaire.

 _Même en camouflant son Cosmos, la personne ayant maîtrisé Haruto aurait du traverser les douze Maisons, Kiki aurait donné l'alerte, mais rien. À moins que cette personne n'ait été aidée? Si c'est le cas, qui dans le monde posséderait un Cosmos si puissant, mais étranger au Sanctuaire?_

L'arrivée d'un médecin détourne l'attention des Chevaliers de bronze sur Yoshitomi qui, en pensées, remercie l'arrivée de la femme de science.

-Vous êtes les amis du Chevalier Haruto? prend-elle la parole.

Devant l'acquiescement de tête de _Kōga_ et des autres, la femme médecin reprend, le visage grave:

-Chevalier du Lion, sans votre intervention Dieu sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à ce jeune garçon.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Docteur? demande, inquiète, Yuna.

-Après avoir effectué plusieurs examens, mon équipe a découvert que le sang de votre ami contenait un certain pourcentage de Curare. Vous devez savoir que les curares sont parmi les substances utilisées en anesthésiologie celles qui exposent au plus grand risque de réaction allergique grave.

-La paralysie que ces produits entraînent rend l'assistance respiratoire indispensable. L'impossibilité de réaliser cette dernière peut entraîner des conséquences tragiques. explique Eden. L'utilisation de ces médicaments est réservée aux praticiens ayant reçu une formation en anesthésie et en réanimation.

-Exact. acquiesce, impressionnée, la femme de sciences.

-Mais Haruto respirait lorsque je l'ai trouvé! fait remarquer Yoshitomi.

-C'est la preuve que la dose reçue n'était pas mortelle, mais assez grande pour paralyser tous les muscles de Haruto. termine Eden. La personne l'ayant attaqué savait quelle dose lui administrer contre son grès pour pouvoir agir en toute tranquillité. La question est : Quel était le but de cette personne et comment est-elle entrée au Sanctuaire sans que personne ne la voit?

-Est-ce que Haruto est tiré d'affaires, Docteur? s'inquiète Ryūhō.

L'air grave ayant marqué les traits du médecin s'adoucit, un sourire tendre étire même ses lèvres lorsqu'elle rassure les sept Chevaliers.

-Un humain normal serait mort depuis longtemps, votre ami se repose dans l'une des chambres. J'ai du le mettre sous respirateur par précaution. Vous pouvez aller le voir, mais pas plus que cinq minutes. Chambre 102, premier étage.

Sans se consulter du regard, les cinq adolescents et Yoshitomi s'élancent dans les couloirs en direction de la chambre de leur ami.

Restée seule, la femme médecin remarque l'absence de Marine! Étonnée, elle ne se souvient pas à quel moment la femme Chevalier s'est éclipsée, mais chassant cette interrogation de son esprit, elle se dirige vers l'accueil, prenant en mains un nouveau dossier.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pour celles et ceux qui ne le savaient pas le Curare est une substance extraite de certaines lianes d'Amazonie qui provoque une paralysie des muscles. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir ou tuer Haruto avant même que l'action ne commence vraiment! J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	11. Chapitre 10: Les Ramal

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je me rends compte que j'avais oublié de vous demander de l'aide car je n'ai pas encore vu ''Saint Seiya God Soul'' et qu'il me manque pas mal d'infos sur cet animé! De plus, j'ai changé quelques petites choses (pas grand choses, mais assez pour que ça colle à mon histoire)...sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10: Les Ramal

À l'intérieur d'une maison au Caire, Égypte

Une femme, un homme et deux adolescents se trouvent au salon. Tous les quatre sont originaire du pays à en juger par la couleur basanée de leur peau et leur regard d'or. Tous sont pieds nus, agenouillés devant une statuette.

L'unique femme du quatuor est magnifique avec son regard intense grâce à du khôl et au fard à paupières turquoise qui met en valeur son regard. Âgée d'une trentaine d'années, elle est très belle avec ses cheveux longs, vêtue d'un chemisier clair et d'un pantalon foncé.

L'homme est de très grande taille, aux muscles saisissants, au crâne lisse. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins de Ramsès! Il est vêtu entièrement de noir.

Parmi les deux adolescents on reconnaît Cheshire, vêtu d'une salopette en jean. Le dernier membre, plutôt beau garçon, a les cheveux coupés au carré, portant des vêtements clairs, plus précisément de couleur beige.

Dans un chant dont la langue n'est pas de l'arabe, ils semblent demander grâce ou protection à une statuette qui représente un serpent semblant sur le point de bondir.

Cette statuette n'est pas qu'une simple statuette car l'objet taillé dans de l'onyx est enveloppée d'une aura rougeâtre. Cette aura, plus exactement ce Cosmos, s'élève doucement dans les airs pour, ensuite, envelopper les quatre personnes.

En sentant le Cosmos venant de la statuette Cheshire et les trois autres se taisent, gardant la tête basse, leur front contre le carrelage. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun des quatre ne bougent d'un muscle, aussi immobiles que s'ils auraient rencontrés le regard de la Méduse...lorsque le Cosmos s'évanouit, quatre bijoux font leur apparition!

Cheshire est le premier a redressé la tête pour mieux observer les bijoux.

-Miauw! sourit-il, euphorique. Notre Maître vient de nous offrir des armures! Grâce à elles, nous saurons nous battre contre les Chevaliers d'Athéna!

Ramsès, l'adolescent et la femme au khôl contemplent, admiratifs, les bijoux.

Ramsès et Cheshire portent un pendentif où pend une tête de crocodile avec la gueule ouverte pour le premier et un chat pour le second, l'unique membre féminin du groupe porte au poignet droit un bracelet représentant une tortue alors que le second adolescent porte une bague où à son sommet se trouve un Sphinx.

-Désormais nous serons connus sous les noms de Ânkhésenamon Ramal de la Tortue, Ramsès Ramal du Crocodile, Pharaoh Ramal du Sphinx et Cheshire Ramal du Chat! déclare l'adolescent aux cheveux coupés au carré.

-Et toi, Pharaoh? prend la parole la nommée Ânkhésenamon en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent qui a prit la parole. Ne souhaites-tu pas changer de nom?

-Non, merci. sourit Pharaoh. J'aime mon nom actuel.

-Comme tu voudras. hausse des épaules Ânkhésenamon. Quand commence-nous?

Pharaoh et Cheshire se consultent du regard. Aucun mot n'est échangé, mais les deux adolescent sourient mystérieusement. L'adolescent répondant au nom de Pharaoh quitte le salon, revenant assez vite, tenant dans sa main gauche une Kniniwr° de taille moyenne.

-Ce soir, ça vous va? sourit-il, un éclat mauvais brillant dans son regard d'or.

* * *

Sanctuaire, salle du trône

Depuis l'étrange agression dont Haruto a été victime il y a une semaine aucun événement majeur ne s'est manifesté. Saori est arrivée en Grèce il y a trois jours où elle attend une réponse à sa dernière lettre.

 _Hilda, mon amie..._ songe-t-elle, inquiète. _J'espère de tout cœur que votre maladie n'a pas progressé, que vous êtes sur le chemin de la guérison._

Lors de son arrivée sur le sol grec, la mère adoptive de Kōga avait été mise au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Saori s'était rendue à l'hôpital où elle avait pu voir de ses propres yeux l'existence du Chevalier mystère que son frère avait annoncé la venue sans oublier de se rendre au chevet du Chevalier du Loup qui avait repris connaissance, mais était encore fort affaibli.

Le jeune Chevalier ne lui avait pas raconté sa mésaventure, Kōga ayant tout raconté à sa mère.

-Repose-toi, Haruto. avait sourit Saori de son sourire maternel. Et surtout ne t'en veux pas. D'accord?

Haruto était resté muet, mais avait faiblement acquiescé de la tête.

Aujourd'hui, quatre jours plus tard, Athéna est assisse sur son trône, écoutant avec amusement les jurons d'Harbinger résonner depuis son bureau.

Des coups frappés à la porte avertissent Saori de la présence d'un soldat.

-Entrez.

En effet, lorsque les doubles portes d'or s'ouvrent, entre un jeune soldat qui s'incline en la voyant. Dans un discours aussi bref que bien détaillé il informe Athéna que deux hommes souhaitent la voir. Qu'ils sont originaire d'Asgard.

-Faites les entrer. accepte-t-elle de les recevoir, curieuse.

Après un salut militaire, le soldat retourne sur ses pas. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrent de nouveau deux personnes vêtus de manteau long et de capuches larges entrent.

S'arrêtant à quelques pas des marches menant au trône les deux personnes posent genou à terre, tête basse.

-Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, Messieurs. prend la parole Saori. Savez-vous si Sa Majesté Hilda a reçu ma dernière lettre?

L'un des deux hommes lève la tête, sortant de son manteau un rouleau de parchemin.

-Elle la reçue. répond-il. Ceci est sa réponse.

Se levant, Saori s'avance vers le messager resté silencieux où elle prend la lettre qu'elle déroule pour ensuite la lire avec attention.

 _Ainsi dont votre maladie a gagné du terrain, mais vous acceptez malgré tout de nous prêter main forte..._ songe, triste, la Déesse de la Juste Guerre.

Refoulant ses larmes avec difficulté, Saori remercie les deux envoyés d'Asgard et les invite à rester au Sanctuaire afin de se reposer. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'a pas demandé l'identité des nouveaux venus, Athéna se donne une magistrale gifle mentale pour son oubli!

-Excusez-moi, je manque à mes devoirs! Puis-je connaître vos identités, Messieurs?

Les messagers d'Asgard se lèvent, mais l'adolescent reprend la parole tout en portant une main à sa capuche. Sans consulter son compagnon de voyage, les deux envoyés baissent leur capuche révélant leur visage!

-Mon nom est Balder, fils de feu Son Altesse Freya. se présente l'adolescent. Mon compagnon est Lord Tigris.

Si Saori est surprise, ce n'est pas de voir un aussi jeune garçon si loin de son pays, mais c'est son albinisme. Elle connaît les causes de cette 'maladie', mais c'est la première fois qu'elle en voit de près!

En tournant la tête vers l'homme répondant au titre de Lord, Saori a l'étrange impression de le connaître.

 _Où ai-je pu connaître cet homme?_ fronce-t-elle des sourcils. _Son visage me semble familier, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage!_

Attentive, Athéna détaille l'adulte de la tête aux pieds: L'œil droit est rose pâle alors que l'autre est caché par un cache-œil, ses cheveux (et sa barbe finement taillée) précocement gris, ses petites rides. Sa conclusion? Qu'il est bel homme!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Avez-vous deviné le prénom de Lord Tigris maintenant que je vous l'ai détaillé? J'ai hâte de connaître vos reviews, sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Étant un peu perdue sur la nature exacte de l'instrument de musique de Pharaoh, je préfère dire qu'il s'agit d'une lyre! Car pour moi une harpe serait un peu encombrante à transporter!


	12. Chapitre 11: Le réveil

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 11! le titre n'a pas été choisi au hasard, j'espère que vous allez comprendre de quoi il s'agit! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 11: Le réveil

Les jours puis les semaines passent, plus exactement huit, mais rien ne se passe. Cheshire ne se manifeste plus, mais depuis l'agression de Haruto, les rondes de jours comme de nuit ont doublés. Chacun est sur ses gardes, qu'ils soient de bronze, d'argent ou d'or chaque Chevalier a à cœur l'objectif de mettre la main sur le Spectre!

Le soir-même de sa présentation entant que Chevaliers d'or des Poissons, Marine avait eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver sa meilleure amie et rivale! Si l'ancien Chevalier de l'Aigle avait été surprise d'apprendre que, désormais, les femmes Chevaliers peuvent s'entraîner et combattre sans le port du masque, permettant à de nombreuses petites filles de respirer plus librement!

Oh, bien sûr Lily en avait parlé à son Maître, mais Marine n'y avait pas cru. Alors de voir Shina, Yuna et d'autres femmes Chevaliers le visage à découvert est un choc pour elle! De plus, la règle qui stipulait que si un Chevalier découvrait le visage de l'une de ses collègues femmes ces dernières avaient le choix entre l'aimer ou le tuer n'existe plus!

-...et tu ne sais pas la meilleure, ma chère! avait sourit Shina, un bras passé atour des épaules du nouveau Chevalier d'or. Depuis seize ans, un Chevalier peut se marier et fonder une famille!

Bien qu'elles soient entre femmes, Marine avait recraché ce qu'elle avait en bouche, aspergeant une de ses collègues, son masque continuant de cacher son visage, mais plus sa bouche.

-Kwa?!

Si au début Shina et les autres femmes Chevaliers ont toutes ouverts de grands yeux sous la surprise, la seconde d'après la salle est remplie d'éclats de rire. Même Shina en pleure de rire tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de son amie!

 _Par Athéna! J'en ai raté des choses!_ avait songé l'ancien maître de Seiya en s'essuyant les lèvres. _Si j'étais restée, aurais-je eu droit à ces 'cadeaux'?_

* * *

Le soleil est à peine levé qu'on entend provenir de l'arène d'entraînement des coups. Pourtant Haruto est debout depuis peu, il s'est vite rendu compte qu'il n'est pas le seul lève-tôt parmi les Chevaliers vivant au Sanctuaire!

En chemin, il a croisé Yoshitomi.

Les deux frères de cœur se sont revus une semaine après le réveil du plus jeune. Les retrouvailles avaient été fortes en émotions. Haruto et Yoshitomi s'étaient serrés dans les bras, pleurant de joie de pouvoir serrer contre soi ce frère qu'ils ne pensaient ne jamais revoir!

Ce que les deux frères ignorent est que leurs retrouvailles avaient eu un témoins: Balder.

Les envoyés d'Asgard prennent part dans la vie du Sanctuaire en attendant l'arrivée de leurs frères d'arme. De nature curieuse, mais sans l'art de monopoliser la parole, l'adolescent albinos prenait plaisir à écouter son guide (à savoir Kiki) lui raconter les nombreuses richesses du Sanctuaire. Tout en questionnant le Bélier d'or sur certains détails qu'il n'a pas compris.

Étrangement, Lord Tigris n'avait pas souhaité les accompagner, donnant comme seule réponse qu'il connaît déjà le Sanctuaire!

Si Kiki avait été étonné de la réponse, il n'avait rien dit, mais comme Saori le Bélier d'or se pose pas mal de questions sur le Lord car, des deux, seul Balder a expliqué que suite à la mort du premier ordre de Guerriers Divins Odin avait fait présent, dix ans après la destruction de l'Anneau maudit, de nouvelles Robes Divines!

En arrivant à l'arène, Haruto et Yoshitomi sont au comble de la surprise en découvrant l'adolescent mystère debout vêtu de l'armure d'or du Capricorne, sa Cosmos-Énergie dorée l'enveloppant totalement, le bras gauche levé.

-Excalibur! crie-t-il.

L'attaque fend l'air, tranchant net les mannequins en bois qui faisait face à l'adolescent. Touchés par l'attaque les mannequins sont réduits en de fines brindilles!

Fier de lui, l'adolescent a un sourire. Sentant qu'on l'observe, il tourne la tête en direction de Haruto et Yoshitomi...leur faisant signe d'approcher!

Se consultant du regard, les deux frères acquiescent. Descendant les escaliers menant au cœur de l'arène, ils arrivent rapidement auprès du Chevalier tombé du ciel.

-Bonjour Chevaliers! Acceptez-vous de vous entraîner avec moi?

-Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable. fronce des sourcils Yoshitomi. Huit semaines auparavant vous avez été hospitalisé dans un état critique, vos blessures vous ayant fait sombré dans le coma et vous voilà debout? Est-ce qu'un médecin vous a examiné?

Posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère de cœur, Haruto le corrige en ces termes:

-La vraie question que tu devrais poser, Aini-chan serait plutôt de connaître votre nom, Chevalier.

Le sourire amical du Chevalier d'or s'évanouit. Doucement l'inquiétude se dessine sur les traits du jeune homme.

-Mon...nom? murmure-t-il.

Fermant les yeux le jeune homme se creuse les méninges sous le regard surpris de Yoshitomi et intrigué de Haruto. Au bout d'une minute le Chevalier portant l'armure du Capricorne rouvre les yeux, le droit brillant d'angoisse.

-Je...ne sais pas. chuchote-t-il.

* * *

Asgard, quelque part dans le château

Dans l'une des ailes du château se trouve une pièce unique en son genre. Cette pièce n'est connue que d'Hilda, son fils, Athéna et ses Chevaliers Légendaires.

Cette même pièce a été construite six mois après le décès des Guerriers Divins, mais fait surprenant aucun des sept corps n'a manifesté de signes de putréfaction.

La pièce est assez grande, éclairée par d'innombrables chandeliers où reposent contre les murs sept cercueils, mais loin d'être sculptés dans du bois ou du marbre, il s'agit de diamant!

Dans ces cercueils reposent sept adolescents où à leur droite est accroché une feuille de parchemin retraçant leur vie.

Un détail attire l'attention. En baissant les yeux, on remarque tout de suite une flaque d'eau. Pas très grande, à peine remarquable, mais le reflets des bougies ne s'y trompe pas: les cercueils sont entrain de fondre!

La porte menant à la pièce s'ouvre sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années revêtu d'une Robe Divine. Il ne fait aucun doute que l'homme est un Guerrier Divin!

S'avançant vers le cercueil qu'il a l'habitude de visiter, le Guerrier stoppe sa marche en sentant la flaque sous ses pieds.

-Que?

S'accroupissant, il porte un doigt dans l'eau, mais alors qu'il a redressé la tête un puissant flash de lumière émane des cercueils!

Sous la violence de la luminosité, l'homme est obligé de se protéger les yeux, mais cela est inutile car il est violemment repoussé en arrière, son dos heurtant avec force un mur!

Une minute s'écoule lorsque le flash cesse permettant à l'homme de rouvrir les yeux pour constater avec une surprise non-feinte que l'impensable s'est produit!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Je suppose que vous avez deviné comme des grandes qui sont les adolescents se trouvant dans les cercueils? Et l'homme? Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	13. 12: Mystérieux hiéroglyphes

Chère (cher?) Saintseiyadreame: Un grand merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le 12ème chapitre que vous attendez avec grande impatience! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 12: Mystérieux hiéroglyphes

Sanctuaire, bureau du Pope

Abasourdi. Harbinger est abasourdi d'apprendre par Haruto et Yoshitomi que l'adolescent aux boucles d'oreilles ne se souvient plus de son nom! Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, l'ancien reprend la parole, bien qu'il ait du mal à y croire.

-...et à part ton nom, y a-t-il autre chose que tu as oublié? demande-t-il, l'œil écarquillé.

-Je sais que je me trouve au Sanctuaire, je pourrais me rendre dans chaque recoin les yeux fermés. répond l'adolescent. Je sais aussi que je suis le Chevalier d'or du Capricorne avant même que l'armure ne soit venue me recouvrir.

Afin de s'assurer des dires de l'adolescent, Harbinger lui pose différentes questions, mais très vite le Pope, Yoshitomi et Haruto se rendent compte que l'adolescent ne se souvient de rien d'autre!

Le pauvre Chevalier du Capricorne a la tête basse, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés au maximum pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, mais Haruto, qui est à sa droite, remarque les légers tremblements de son corps.

 _Plus je le regarde et plus j'ai l'impression de le connaître...ce qui est impossible puisque je ne l'ai jamais rencontré avant aujourd'hui._

Sans s'en rendre compte, Haruto ne suit plus la conversation entre le Pope et les deux Chevaliers d'or, quittant silencieusement le bureau Popale, de même que le treizième temple. Le Chevalier du Loup descend l'Escalier Zodiacal, fixant son médaillon qu'il a sortit de sous sa chemise.

 _Mère...si ce rêve est vraiment prémonitoire, aurais-je la chance de vous revoir? De vous parler? J'ai tellement de ques..._

-Haruto?

Levant la tête, Haruto voit s'avancer vers lui le Chevalier d'Orion. Avec les autres Chevaliers de bronze, Haruto s'entend plutôt bien avec Yuna, Eden et Ryūhō _._

La première partage avec lui le goût des études.

Avec le second ils peuvent passer des heures entières dans une pièce sans s'échanger le moindre mot, mais tombés d'accord sur un sujet x ou y!

L'amitié qu'il partage avec Ryūhō est devenue plus solide, plus intime depuis que ce dernier est venu dans son village natal.

-Beau bijou. complimente le fils de feu-Mars.

En guise de remerciement, Haruto acquiesce, reprenant sa descende, Eden à ses côtés.

Le reste de la descente se fait dans le silence, aucun des deux adolescents ne ressentant le besoin de parler.

Comme tous les autres Chevaliers Eden a eu vent de la 'disparition' du Chevalier tombé du ciel, mais grâce à un groupe de soldats ayant vu le jeune homme aux arènes vêtu d'une armure d'or, tout le monde est rassuré!

-Sais-tu comment s'appelle notre mystérieux Chevalier?

-Il ne se rappelle de rien.

Si la réponse surprend Eden, il ne demande pas plus d'explications, se souvenant qu'il avait, lui aussi, lu le dossier médical.

 _Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise._ réfléchit-il. _Vu ses nombreuses blessures, c'est un exploit qu'il n'y ait pas succombé._

En jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, Eden est surprit de voir sur le visage de Haruto d'étranges dessins!

 _Non, pas des dessins._ se corrige le fils de feu-Mars. _Des hiéroglyphes._

Attrapant l'épaule de son ami, Eden a la désagréable surprise de constater que Haruto ne réagi pas! En écartant la mèche de cheveux de son ami, le Chevalier d'Orion remarque rapidement l'air absent de Haruto

Par tous les moyens, Eden tente de réveiller son ami, mais ce dernier est loin. Très loin.

~Qu'attends-tu, enfant?~ résonne la même voix. ~Je t'offre la possibilité de répondre à tes questions. Ma patience a des limites...~

Alors que ça fait dix minutes qu'il tente de réveiller Haruto, Eden remarque que les hiéroglyphes sont entrain de disparaître!

Doucement, les yeux de Haruto reprennent vie, ce qui soulage Eden, mais alors qu'il est sur le point de l'interroger, son esprit se vide.

-Est-ce que ça va, Eden? demande le Chevalier-ninja.

Secouant la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le fils de feu-Mars affirme que tout va bien.

-Tu ne me cacherais rien si quelque chose te chiffonne, pas vrai?

Le petit frère de cœur de Yoshitomi hésite. Doit-il parler à son ami de l'étrange voix qu'il entend dans sa tête depuis son 'agression'? Une micro-seconde suffit pour qu'il donne sa réponse.

-Non. ment-il.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Pourquoi Haruto a-t-il choisi de mentir à Eden? Qui est cette voix qui tente d'attirer Haruto à elle? Et notre mystérieux Chevalier du Capricorne? Est-il sincère lorsqu'il raconte au Pope et aux deux frères (Yoshitomi et Haruto) qu'il ne se souvient plus de rien, mais uniquement du Sanctuaire? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos avis! Même les plus farfelus!**


	14. 13: Possession

Chère Saintseiyadreame: Un immense merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me va droit au cœur! Je suis contente d'apprendre que ma fiction te plaise à ce point!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Dans le prolonge je précisais que je n'allais pas utiliser les éléments, mais sachez que je compte utiliser les techniques ninjas de Haruto et Yoshitomi! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 13: Possession

Allongé sur son lit, dans la petite maison que ses amis et lui-même occupent lorsqu'ils sont au Sanctuaire, Haruto s'interroge. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés chez eux, les deux amis s'échangeaient des suppositions sur l'identité du mystérieux Chevalier du Capricorne, mais cela n'empêche pas Haruto de se sentir mal à l'aise auprès de son ami. Pourquoi avoir menti? Pourquoi lui cacher l'existence de la voix?

 _Parce qu'elle a la possibilité de me donner les réponses à mes questions que Père s'est toujours refusé de me donner._ songe-t-il.

Des coups frappés à sa porte l'avertissent que quelqu'un souhaite le voir. Soupirant, le fils de Zenzō donne son accord. Le visage d'ange de Ryūhō apparaît, soucieux.

-Chéri? Est-ce que je peux te parler?

Se redressant sur son lit, la tête tournée vers le fils du Chevalier de la Balance, Haruto acquiesce. Cela fait 18 mois que les deux garçons sont en couple, en secret de leurs amis et de leur famille respective. Le Chevalier-ninja sait que le Chevalier d'or de la Balance est tolérant (après tout, les Chevaliers du Verseau et d'Andromède ne sont-ils pas ensemble depuis 28 ans?), mais son propre père est homophobe.

Inquiet, Ryūhō entre dans la chambre. Se dirigeant vers le lit, il s'y allonge, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Haruto? Tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui!

En effet, à midi comme au souper, le Chevalier-ninja n'a rien touché du contenu de son assiette. Bien sûr les autres Chevaliers l'ont aussi remarqué, mais comme toujours Haruto n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour s'expliquer, préférant s'éclipser.

Doucement, Haruto pose sa tête sur celle de son petit ami, surprenant agréablement Ryūhō.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux amoureux, mais Ryūhō sait mieux que quiconque que Haruto n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire. Préférant le silence à un monologue stérile, c'est l'un des traits de caractère qui a séduit le fils de Shiryū et de Shunrei lorsqu'il l'a rencontré.

Doucement, Haruto redresse la tête, retirant de son cou un collier qu'il regarde intensément après avoir re-déposé sa tête sur le crâne de son petit ami.

-Que ferais-tu si tu avais la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir les réponses aux nombreuses questions que tu te poses depuis des années? demande-t-il.

Ryūhō se souvient, lors de sa rencontre avec Zenzo, que ce dernier était sur le point de lui faire une confidence, mais avait gardé le silence au dernier moment.

Incapable de répondre, le Chevalier du Dragon réfléchit longuement à la question posée, mais rien ne lui vient.

-Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce bijou par le passé. fait-il remarquer, voulant changer de sujet. Que représente-t-il?

-L'Œil d'Oudjat. répond Haruto avec un sourire triste aux lèvres, pas dupe pour deux sous.

Deux heures plus tard, la maisonnette est calme, signe que les autres adolescents sont couchés. Profondément endormi, Ryūhō a la tête posée sur le torse de son amoureux, ce dernier lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, toujours éveillé, l'œil brillant de tristesse.

 _Pardon, mon Amour, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends..._

Avec la plus grande douceur, Haruto arrive à sortir du lit sans réveiller Ryūhō. S'habillant en silence, c'est sans bruit que le Chevalier-ninja quitte la chambre après avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amoureux.

Silencieux comme le ninja qu'il a apprit à devenir, Haruto quitte la maisonnette puis le Sanctuaire sans que personne ne l'ait vu, ombre parmi les ombres...

~Excellent choix, enfant!~ sourit la voix.

Il est à peine une heure du matin, mais Haruto avait su trouver un vol direct entre Athènes et le Caire! Il est trois heures vingt du matin lorsque Haruto quitte l'aéroport pour se retrouver à l'extérieur.

Épuisé, Haruto se laisse tomber sur un banc, la tête en arrière, yeux clos.

~Maintenant...Ton corps est à moi!~

Rouvrant les yeux sous la surprise, Haruto n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que ses bras, ses mains et son visage se couvrent de nouveau de hiéroglyphes. Son Cosmos se déploie subtilement, mais au lieu d'être vert° ce dernier est devenu rouge sanguin...

Se redressant, Haruto a un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres. D'une main, il retire ses lunettes alors que de l'autre il soulève sa mèche de cheveux, la mettant derrière son oreille, révélant ses yeux°° devenus rouge sang!

-Désormais les humains devront s'incliner devant moi! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus grave. Athéna, prépare-toi à mourir!

'Haruto' éclate de rire. Un rire fou. Démoniaque.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Qui est la personne qui a prit possession du corps de Haruto? Vous avez déjà un indice: Ça un rapport avec l'Égypte! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

°Je ne me souviens plus de la couleur de son Cosmos, j'en suis désolée, chères et (chers) fans!

°°Pour le bien de mon histoire, je me permets de dire que Haruto a les yeux vairons!


	15. 14: The Gods Warriors au Sanctuaire

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! N'ayant pas su écrire jeudi 23 août 2018 et le lendemain suite à l'immense inquiétude qui m'avait dévoré le cœur pendant presque 24 heures je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce 14ème chapitre maintenant que mon cœur et mon âme sont en joie! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14: Les Guerriers Divins arrivés au Sanctuaire  


Que ça soit au Sanctuaire ou ailleurs dans le monde toutes personnes dotées d'un Cosmos vient de ressentir le Cosmos maléfique qui vient de se manifester! À Asgard, les Guerriers Divins sont obligés de reconnaître que leur Reine avait raison de vouloir prêter main forte à Athéna!

-Allez-y. ordonne Andreas. Vous avez assez perdu de temps en préférant écouter Sigmund que votre Reine. Partez immédiatement, vous ne reviendrez à Asgard que lorsque la menace sera éliminée!

-Bien, Votre Altesse! répondent d'une même voix les Guerriers Divins.

Le jour-même les cinq Guerriers restés à Asgard quittent leur domicile afin de se rendre au Sanctuaire, en Grèce! Alors que leur Prince leur a donné une carte afin de se rendre le plus rapidement possible en Grèce, sous les yeux de ses frères d'armes l'un des Guerriers l'a refusée, donnant comme seule réponse qu'il connaît le chemin!

Si Andreas a été surpris par une telle affirmation, il n'a rien dis.

 _Des huit Guerriers Divins, Utgarda est le plus mystérieux sur son passé._ songe le Roi remplaçant en regardant les protecteurs d'Asgard sur leur cheval. _Personne ne sait qui il est vraiment, ni qui étaient ses parents. Le sait-il lui-même? J'en doute fortement..._

Comme pour Balder et Lord Tigris il faut une semaine aux Guerriers Divins pour arriver en Grèce! Sigmund et les autres ont mainte fois tenté de tirer des explications, mais comme toujours Utgarda s'est montré très vague dans ses réponses.

À peine ont-ils posé le pied sur le sol grec que les Guerriers Divins ont la surprise de voir s'avancer vers eux un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, au regard bleu ciel, ayant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et aux courts cheveux bleus foncés, une Pandora Box sur le dos.

-Tu es en retard, gamin. prend-il la parole en s'adressant à Utgarda avec un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Silencieux, ce dernier hausse un sourcil. Tournant la tête vers les autres Guerriers Divins, le Chevalier reprend la parole, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres:

-Vous vous êtes décidé à sortir de vos tanières, Guerriers Divins? C'est bien.

L'un des protecteurs d'Asgard, furieux, s'élance vers l'impertinent personnage, mais son poing est arrêté net par Utgarda! Tournant la tête vers ce dernier, le Guerrier Divin ayant voulu attaquer s'exclame, au comble de la fureur:

-Lâche-moi Utgarda! Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter par un Chevalier sans rien faire!

Plongeant son regard orange insondable dans celui bleu-violet de son aîné, Utgarda ne prononce que deux mots, deux petits, provoquant un frisson de chair de poules à son aîné.

-Non, Sigmund.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres Guerriers Divins, le Chevalier à la cicatrice sourit en les voyant légèrement pâlir! D'une courbette ouvertement moqueuse, le quarantenaire invite les protecteurs d'Asgard à le suivre.

Relâchant le poing de son aîné, Utgarda suit le Chevalier sous le regard courroucé du prénommé Sigmund.

Le chemin jusqu'au Sanctuaire aurait pu se faire dans un silence digne d'une église, mais le Chevalier est bien obligé de répondre aux questions des Guerriers Divins, apprenant par la même occasion leurs noms et leurs constellations protectrices.

À la question de Surt, sur comment Utgarda et lui se connaissent, le Chevalier donne une réponse des plus étranges:

-On ne se connaît pas.

La réponse surprend Sigmund, Surt et les autres Guerriers Divins, mais leur arrivée dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire les empêchent de poser d'autres questions, impressionnés qu'ils sont de découvrir le berceau de la Chevalerie!

Une heure plus tard les Guerriers Divins et le Chevalier se trouvent au treizième temple devant Athéna qui accueille les nouveaux venus avec grand plaisir, Balder se trouvant à sa gauche.

Pendant deux heures Athéna et Sigmund (s'étant présenté comme le leader des Guerriers Divins) parlent stratégies lorsque entre dans la salle du trône Lord Tigris accompagné de Ryūhō.

Relevant la tête, surprise d'être ainsi dérangée, Saori remarque du premier coup d'œil le visage inquiet du jeune garçon. Présentant ses excuses aux Guerriers Divins, Athéna s'avance vers les nouveaux arrivants plus exactement vers le fils de Shiryū et Shunrei.

-Que se passe-t-il Ryūhō?

-Haruto...murmure, au comble de l'inquiétude, l'adolescent. Je suis incapable de sentir son Cosmos!

Faisant fi de la présence des Guerriers Divins derrière elle, Athéna enlace tendrement le Chevalier du Dragon tout en lui caressant les cheveux à la manière d'une mère. Éclatant en de lourds sanglots, Ryūhō tente d'expliquer à Saori qu'en se réveillant ce matin il n'avait pas trouvé Haruto chez eux, ni à l'arène d'entraînement et encore moins au temple du Lion!

S'étant rapproché, Ikki a entendu le récit de l'adolescent en larmes. Si Ikki ne s'est jamais marié par le passé, il n'en reste pas moins un homme qui n'aime pas voir (ou entendre) un enfant pleurer quelque soit son âge.

S'étant rapproché pour entendre le récit du jeune garçon, Ikki se trouve à la gauche de Lord Tigris qui, silencieux comme un fantôme, se penche à l'oreille du Chevalier pour lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille:

 _-_ Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé...Phénix.

Se retournant vivement Ikki observe de la tête aux pieds l'homme qui vient de lui parler. Alors qu'il est sur le point de lui demander de décliner son identité un détail le frappe aux yeux!

 _Son armure!_ songe le frère aîné de Shun. _Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à Asgard qui porte une armure blanche représentant un Tigre à dents de Sabre..._

Voyant qu'Ikki a compris qu'il est, Lord Tigris sourit. D'un micro-sourire goguenard, l'œil brillant de satisfaction.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Est-ce que grâce à mon petit indice avez-vous découvert l'identité de Lord Tigris? Selon vous à quel moment les Ramal vont-ils lancer l'assaut? Je suis toute ouïe! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	16. 15: Inquiétude au Sanctuaire

Chère Saintseiyadreame: Un énorme bravo à toi, chère fan! En effet, Lord Tigris est Bud car je me refusais d'admettre (malgré les années) que Bud soit mort! Si tu deviens accro à mon histoire, tu m'en vois comblée! Ça prouve que je vais bien mon travail! N'hésite pas à venir lire mes autres histoires (''Roza'', ''Mon enfant'', ''Adieu'', ''La double âme du Phénix'', ''Le secret de Virgo'' and ''Nathan et Gabriel''!) si jamais tu devrais trouver le temps long!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! N'ayant pas su écrire jeudi 23 août 2018 et le lendemain suite à l'immense inquiétude qui m'avait dévoré le cœur pendant presque 24 heures je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce 14ème chapitre maintenant que mon cœur et mon âme sont en joie! Sur ce, bonne lect...**

 **Attendez, attendez, chers fans! Au risque de vous surprendre, j'ai besoin** _ **IM-PÉ-RA-TI-VE-MENT**_ **d'aide! Je suis** _ **in-ca-pa-ble**_ **de trouver des noms et descriptions d'attaques pour trois de mes Ramal à savoir Cheshire (du Chat), Ramsès (du Crocodile) et** **Ânkhésenamon** **(de la Tortue)! Envoyez-les-moi par MP (ou par review pour toi Saintseiyadreame) vous serez formidables!**

Chapitre 15: Inquiétude au Sanctuaire  


Après avoir eu connaissance de la disparition de Haruto, Saori fait appel à Yoshitomi et aux Chevaliers de bronze (Yuna et les garçons), les interrogeant sur un éventuel endroit où le Chevalier du Loup peut se trouver, mais le Chevalier d'or et les autres Chevaliers de bronze sont incapables de répondre aux questions de leur Déesse. Se souvenant d'un détail, Ryūhō demande au grand frère de cœur de son petit ami s'il sait que Haruto porte un bijou.

-Un bijou? répète, étonné, Yoshitomi. Non, Haruto n'en porte jamais sauf lorsqu'il portait mon ancienne clostone. Pourquoi cette question?

-Hier soir, il m'a montré un bijou représentant l'Œil d'Oudjat.

Si Yoshitomi, Eden, Yuna, K _ōga et Sōma_ sont surpris par la réponse, le premier explique à l'assemblée que l'unique personne ayant porté ce bijou dans le passé était la mère de Haruto, disparue depuis des années.

-Je ne serai pas surpris que Zenzō-sama ait pu dire à Haruto que sa mère soit morte. s'explique-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas le cas? fronce des sourcils Eden.

-Ichrak-sama aimait plus que tout Haruto. Elle ne serait pas partie sans lui avoir laissé une lettre expliquant son départ. Ou essayer de partir avec lui.

-Dis Yuna, c'est quoi cet Œil d'Oudjat? demande, curieux, Kōga.

-Dans l'Égypte Antique que l'Œil Oudjat protège des mauvais esprits. répond la jeune fille. Il symbolise également l'entier, la santé et l'intégrité. Il était utilisé en guise de porte-bonheur. Les anciens Égyptiens le pensait capable de protéger contre les maladies.

-L'Oudjat était aussi utilisé par les Égyptiens comme indicateur des fractions appelé l'Hékat. acquiesce Yoshitomi. C'est une unité de mesure de capacité qui servait pour les solides et les liquides. Vous devez savoir qu'un Hékat valait environ 4,785 litr...

Un flash de lumière interrompt Yoshitomi révélant la présence d'une femme à la beauté exotique vêtue d'une armure noire et rouge. Aussitôt Kōga, ses amis, Ikki, Yoshitomi et les Guerriers Divins se mettent en position d'attaque, formant un barrière humaine entre Saori et la nouvelle venue.

-Athéna, je présume? sourit cette dernière en fixant de son regard or celui bleu de la Déesse.

Devant l'acquiescement de Saori, la femme reprend la parole:

-Mon nom est Ânkhésenamon Ramal de la Tortue, protectrice d'Apophis.

Entendre le nom de la Divinité voulant conquérir la Terre ne rassure guère les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins.

-Apophis aurait-il un lien avec la disparition de l'un de mes Chevaliers, Ramal Ânkhésenamon? demande Athéna.

Le sourire d'Ânkhésenamon devient méprisant lorsqu'elle répond à l'interrogation de la Déesse de la Sagesse et de la Juste Guerre.

-Sois s'en crainte, Athéna, mes amis et moi en prenons grands soins.

Et c'est sur ces étranges paroles que la Ramal de la Tortue s'éclipse dans un flash de lumière! Sans savoir que l'un des Chevaliers d'Athéna l'a reconnue malgré les années écoulées...


	17. Chapitre 16

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un grand merci pour votre patience, j'espère que ce 16ème chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les premiers! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16  


Convoqués d'urgence au treizième temple, Seiya et les autres Chevaliers d'or apprennent, estomaqués, l'arrivée par téléportation de la Ramal Ânkhésenamon! Tous les regards se tournent vers Kiki et les Chevaliers Légendaires, mais haussant des épaules ces derniers expliquent qu'il n'ont jamais entendu parler des Ramals par le passé.

Contre toute attente, c'est Fudō qui donne la réponse à l'assemblée composées d'Athéna, ses frères d'armes et des Guerriers Divins:

-Les Ramals sont les protecteurs d'Apophis. Ce dernier est connu depuis l'Égypte Antique sous les traits d'un serpent géant ou plus rarement comme un être mi-homme mi-serpent. Il est le Dieu de la Nuit, des Ténèbres et de la fin du monde. Les anciens Égyptiens le rende responsable des éclipses solaire.

Étonnés, tous tournent la tête vers le Chevalier de la Vierge, mais ce dernier balaye les questions muettes d'un geste de la main gauche signifiant qu'il n'en dira pas plus, son bras droit (tenu en écharpe) toujours paralysé suite à son combat contre l'un des protecteurs de Saturne.

Un lourd silence emplit le treizième temple, chaque personne réfléchissant sur les démarches à suivre maintenant qu'ils connaissent le nom de leur ennemi commun.

* * *

 **[Avis aux lecteurs étudiant l'archéologie ou archéologues professionnels! Ce que vous allez lire ici n'est pas la réalité, j'invente de toutes pièces l'intérieur et l'histoire du temple où se déroule la seconde partie de ce chapitre! Merci de votre compréhension!]**

Temple d'Esna, Égypte (sept semaines auparavant)

Vu de l'extérieur pour des personnes dépourvues de Cosmos le temple est dans un triste état, mais pour celles qui ont sont dotés elles remarqueront la beauté de l'architecture, ses fresques magnifiques bien que terrifiantes représentant Apophis soit sous sa forme reptilienne soit sous les traits d'un être mi-homme mi-serpent.

Quiconque sait lire les hiéroglyphes racontera les nombreuses tentatives du Dieu-Serpent à vaincre Horus pour dominer le Monde, ses maigres victoires et ses amères défaites. En y regardant de plus près on remarque qu'un chat, un sphinx, une tortue et un faucon sont dessinés devant la Divinité à tête de serpent.

Ces dessins amèneront beaucoup de questions car il est connu que le chat est un animal sacré par les anciens Égyptiens qu'on retrouve sous les traits de Bastet est la Déesse de la joie du foyer, de la chaleur du soleil et de la maternité qui est le plus souvent représentée soit sous les traits du chat ou ceux d'une femme à tête de chat.

Contrairement aux autres Divinités, Bastet est une Déesses fort discrètes du Panthéon Égyptien, et n'est jamais représentée, sinon dans son temple à Bubastis, qui, selon Hérodote, aurait été, à son époque, le plus beau temple du pays, avec le plus de fidèles.

Le faucon représente Horus, ennemi juré d'Apophis! Étrange découverte que voir une représentation du fils d'Osiris et Isis sur les murs d'un temple construit pour honoré le Dieu-Serpent!

La Tortue est connue pour être une alliée voir une forme d'Apophis, le serpent monstrueux du monde souterrain, qui incarne les forces du chaos existant avant la création et représente une menace pour le Dieu Solaire au cours de sa navigation sur le fleuve entourant le monde. Pour mettre en œuvre cette maléfique manœuvre, la Tortue crée des bancs de sable devant la barque solaire et assèche la terre en avalant la crue.

Quand au Sphinx, il est connu pour désigner une chimère, symbolisant l'union du Dieu Solaire Rê (par son corps de lion) et du Pharaon (tête humaine) tout comme il est connu pour être le gardien des temples royaux*!

En entrant dans le temple on remarque tout de suite la haute silhouette de Ramsès! Le Ramal du Faucon porte un étrange paquet sur l'épaule.

C'est la démarche sûre, le regard inexpressif, que Ramsès se dirige sans le moindre problème vers un endroit très précis du temple. Le Temple d'Esna est connu des Égyptiens et des archéologues pour être celui d'Apophis où Prêtres et Prêtresses de l'Égypte Antique vénéraient le Dieu Serpent en lui offrant des sacrifices!

Non pas d'animaux ou de nourritures voir de boissons, mais humains!

Arrivé au sous-sol du temple, Ramsès se dirige vers une cellule qu'il ouvre sans le moindre problème où, sans ménagement,il jette son paquet à terre, mais contre toute attente le paquet ne tombe pas à terre, mais est rattrapé in-extremis par une ombre! Ombre qui dépose avec douceur et difficulté le paquet à terre tout en fusillant des yeux Ramsès qui referme la porte de la cellule sans être le moins du monde géné par l'insulte télépathique.

Lorsque ce dernier quitte le sous-sol, la personne ayant rattrapé le paquet défait avec lenteur et précaution chaque noeud, retirant chaque pans de tissus révélant...

~Shun!~

En effet, allongé sur le dos, le Légendaire Shun d'Andromède a les yeux fermés, semblant dormir d'un sommeil profond, mais en l'examinant méticuleusement la personne qui la réceptionné en plein vol s'aperçoit qu'à son cou se trouve la trace d'une piqûre.

~Ils l'ont drogué.~ soupire une autre voix.

~Il fallait s'y attendre.~ lui répond la première voix. ~Ils l'ont bien spécifié lors de notre résurrection qu'ils devaient trouver un Chevalier à l'âme la plus pure.~

~Résurrection inexpliquée.~ corrige la deuxième voix. ~Tu sembles connaître cet homme, Shion. Qui est-il?~

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui parmi vous a deviné l'identité de la personne qui discute avec Shion par télépathie? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	18. 17: Promenade nocturne?

Saintseiyadreame: Bonsoir/Bonjour à toi! Et bon retour à l'école de ce que j'ai compris! Et non, ce n'est pas Doko, mais pour te donner un indice c'est un personnage issu du manga (ou animé selon ce que tu as lu ou vu) de Lost Canvas!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 17! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 17: Promenade nocturne? Pas vraiment, non!

La réunion entre Athéna, ses Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins s'est prolongée jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Yoshitomi ayant appris à ses frères et sœurs d'armes (plus leurs aillés venus d'Asgard) qu'Ânkhésenamon n'est nul autre que Ichrak, la mère de Haruto!

Cette nouvelle avait jeté un froid dans l'assemblée, Yoshitomi devant répondre à toutes les questions que ses frères et sœurs d'armes lui ont posé, mais le nouveau Chevalier d'or du Lion avait su convaincre l'assemblée qu'il ignorait que la mère de Haruto possédait un Cosmos!

Au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent l'inquiétude grandit chez Ryūhō, mais le jeune garçon éprouve de plus en plus de mal à ne pas écouter son cœur qui lui ordonne de quitter sur le champ le Sanctuaire pour se rendre en Égypte afin d'aller libérer son amoureux, mais la présence à sa droite de son père est un frein dans son plan.

Une main amicale se pose sur son épaule, forçant le Chevalier du Dragon à tourner la tête vers Tayuya. Ce dernier lui offre un sourire bienveillant, l'œil gauche brillant d'encouragement silencieux.

Tayuya doit son nom à Yuna qui avait remarqué un tatouage sur le biceps droit du Chevalier du Capricorne représentant une flûte traversière! Le Chevalier amnésique (ce fait avait été confirmé par les médecins et les nombreux examens) boite légèrement de la jambe gauche car son genou n'est pas encore totalement guéri, mais au moins ne doit-il pas s'aider d'une béquille pour marcher. Sauf pour monter ou descendre l'Escalier Zodiacal!

Le fils de Shiryū et Shunrei se sent bien auprès de Tayuya, mais le voir ainsi blessé lui fait mal au cœur car il n'a pas oublié le contenu de la farde médicale de son aîné.

Cependant, Ryūhō est obligé de reconnaître qu'à bien des détails, Tayuya lui ressemble beaucoup: Le teint clair, les mêmes cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et le même tatouage de Dragon apparaissant dans le dos lorsque le Chevalier d'or élève son Cosmos!

 _Seuls ses yeux ne ressemblent pas aux miens et encore moins à ceux de mes parents!_ songe-t-il. _Plus je le regarde et plus je trouve qu'il ressemble à Haruto. C'est troublant... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens bien auprès de lui?_

De retour à la maisonnette, Ryūhō est incapable de s'endormir rongé par l'inquiétude.

Après une heure à tourner en rond dans son lit, le jeune garçon quitte sa chambre après s'être habillé chaudement. Marchant sans but précis, les pas du Chevalier du Dragon l'amènent vers la maison où les Guerriers Divins habitent le temps de leur séjour. Une lumière à l'étage attire son attention, mais il n'a pas le temps de se questionner sur l'identité de la personne encore éveillée qu'une présence dans son dos lui fait faire volt face, en position d'attaque.

La lune, pleine, permet à Ryūhō de voir comme en plein jour. Il reconnaît tout de suite l'un des protecteurs d'Asgard, mais son nom lui échappe.

Semblant lire dans ses pensées, le Guerrier Divin s'approche davantage, permettant au fils de Shiryū de voir qu'il est habillé en civil s'il en juge par sa tunique légère et son pantalon, mais le bas de son visage reste caché. Cette fois par un foulard.

-Utgarda est mon nom.

Acquiesçant, Ryūhō s'apprête à se présente tout en tendant la main, mais si Utgarda la lui serre, il ne lui laisse pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il reprend la parole:

-Je sais qui vous êtes, Chevalier.

Si Ryūhō est surpris, il ne sait que dire devant une telle affirmation. Faisant signe au fils de Shiryū et Shunrei de le suivre, Utgarda ne jette pas un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule afin de s'assurer que Ryūhō le suit, ce qui est inutile puisque c'est le cas, poussé par la curiosité.

Pendant deux heures les deux adolescents marchent côte à côté sans échanger le moindre mot jusqu'à arriver au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Tournant la tête vers le Chevalier du Dragon, Utgarda a un micro-sourire aux lèvres en lisant la surprise se lire sur le visage de l'adolescent.

Toujours sans un mot, le Guerrier Divin pénètre dans le cimetière sous les nombreuses questions silencieuses de Ryūhō qui doit bien reconnaître que se promener dans le cimetière ne faisait pas partie de ses plans pour calmer son inquiétude.

Cependant, un détail attire son attention. S'avançant vers la cause qui a attiré son attention, le jeune garçon ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés en comprenant ce qui capté son regard!

-Im...possible! Qui? Qui a put faire une chose pareille?!

En voulant en informer le Guerrier Divin, Ryūhō constate avec la même horreur que partout où se pose son regard toutes les tombes ont été profanées!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre? D'après vous qui a put profaner les tombes des Chevaliers défunts? Et dans quel but surtout! Je suis ouverte à toutes les réponses, même les plus folles!**


	19. 18: Explication (Grèce)

Saintseiyadreame: Bonjour/Bonsoir ma chère! J'espère que ta nouvelle année se passe bien! J'espère de tout cœur que ton année se passera bien!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 18! J'ai coupé en deux ce chapitre car il aurait été trop long si je l'avais écris en une fois! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 18: Explications (Grèce)

Ce que Ryūhō et Utgarda ignorent est que la profanation des tombes a été observé par Mac depuis sa chambre au neuvième temple. Dès qu'une nouvelle tombe est ouverte, il avait réveillé Kim en le secouant par l'épaule.

Mal réveillé, Kim avait eu un mal de chien à garder les yeux ouverts après qu'il ait posé les yeux sur l'horizon, mais lorsque Mac s'était mis à lui décrire ce qu'il voyait, l'apprenti Chevalier d'or avait ouvert de grands yeux effarés.

Bien que la lune soit pleine permettant de voir comme en plein jour les deux garçons sont incapables de dire si les silhouettes qui profanent le cimetière du Sanctuaire représentent des hommes ou des femmes, mais le flash de couleur pourpre qui enveloppe les sacs leur fait comprendre qu'à l'intérieur des dit-sacs se trouvent les squelettes des Chevaliers défunts!

-Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose! chuchote, horrifié, Mac. J'sais pas, moi, les arrêter par exemple!

Alors que Kim lève le bras dans le but de retenir son ami, ce dernier a déjà quitté la chambre, traversant en un éclair la pièce composant la cuisine et le salon tout en continuant de courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, mais une main attrapant le col de son pyjama par l'arrière le fait crier de surprise!

-Lâchez-moi! Faut qu'je me rende au ci...

-Mac, calme-toi! C'est moi, Seiya!

En entendant le nom du Sagittaire, Mac cesse de se débattre. Tournant la tête vers l'ancien Chevalier de bronze, l'enfant ne laisse pas l'adulte rajouter un mot qu'il lui explique ce qu'il a été témoin à l'instant!

Connaissant le caractère imaginatif de l'enfant, Seiya fronce des sourcils, mais lorsque Kim arrive, lui expliquant ce qu'il a vu, le Chevalier d'or est bien obligé d'admettre que les garçons ne mentent pas.

-Restez ici, je vais aller voir.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait! Quittant son temple au pas de course, Seiya emprunte un escalier caché dans la roche qui lui permet de ne pas traverser les autres temples du Zodiaque afin de ne pas réveiller ses frères et sœurs d'armes, mais le temps qu'il arrive en bas des marches pour ensuite se diriger vers le cimetière le Chevalier d'or a la surprise de sentir son corps être stoppé net!

-Mais?! s'exclame-t-il. Que m'arrive-t-il?!

-Restez là.

Deux mots. Prononcés par une voix familière. Tournant la tête vers la droite, Seiya est surpris de voir s'avancer vers lui...

-Haruto! s'exclame, soulagé, l'ancien Pégase. Où étais-tu passé? Tout le mon...

Le reste de la phrase de Seiya meurt dans sa gorge en notant l'armure d'or que porte l'adolescent, mais ce n'est pas la vue de l'armure du Scorpion qui dérange Seiya, mais l'œil fixe de l'adolescent. De même que l'absence de lunettes et son maintient rigide.

 _Qui que ce soit ce garçon il ne s'agit pas de Haruto!_

À peine cette pensée fait-elle son chemin dans l'esprit de Seiya que ce dernier ressent une atroce douleur à plusieurs endroits du corps, mais contre toute attente aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Seiya comprend que le sosie de Haruto l'attaque avec la redoutable attaque des Chevaliers du Scorpion ''L'Aiguille Écarlate'', mais il a dû mal à comprendre le comment il ne peut plus se servir de sa langue pour exprimer sa douleur.

Toujours immobilisé, le Chevalier du Sagittaire ne peut utiliser son Cosmos encore moins sa Cosmos-Énergie pour se défaire de son immobilisme forcé.

 _Le Cosmos de ce gamin est aussi puissant que le mien, mais il y a autre chose qui fait que je ne peux bouger comme si...Un Dieu! Apophis doit certainement aider ce gamin à me maintenir immobile, mais quel est son but en profanant les tombes des anciens Chevaliers?_

Très rapidement, Seiya sent qu'il commence à perdre l'usage de ses sens, mais alors que le sosie de Haruto lève une nouvelle fois le bras dans le but évident de lui porter l'Antarès trois voix d'enfants lui parvient au-dessus de sa tête.

-Aiguille Écarlate!

-Par les Météores du Sagittaire!

-Par la Poussière de Diamant!

Le sosie de Haruto esquive les deux premières attaques, mais la troisième le prend par surprise, le touchant en pleine poitrine, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas!

Attendrissant sur leurs pieds apparaissent Mac, Kim et Yuë! Les trois enfants sont vêtus de leurs vêtements de nuit, mais le sérieux qu'ils affichent avec leur Cosmos flamboyant semble effrayé le sosie de Haruto de ce que Seiya arrive à voir malgré sa vue floue.

-Ai...dez...moi...murmure le sosie de Haruto avant que son regard ne redeviennent fixe.

S'élançant vers l'étranger, Mac est sur le point de lancer une nouvelle fois l'Aiguille Écarlate que le sosie de Haruto disparaît dans un flash doré!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Est-ce la grosse surprise ou avez-vous plus ou moins deviné que le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion serait un 'traitre'? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	20. 19: Explications (Égypte)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Un énorme merci pour votre patience, voici le chapitre 19! Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 19: Explication (Égypte)

Prison du temple d'Esna (sept semaines plus tard)

Difficilement, Shun reprend connaissance, mais son corps lui semble aussi lourd que du plomb. Si sa tête repose contre quelque chose de doux et moelleux, ce n'est pas le cas du reste de son corps.

Lentement, péniblement, le Chevalier Légendaire ouvre les yeux, comme vidé de son énergie. Battant des paupières, la première chose que Shun voit est un plafond où est dessiné un immense serpent, la gueule grande ouverte.

En voulant se lever, il constate très vite que ses poignets et chevilles sont entravés et que son corps est maintenu contre une table en pierre s'il en juge par son dos douloureux. Tournant la tête à gauche comme à droite Shun remarque qu'il se trouve dans une pièce lui étant totalement étrangère comme il remarque les nombreux dessins représentant le même serpent semblant combattre un faucon avec, à ses côtés, une tortue, un chat, un sphinx et un crocodile.

-Où suis-je? murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Entendre sa voix devenue rocailleuse permet à Shun de comprendre qu'il a du dormir longtemps, TRÈS longtemps.

 _Certainement pas au Sanctuaire. La 'déco' ne ressemble pas à celle des temples et maisons du Sanct..._

Dans un flash Shun se revoit au Laos avec ses collègues médecins, apportant soins et médicaments aux survivants de la catastrophe. Un colosse aux yeux dorés était venu vers lui, le visage en sang, parlant très mal anglais, tenant son bras droit avec une grimace de douleur plus que parlante.

Il se revoit l'aider à entrer dans la tente et lui prodiguer les premiers soins, mais à peine lui avait-il tourné le dos dans le but de préparer une seringue emplie de morphine qu'il avait senti une piqûre à son cou.

S'étant vivement retourné, Shun avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir l'homme se tenir parfaitement droit tenant dans sa main droite une seringue!

Entant que Chevalier, le chloroforme n'agit pas tout de suite, mais les réflexes du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède se sont retrouvés ralentis, de même que ses attaques, mais au bout d'une heure le produit s'était révélé le plus fort, l'assommant aussi sûrement qu'un coup porté en traite.

Une main amicale sur son épaule ramène Shun à la réalité. Tournant la tête, il ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la main!

 _Impossible! C'est tout bonnement impossible!_

-Shi...on? murmure-t-il, choqué.

Debout à sa gauche se tient le maître de feu-Mû avec son visage de jeune homme de 18 ans. Pourtant en plissant des yeux, Shun est obligé de reconnaître que quelque chose cloche. Ce quelque chose est la tenue que porte l'ancien Pope.

Du cou jusqu'aux pieds sans oublier l'extrémité des doigts l'ancien Chevalier d'or est 'vêtu' de bandelettes! Seuls sa tête et sa longue chevelure verte sont épargnés, Shun se retrouve sans voix.

-Co...

~Bois avant.~ l'interrompt gentiment l'ex Pope en lui présentant un bol de son autre main.

Délicatement, Shion soulève la tête du Chevalier Légendaire, l'aidant à boire dans un silence inconfortable.

~Ne me demande pas comment je suis revenu à la vie, je l'ignore moi-même.~ demande-t-il. ~Même Maître Hakurei n'a pas su trouver d'explications à notre résurrection.~

Une fois sa soif apaisée, Shun peut enfin poser toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête, mais les réponses apportées le glacent jusqu'à l'os.

 _Je comprends mieux cette faiblesse que j'éprouve depuis mon réveil..._ comprend-il.

À son tour, Shun explique ce qu'il s'est passé après la défaite de Hadès contre Athéna, gardant sous silence la grossesse-surprise de Hyoga et la naissance de Yuë.

-Mû et les autres ne sont pas avec vous? fait-t-il remarqué, luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre la fatigue.

Jusqu'à présent parler avec Shion avait permis à Shun de rester éveillé, mais la fatigue commence à le rattraper trop vite à son goût. Secouant doucement de la tête, Shion ne sait s'il doit être heureux ou inquiet de l'absence de son disciple et des autres Chevaliers d'or.

~Repose-toi à présent, je veille sur toi...~ l'encourage-t-il à reposer.

Abandonnant la lutte contre le sommeil, Shun se rendort rapidement, épuisé au-delà des mots.

 _Même si je ne peux rien faire contre Apophis._ termine, défaitiste, l'ancien Pope.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Quelles révélations Shion a-t-il faites à Shun? Et pourquoi Shun est-il prisonnier d'Apophis? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	21. 20: Action irréfléchie

Guest: Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenue! Pas de chance, très chère (cher?)! Apophis a déjà son réceptacle! Tu découvriras bien assez tôt pourquoi Shun a été enlevé!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 20, qui est assez petit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 20: Action irréfléchie

Se tournant vers Seiya, Kim et ses amis le rattrapent tant bien que mal tout en essayant de le mettre assis, dos contre une colonne du temple de Kiki.

Consultant ses amis du regard, Mac respire un grand coup après avoir eu l'approbation de Kim et Yuë. Aussi rapide que précis, Mac frappe à un point stratégique du torse ensanglanté de Seiya ce qui arrête net l'écoulement du liquide carmin!

À temps visiblement car l'instant d'après arrive au pas de course Kiki, les cheveux en pétards, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de jogging délavé.

-Seiya! s'écrit-il en reconnaissant son ami de dos.

Contournant la colonne, il examine méticuleusement l'ancien Pégase, la main gauche enveloppée de Cosmos lui permettant de scanner l'intérieur du corps de son ami. Une minute plus tard, le Bélier d'or soupire de soulagement.

-Tes sens te reviendront dans quelques heures, mon ami. sourit-il en portant son ami dans ses bras. Tu as eu beaucoup de chances.

-Kiki-sama? l'appelle Kim.

Sursautant presque, Kiki se tourne vers les enfants, ses points de vie froncés, le visage sévère.

-J'ignore pourquoi vous ne vous trouvez pas en sécurité dans vos chambres respectifs, mais votre action irréfléchie a permit de secourir Seiya à temps.

Scandalisé, Mac ouvre la bouche dans l'intention évidente de se défendre, mais un coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de Yuë l'en empêche.

-Je vais tout vous raconter, Kiki-sama. se dévoue Kim.

-Venez, nous serons plus à l'aise chez moi que dehors. soupire le Bélier d'or.

Une heure plus tard, les garçons dorment profondément dans la chambre d'Akar où Kiki a posé deux matelas au sol pour Mac et Kim, Yuë dormant à la gauche d'Akar. Quant à Seiya, il dort profondément dans la chambre de Kiki, ce dernier étant incapable de trouver le sommeil.

 _Comment Mac a-t-il su stopper l'hémorragie de Seiya? Ce n'est pas Ionia qui aurait pu lui apprendre ce fait qui n'est connu que des Chevaliers du Scorpion depuis les temps mythologiques. Milo n'avait pas d'élèves avant sa mort. De plus leurs Cosmos sont puissants et bien qu'ils sont destinés à devenir les Chevaliers d'or du Sagittaire, du Scorpion et du Verseau leur maîtrise parfaite de leur énergie est étrange pour des enfants si jeunes..._

En tournant la tête vers l'horloge murale de la cuisine, Kiki constate qu'il n'est que 4 heures du matin soit deux heures qu'il est perdu dans ses pensées lorsque l'on frappe à sa porte. Étonné de constater qu'il n'est pas le seul debout, le Chevalier d'or va ouvrir sa porte sur Ryūhō et Utgarda!

Alors que le Chevalier du Dragon s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Kiki lève la main, lui signifiant par ce geste de ne rien dire.

-Mac et Kim m'ont raconté l'intrusion au cimetière. Il est vide, n'est-ce pas?

Si Ryūhō est surpris, acquiesçant doucement de la tête, ce n'est pas le cas d'Utgarda.

Invitant les adolescents à entrer, Kiki leur prépare du thé.

Pendant trois heures Kiki et Ryūhō discutent de cet étrange phénomène sous le silence total du jeune Guerrier Divin. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairent la salle à manger du premier temple, Kiki enjoint les deux garçons à aller se coucher, expliquant qu'avec les enfants il ira voir Athéna pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Inutile. secoue de la tête Utgarda. Je viens.

Étonnés, Kiki et Ryūhō se regardent avec le même air interrogatif, mais un bâillement échappe au fils de Shiryû qui se frotte les yeux, fatigué, tout en s'excusant.

-Je vais rentrer. Bonne journée à vous deux.

Après le départ de Ryūhō, Kiki et Utgarda attendent le réveil des enfants tout en préparant le petit-déjeuner dans un silence inconfortable pour le Chevalier qui n'arrive pas à trouver de sujets de conversation en présence du protecteur d'Asgard.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Quel effet ça vous fait de savoir un Chevalier d'Athéna et un Guerrier Divin côte à côte pour préparer le petit-déjeuner? Ça surprend, non? Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera 'La satisfaction d'Apophis'! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	22. 21: La satisfaction d'Apophis

Bonjour/Bonsoir Guest! Un grand merci pour ta review qui me fait super plaisir! Cependant je t'invite à retourner lire le chapitre ''Possession'' afin que tu puisses mieux comprendre qui est le réceptacle d'Apophis!

Bonsoir/Bonjour Saintseiyadreame! Pas de soucis pour l'attente! Ta review me fait toujours autant plaisir que la première fois! Comme Utgarda est un garçon plein de mystère, je souhaite renforcer cette idée étant donné que je n'ai vu qu'un épisode de ''Saint Seiya Soul of Gold''! De plus, l'idée que Kiki soit aidé d'un protecteur d'Asgard pour préparer le petit-déjeuner était trop drôle pour ne pas l'écrire! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis toujours aussi ravie de découvrir et de lire des reviews aussi enthousiasmes que les vôtres, mille mercis, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Voici le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 21: La satisfaction d'Apophis  


Assis sur son trône en pierre, Apophis regarde son armée avec un sourire satisfait. Coiffé du Khépreschou*, Apophis est vêtu d'un pagne en lin et de sandales en cuir. Les bras croisés sur son torse nu, on remarque que le Dieu-Serpent tient dans sa main gauche la Crosse Héka alors que la droite tient Nekhekh.

Le Dieu-Serpent n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour chercher ses Ramals il sait où ils se trouvent. En plusieurs millénaires d'existence le Dieu maléfique n'a été qu'une seule fois surpris au cours de sa longue vie. Lorsque Pharaoh lui a parlé du Chevalier d'or du Scorpion comme quoi il est des leurs, Apophis ne l'avait pas cru

Lorsque Rajem était entré dans la salle du trône, Apophis avait bien cru perdre de sa superbe en découvrant que le Chevalier d'or n'est autre que le jumeau de son réceptacle!

En le voyant, Ânkhésenamon s'était raidie, pâle, un éclair de douleur et de stupeur zébrant son regard. Si Pharaoh et les autres n'ont rien remarqué, ce n'est pas le cas d'Apophis qui, grâce aux souvenirs de son réceptacle, connaît le lien qui unit la Ramal de la Tortue à son réceptacle.

 _Il est indéniable que Rajem et Haruto soient jumeaux, mais la réaction d'Ânkésenamon est étrange._ songe Apophis. _Ramsès saura me fournir les informations que j'ai besoin._

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir fermé, Apophis se lève, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse, regardant chaque momie avec satisfaction au fond des yeux.

S'avançant vers la table de pierre se trouvant derrière son armée, Apophis sourit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouve son prisonnier. Avec l'extrémité de la Crosse Héka, Apophis examine minutieusement le visage livide et en sueur de son prisonnier.

-Chevalier Légendaire, ton aide m'a été des plus précieuses. continue de sourire Apophis. Grâce à moi, plus une seule goutte du Cosmos d'Hadès ne salit le tien.

Tournant la tête vers Ramsès, Apophis lui donne l'ordre de libérer le prisonnier et de le ramener au Sanctuaire.

Alors que le colosse obéit à son Dieu, Apophis regagne son trône.

-Miaw?

Sans stopper sa marche, le Dieu-Serpent tourne la tête vers Cheshire, la tête inclinée vers le bas.

-Oui, Cheshire? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler?

-Miaw, maître! C'est à propos du Guerrier Divin que j'ai vu l'autre jour!

-L'albinos. acquiesce Apophis. Et bien? En quoi ce garçon t'effraie-t-il?

Effrayé, l'adolescent se comportant comme un chat ne peut réprimer le frisson qui lui remonte le dos. Comme un chat à qui on a versé un sceau rempli d'eau.

-Mes espions m'ont appris qu'il comprend les animaux.

Le sourire jusque là satisfait d'Apophis devient inquiétant.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, mon cher Cheshire! Grâce à son don, ce garçon amènera Athéna et ses alliés ici-même.

Si Cheshire est surpris de la joie de son Dieu, il garde les lèvres closes, sachant d'expérience qu'il ne sert à rien de questionner un Dieu. Pandore avait la fâcheuse habitude de le gifler lorsqu'il posait trop de questions quelques siècles auparavant!

* * *

Au Sanctuaire, Balder est inquiet de l'absence d'Utgarda. Il sait que son frère d'armes est capable de se défendre seul que ça soit en terrain étranger ou bien à Asgard. Malgré son inquiétude, l'adolescent albinos a rapidement sombré dans le sommeil.

Très tôt au matin alors que le soleil n'est pas encore levé un Actinodure à tête noire, très épuisé, est venu frapper à sa fenêtre. En allant ouvrir, Balder a réceptionné l'oiseau tout en lui présentant à manger et à boire après l'avoir installé sur son oreiller.

L'Actinodure lui apprit l'enlèvement du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède (que l'animal appelait ''l'humain-douceur'').

Aussitôt informé après avoir obtenu une description physique de ''l'humain-douceur'', Balder avait voulu quitter sa chambre, mais l'oiseau lui avait appris qu'il a vu une troupe de plusieurs humains se diriger vers le Sanctuaire avant de tomber de sommeil.

Remerciant l'oiseau, Balder l'avait bordé et avait quitté sa chambre. Il s'était rendu dans celle de Lord Tigris car ce dernier lui avait parlé qu'il connaît deux des Chevaliers Légendaires. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance aux autres Guerriers Divins, mais l'adolescent albinos n'a aucune confiance en Héraclès et Fafnir.

-Athéna doit en être informée tout de suite.

C'est ainsi que Lord Tigris et le Guerrier Divin de Hræsvelg quittent la maison où ils vivent depuis leur arrivée en Grèce pour l'Escalier Zodiacal.

En chemin, ils ne rencontrent aucun Chevalier éveillé, ce qui leur permet de ne pas perdre de temps, mais une fois arrivés dans le couloir menant aux doubles portes d'or Balder est soulagé de voir patienter, le dos contre une colonne, bras croisés, yeux clos, Utgarda.

L'adolescent au regard orangé n'est pas seul puisque devant lui se tient Kiki et trois enfants. En entendant leurs pas, Kiki et les enfants tournent la tête dans leur direction.

C'est Lord Tigris qui explique la raison de leur venue au Chevalier du Bélier qui acquiesce gravement de la tête, comprenant l'urgence de la situation.

-L'ennemi est arrivé plus vite que prévu. déclare-t-il.

 **Note de l'auteure: Et voilà! L'armée d'Apophis est en marche sur le Sanctuaire!Prochain chapitre 'Découverte macabre' (le titre changera peut-être au grès de mon imagination)!  
**

 **PS: Question un chouia délicate, chères fans! Qui voyez-vous mourir lors du premier combat que vont mener les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins? En vous remerciant à l'avance pour votre réponse!**

*Il s'agit de la couronne bombée bleue, décorée de pastilles dorées qu'on appelle 'Casque de guerre'.


	23. Chapitre 22: Macabre découverte

Chère Saintseiyadreame! Je te remercie pour ta fidélité au poste et ta review qui me font toujours autant plaisir! Un combat de félins? My God! Tu m'en vois ravie car ça pourrait être fort intéressant! N'aies point de soucis, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir si tu n'as pas su répondre à l'une de mes questions! Et non, Hadès ne reviendra pas, j'espère que la surprise de ce chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici le champ de bataille tant attendu! Bon, j'ai essayé d'écrire des scènes de combats comme dans le manga ou les fictions plus riches en détails, mais je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'y suis pas parvenu! J'espère malgré tout que ce 22ème chapitre vous plaira! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Si vous avez des idées à me proposer pour modifier les combats, je suis prenante, mais uniquement par MP, s'il vous plaît!**

Chapitre 22 : Macabre découverte

Lorsque Harbinger fut avertit de l'arrivée imminente de l'ennemi, il déploya tant et si bien son Cosmos que son cri se fit entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire...réveillant en sursaut apprentis comme Chevaliers!

Aussi vite que leur permettent leur vitesse actuelle tout apprentis court trouver refuge au treizième temple, portant dans les bras les plus petits. Ces enfants et adolescents se retrouvent au côté d'Athéna qui les rassure grâce à des paroles accompagnés de gestes maternels.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, les Guerriers Divins et Chevaliers se tiennent prêts au combat.

Partout dans le Sanctuaire le silence règne en maître. Pour un œil extérieur la scène pourrait ressembler à une scène de duel entre Cowboys se jugeant du regard avant de sortir leurs armes et de faire feu, mais pour les guerriers présent, ce moment n'a rien à avoir avec un film de Far West.

Tous ensemble sont prêts à protéger leur planète de la domination d'Apophis. Quitte à y perdre la vie, ils sont décidés et rien ne pourra ébranler leurs convictions.

Si certains Chevaliers dorment debout, ils sont vite réveillés par l'arrivée de l'ennemi!

-Mais c'est quoi ça?! s'exclame, les yeux écarquillé, Sōma.

Incrédule, Eden se frotte les yeux afin d'être sûr qu'il ne rêve pas, mais non. Il est bel et bien éveillé.

-Des momies. répond Yuna, le souffle court.

Fronçant des sourcils, Utgarda déploie faiblement son Cosmos qu'il dirige vers les momies, la sondant une assez facilement!

 _Ce ne sont pas des momies ordinaires._ comprend-il.

Se faisant face les rangs ennemis ne bougent pas un muscle pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à la première rafale, contrée à temps par le 'Mur de Cristal' de Kiki!

C'est le signal!

C'est un véritable mélange entre attaques frontales, physiques, télékinésies que plus d'une fois Seiya et ses amis ont failli manger la poussière en reconnaissant certaines attaques!

-Vieux Maître?!

C'est la voix de Shiryū qui fait tourner la tête à son fils, inquiet pour son père. Il a peine le temps de voir un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts qu'il est victime d'une attaque en traite de la part de la momie qu'il affrontait.

Alors que le corps de l'adolescent allait s'écraser durement contre le sol après un vol plané de plusieurs mètres, Ryūhō est rattrapé in-extremis par Tayuya! Ayant attrapé son jeune ami à l'aide de son bras droit, de l'autre le Chevalier du Capricorne lance 'Excalibur'.

L'attaque atteint l'ennemi, réduisant en charpie les bandelettes recouvrant la tête et le torse de l'ennemi ce qui provoque une blessure assez sérieuse puisque du sang y gicle avec force. Une fois à l'air libre, l'absence de bandelette révèle le visage d'un jeune garçon du même âge que le Chevalier du Dragon, les yeux vitreux, éteints. Sans vie.

 _ _Regulus du Lion!__ le reconnait Tayuya.

Suite à une idée de Hyoga, Marine avait été désigné professeur particulière de Tayuya qui lui avait appris le nom de chaque Chevaliers des siècles précédents. Ravi de ces cours, Tayuya s'est révélé être un élève mordu de curiosité possédant une mémoire incroyable.

Reprenant contact avec le sol, Tayuya dépose avec douceur son fardeau contre une colonne après s'être assuré que l'adolescent n'est qu'évanoui.

Les combats sont rudes car à chaque découverte c'est un nouveau choc qui se lit sur les visages des Chevaliers, seuls Lord Tigris et les Guerriers Divins ne montrent aucune surprise en découvrant les visages de leurs ennemis.

Sentant une attaque ennemie derrière lui, Lord Tigris se retourne vivement, mais a juste le temps de croiser les bras devant son visage, tentant de rester debout malgré la puissance de l'air froid qui le fait reculer, dessinant des sillons dans le sol.

Déployant son Cosmos afin de ne pas se faire avoir par l'attaque, le cache-œil de Lord Tigris se détache sous la violence de la bourrasque révélant son œil grevé.

 _ _Pas question de mourir!__ songe-t-il, déterminé. __Balder a le droit de connaître la vérité!__

Faisant flamboyer son Cosmos, Lord Tigris réussit à briser l'attaque, s'élançant vers son ennemi en criant le nom de son attaque:

-La tempête acérée des Tigres Vikings Jumeaux! (1)

L'attaque consiste à porter des coups de griffe à deux mains à très grande vitesse qui fait mouche. Tuant sur le coup la momie.

* * *

Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard que toutes les momies sont à terre, défaites, alors que Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins se soutiennent mutuellement. Les plus gravement touchés ont été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital du Sanctuaire, direction les blocs opératoires, alors que ceux qui n'ont reçu que de légères blessures patientent dans la salle d'attente ou alors se reposent dans des chambres.

Parmi les blessés entrain de se faire opérer il y a Shiryū _,_ Eden, Balder, Seiya, Héraclès de Tanngrisnir, Ikki, Yuna, Surt d'Eikthyrnir, Kiki, Fudō, Shina, Ennéade de l'Écu (2) et Menkar de la Baleine (2).

Hyoga et les autres ont des blessures que les médecins jugent plus légères à savoir une cote fêlée (sans qu'un seul organe n'a été touché, Dieu merci), un œil au beurre noir, une épaule déboitée, un poignet cassé, quelques coupures et/ou ecchymoses.

Tous mangent du bout des lèvres le plateau-repas que des infirmières leur ont apporté pour qu'ils reprennent des forces, mais rien à faire. Malgré leurs estomacs criant famine, aucun des combattants ne parvient à trouver la force pour manger plus, déposant leur plateau sur les chariots.

-Je suis désolé d'être arrivé si tard. s'excuse Sorrente.

Tournant la tête vers le Marina, Athéna lui sourit, reconnaissante.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, Général. Je n'ai pas les mots pour vous montrer ma gratitude suite à votre intervention.

Détournant la tête sur le côté afin de ne pas montrer à Athéna et ses Chevaliers sa gène, Sorrente garde le silence, indécis.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à Mexico au côté de Julian pour affaires, l'esprit de Poséidon avait brièvement regagné le corps de l'homme d'affaires, lui donnant l'ordre de se rendre au plus vite au Sanctuaire prêter main forte à Athéna après qu'ils aient tous deux sentis une explosions de plusieurs Cosmos.

Le Général avait quitté son ami et maître, revêtant son Écaille pour ensuite se rendre au Sanctuaire à la nage. Ce que personne au Sanctuaire ne sait et qu'Athéna a toujours tut au sujet des Marinas est que les défenseurs de Poséidon ont la capacité unique de se transformer en la représentation de leur Écaille lorsqu'ils sont en contact avec la mer (3).

SOrrente était arrivé deux heures plus tôt et s'était aussi plongé dans la mêlée, apportant avec lui l'effet de surprise qui fut bénéfique aussi bien aux Chevaliers qu'aux Guerriers Divins.

C'est lui qui avait trouvé Shun, évanoui, à l'ombre sur l'un des terrains d'entraînements. Grâce à une nouvelle composition musicale il avait créé un clone de lui-même (4). Le véritable Sorrente lui avait ordonné de mettre à l'abri le Chevalier Légendaire et de le protéger.

C'est l'esprit plus tranquille que le Général avait pu reprendre le combat, mais comme Seiya et les autres (Shiryū, Hyoga, Ikki, Shina et Marine) il avait vite apprit avec horreur les identités des momies.

Autant dire que c'est le cœur douloureux que le Marina ôtait la vie à ses adversaires lorsqu'il reconnaissait la posture de telle ou telle attaque.

Lorsque les différents combats se sont terminés, le clone de Sorrente avait été cherché son créateur qui, malgré son bras blessé, avait porté Shun, l'amenant à l'hôpital grâce aux indications d'un apprenti. Le Chevalier Légendaire avait été pris en charge très rapidement car diagnostiqué comme mal-nourri et fort affaibli.

Discutant avec ses Chevaliers, Athéna invite les Guerriers Divins à s'exprimer, mais l'arrivée d'un médecin interrompt toute invitation car l'homme de sciences souhaite connaître les identités des momies pour leur rendre leur identité.

Y voyant une occasion de se rendre utile, Sorrente se décale du mur tout en faisant attention à son bras droit, fraîchement plâtré, une main amicale le rattrapant doucement. Étonné, le Marina voit Hyoga lui sourire. Un minuscule sourire, mais un sourire quand même avant que son visage ne reprenne une expression aussi lisse que la glace.

Un acquiescement en guise de remerciement et c'est ensemble que les deux hommes suivent le médecin jusqu'à la morgue.

Arrivés à la première table d'autopsie, le médecin lève le drap révélant le visage de Avenir du Bélier (5).

Au fur et à mesure des tables visitées, c'est le visage inexpressif et la voix posée pour Hyoga et horrifié pour Sorrente que les deux anciens ennemis donnent l'identité de chaque défunt au médecin légiste qui inscrit le prénom du défunt pour ensuite l'accrocher au gros orteil.

Si certains visages sont inconnus pour le Chevalier d'or, c'est Sorrente qui répond, expliquant à Hyoga que Poséidon, resté à Mexico, voit à travers son regard et peut ainsi rendre une identité aux défunts.

Revoir les visages de ses amis est un véritable grève-cœur pour le Marina encore en vie, révélant à l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne sa sensibilité.

Pourtant, arrivé à la table où repose le corps de Io, Hyoga ne rate pas les yeux brillants de larmes du Général de Poséidon et son visage, déjà fort pâle, devenir livide.

-Diego...murmure faiblement ce dernier en caressant du bout des doigts le visage du défunt.

Laissant le Marina seul, Hyoga et le médecin légiste reprennent l'inspection des identités des momies, mais si le Chevalier d'or est soulagé de ne pas compter Camus parmi les rangs ennemis, son cœur se serre douloureusement en reconnaissant Isaak et Crystal (6).

Rester seul, Sorrente libère son cœur en de silencieux sanglots tout en continuant de caresser le visage du défunt Général de Scylla.

-Pourquoi Amour? murmure-t-il dans un espagnol hésitant. Pourquoi la Vie s'amuse-t-elle à nous tourmenter?

Ôtant difficilement de son cou un pendentif, Sorrente le dépose doucement à la droite du visage d'Io.

-Cécilia, ta sœur, est devenue une peintre mondialement connue. Comme promis, je lui est caché la véritable raison de ton décès et comment nous nous sommes connus.

Doucement, Sorrente se penche pour embrasser chastement les lèvres de son amoureux, ses larmes continuant de rouler sur ses joues.

Incapable de se retenir plus, il quitte la morgue en courant, laissant Hyoga et le médecin en plan, mais le Chevalier d'or ne lui en tient pas rigueur, murmurant ces deux mots à l'intention du Général au cœur déchiré.

-Courage Sorrente.

Quittant l'hôpital, Sorrente continue de courir. Si en 27 ans il avait cru surmonter la perte de ses amis et l'Amour de sa vie, il se rend compte aujourd'hui que ça n'est pas le cas. Qu'Io sera et restera toujours l'homme qu'il continuera d'aimer jusqu'à sa mort.

Essoufflé, Sorrente éprouve bien du mal à retrouver son souffle dû à ses deux cotes fêlées, mais ce n'est pas cette douleur qui fait tomber à genoux le Général de la Sirène Maléfique, non. C'est celle de son cœur.

-Diego...murmure faiblement le Marina. Attends-moi...

Le Général de la Sirène Maléfique ignore que sa confession n'a pas eu comme unique témoin le vent car une présence silencieuse, tapie dans les ombres, l'a entendu.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Que pensez-vous des mes combats? De la relation qui unissait Io à Sorrente? Soyez franches, mais constructives, d'accord? Si mon imagination ne me fait pas faux bond, le prochain chapitre sera celui où Athéna, ses Chevaliers, les Guerriers Divins et Sorrente s'envoleront pour l'Égypte! Mais avant, voulez-vous connaître ce qui a retardé Sigmund et les autres? Je suis toute ouïe!**

1) Cette attaque est une invention de ma part (une première!), merci de ne pas copier!

2) Ces Chevaliers d'argent sont normalement vaincus lors de la Guerre Sainte contre Pallas, mais n'ayant pas assez d'imagination pour créer d'autres Chevaliers d'argent, je préfère dire qu'ils ont survécu à leur combat contre les Pallasites!

3) Cette capacité est issue de mon imagination, merci de respecter le fruit de mon travail! Si vous voulez l'utiliser pour une fiction, merci de m'en demander la permission avant et de bien préciser qui l'a créé!

4) Cette technique de clonage est une invention de ma part, merci de ne pas copier!

5) Imaginez que ce personnage a été Chevalier d'or au treizième siècle et non venu du futur comme on l'apprend dans un des mangas de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas! Merci à l'avance d'accepter cette petite entorse!

6) J'aime trop ce personne pour ne pas le mettre dans l'histoire, même pour un si court moment! D'après un site, il serait le Chevalier de la Couronne Boréale! Si c'est le cas, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi son Cosmos prend la forme d'un cygne bleu dans l'animé...


	24. 23: Le secret de Syd

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Nous voici au 23ème chapitre, c'est tout bonnement in-croy-able! Jamais je ne pourrais vous remercier, chères lectrices, pour vos reviews positives et votre enthousiasme si contagieux! C'est grâce à vous que j'arrive à écrire sans relâche, alors...merci. Que dis-je!? Un énorme merci à vous toutes! Sur ce, une bonne lecture à vous!**

 **PS: Un mot dans tout le texte est écris en gras et italique, c'est pour vous dire qu'il faut insister sur le mot en question!**

Chapitre 23: Le secret de Syd

Bibliothèque royale, Asgard

Les nombreuses tables sont vides sauf une. Plusieurs ouvrages sont posés sur le meuble en bois, certains sont ouverts alors que d'autres sont fermés.

À la table occupée se trouve un adolescent de seize ans au regard clair et aux cheveux légèrement ondulés et châtains. En partant de l'épaule gauche jusqu'à son flanc droit il est facile de repérer des bandages fraîchement changés.

 _Après avoir perdu la vie, Odin s'est manifesté en emprisonnant ma dépouille et celles des autres dans des cercueils de diamant où pendant presque 30 ans nos corps n'ont pas été marqué par les ravages de la décomposition. Étrange..._

 _Pourquoi Hel nous a-t-elle ramener à la vie? Et seulement cinq d'entre nous? Était-ce sur ordre d'Odin? Souhaitait-il se racheter pour ne pas avoir su protéger Hilda et éviter la Guerre nous ayant opposé à Seiya et ses amis? Pourquoi Hel nous a-t-elle réveiller Fenrir, Thor, Mime, Syd, Fenrir et moi? Tant de questions et aucune réponses._

-Mejar Vaaris* Tigris! entend-il une voix féminine. Êtes-vous devenu fou?!

Se levant d'un bond, Siegfried grimace en se tenant les cotes. _Mauvaise idée..._

Difficilement, le Guerrier Divin revenu à la vie quitte la bibliothèque pour voir courir, aidé d'une béquille, la personne appelée qui se révèle être Syd de Mizar.

-Soyez raisonnable, Mejar Vaaris Tigris! reprend la femme. Son Altesse Andreas vous a interdit de quit...

Se retournant, Syd foudroie des yeux la pauvre femme qui se ratatine sur elle-même devant la fureur qui luit dans le regard rosé de l'adolescent face à elle.

-Je sais! claque la voix de Syd. Et je m'en moque! Je compte rejoindre mon frère le plus tôt possible et ce n'est pas cet Andreas qui m'en empêchera!

Si Siegfried est surpris de voir son ami d'ordinaire si calme aussi furieux qu'un jour de tempête, c'est les mots 'Mon frère' qui éveille sa curiosité. Alors que le Guerrier Divin de Mizar s'est retourné dans le but de quitter le palais, Siegfried court vers son ami, l'appelant en ces mots:

-Attend, Syd!

Étonnés, Syd et la servante stoppent leur marche, se retournant pour voir courir devant eux le leader des Guerriers Divins.

-Siegfried? Que fais-tu debout?

C'est essoufflé que Siegfried arrive auprès de son ami, mais cela ne l'empêche d'avoir un petit sourire provoquant aux lèvres.

-Et c'est toi qui me pose la question?

Serrant avec force sa béquille, Syd foudroie des yeux son ami et chef qui recule, surpris.

-Laisse-moi.

Et sans rajouter autre chose, Syd reprend sa marche, arrivant rapidement à la porte qu'il ouvre. Quittant le palais, le Guerrier Divin de Mizar se dirige vers les écuries où il remercie d'un acquiescement sec de la tête les deux palefreniers qui se sont occupés de sa monture.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à chevaucher l'étalon qu'on lui présente, une voix dans sa tête le paralyse de surprise.

~Je comprends ta colère et ton impatience, Syd de Mizar. Mais ne crois-tu pas que tu t'es montré incorrect envers Siegfried?~

-Princesse Hilda? demande-t-il, hésitant.

~C'est bien moi.~ sourit la voix de la Reine d'Asgard. ~Bud va bien, il est inutile que tu aggraves tes blessures en voulant le rejoindre alors que tu peines à rester debout.~

Bien qu'il ne le maîtrise pas à la perfection, rongé par la fièvre qu'il était, Syd avait _**vu**_ son jumeau entrain de se battre. Tout comme il avait _**vu**_ l'œuvre des années sur son frère.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines s'étant écoulées, le Guerrier Divin avait imaginé mille plans pour quitter le palais et rejoindre son frère, mais soit Sigmund soit un autre Guerrier Divin l'en empêchait.

D'un naturel calme voir doux en temps ordinaire, au bout d'un mois Syd devenait plus dur, plus intransigeant envers les soigneurs et les nouveaux combattants d'Odin. Ce qui explique sa fureur actuelle.

-Je...hésite l'adolescent avant de capituler dans un soupir. Vous avez raison. Bud ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre que j'ai risq...

Syd s'interrompt, ouvrant de grands yeux sous les images que lui envoient son cerveau.

 ** **ﺊ** Une pièce grise. Au milieu de la pièce huit tables en métal. Sur ces tables reposent huit personnes dont deux d'entre elles sont familières pour Syd. Toutes ces personnes ont les yeux clos, le corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Le tient gris cendre. ****ﺊ**

Le Guerrier Divin de Mizar n'a pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle vague d'images attaque son cerveau, le faisant tituber dangereusement.

 ** **ﺊ** Une chambre blanche où dans le lit dort un adolescent albinos qui est relié par d'étranges appareils. Une main dégage avec douceur une mèche de cheveux des paupières closes de l'adolescent alors que l'autre main serre avec affection une de celles du jeune Guerrier Divin, l'œil brûlant de larmes.  
**

 **-Balder...murmure, tremblante, la voix de Bud. Mon fils.** **ﺊ**

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Syd a la respiration sifflante. Comme à chaque fois qu'il est surpris par la violence des images. Se retenant au cheval qu'il avait voulu enjamber, l'adolescent calque sa respiration sur celle de l'animal resté calme.

Une fois son souffle revenu, il relève la tête vers les palefreniers et leur présente ses excuses en leur précisant qu'il a changé d'avis, qu'il ne part pas.

-Syd?

Se retournant, Syd voit s'avancer vers lui son ami qui, fait surprenant, hésite à avancer plus.

-Je suis désolé Siegfried. prend-il les devants. Je n'aurais pas du m'empoter de la sorte.

-Rentrons, veux-tu? propose le Guerrier Divin de Dubhe.

Acquiesçant, Syd suit son ami jusqu'à la bibliothèque, mais un garde les arrête, leur demandant de se rendre à la chambre de la Reine Hilda.

Si les deux Guerriers Divins sont surpris par la demande, ils obéissent néanmoins. En chemin, Siegfried accepte les excuses de son ami après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué le pourquoi Bud n'était connu que de rares personnes à savoir Hilda, ses parents et lui-même.

-...cela va te paraître étrange, mais lorsque je me suis senti mourir, j'ai été heureux de rendre mon dernier souffle dans ses bras.

Syd garde sous silence son secret. Il sait que son secret est quelque chose d'incroyable et qu'il est l'unique garçon dans son arbre généalogique (du côté maternel) à posséder cette capacité unique.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de leur Reine, c'est Siegfried qui frappe à la porte pour ensuite entrer après qu'il ait obtenu la permission.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, Siegfried et Syd voient tout de suite que leur Princesse a fort changé.

Si l'ancienne Représentante d'Odin a vieilli les deux amis ne s'attendaient pas à la voir aussi affaiblie!

S'avançant vers le lit, les Guerriers Divins voient leurs amis debout à la droite du lit Mime et Thor alors que Fenrir est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, regardant l'horizon, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, mais ni Syd ni Siegfried n'est dupe.

Si en apparence Fenrir semble ignorer ses frères d'armes, il est à l'affût de la moindre parole bien qu'il aurait souhaité se trouver ailleurs.

-Majesté. s'inclinent les nouveaux arrivants.

-Pas de ça entre nous. sourit tendrement Hilda. Il y a longtemps que je vous considère comme des amis.

Un silence étonné empli la chambre, apportant avec lui de petits sourires gênés de remerciement de la part de quatre des cinq Guerriers Divins présents.

-Comment? demande Fenrir.

Si toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui, l'adolescent élevé par des loups ne quitte pas le paysage des yeux, attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Je ne sais pas Fenrir. répond Hilda. J'ignore pourquoi les Dieux vous ont ramené à la vie vous cinq et pas Hagen et Alberich, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a une raison à cela.

Acquiesçant, Fenrir réfléchit aux paroles de sa souveraine. De même que ses frères d'armes.

-Majesté? prend la parole Thor. Qui sont ces hommes qui sont partis avec Lord Sigmund pour le Sanctuaire d'Athéna?

-Ce sont des Guerriers Divins. répond Mime.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers le Guerrier musicien.

-Forkel, mon père, m'apprit lorsque j'étais enfant qu'il existe deux Ordre de Guerriers Divins.

Voyant qu'il a l'attention de tout le monde, Mime reprend:

-Le premier Ordre, le notre, est composé de combattants protégés sous l'une des étoiles de la Grande Ourse appelé les Conquérants. Le deuxième est différent car les Robes Divines représentent des animaux de mythologie. Tout d'abord il y a:

°Grani, le fils de Sleipnir.

°Eikthyrnir pour le Cerf se nourrissant des jeunes pousses de Laeradr.

°Gullinbursti pour le sanglier doré du Dieu Freyr, créé par les Nains forgerons Eitri et Brokk.

°Garm est le chien enchaîné à l'entrée de Niflheim, dans la caverne Gnipahellir, gardant le Monde des Morts.

°Nidhögg pour le Dragon dévoreur des cadavres des parjures, des meurtriers et des adultères

°Hræsvelg est un géant ayant l'apparence d'un aigle.

°Vient en dernier Tanngrisnir qui représente l'un des Boucs du Dieu qui porte ton nom. termine-t-il en tournant la tête vers Thor.

Tout au long des explications de leur frère d'armes, Siegfried et les autres Guerriers Divins ont éprouvé du mal à admettre qu'il existe un deuxième Ordre de Guerriers Divins, mais cela explique aussi pourquoi ils avaient tous ce sentiment de n'être pas les seuls protecteurs de la famille royale et d'Asgard.

Un gémissement plaintif suivit d'un objet qui tombe à terre de même qu'un corps fait tourner la tête de Hilda et des adolescents vers la source où tous sont surpris de voir Syd se tenir la tête à deux mains, yeux clos, à genoux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Syd! s'exclament-ils, inquiets.

Mais Syd ne les entend pas, serrant avec forces son crâne douloureux.

 **ﺉ** **Du sable. À perde de vue. Des gouttes de sang au sol. Une légère brise soulève des mèches de cheveux gris. Bud fait face à un adolescent qui miaule tout en parlant alors que le Guerrier Divin est en mauvaise posture s'il en juge par le sang qui s'écoule de son œil perdu.**

 **Alors qu'il tient difficilement sur ses jambes, Bud s'élance. Attaquant sans relâche son adversaire qui esquive facilement. Soudain la Robe Divine de Bud explose au niveau du torse. Tombant à genoux, Bud crache du sang sous l'œil satisfait de l'adolescent.** **ﺊ**

C'est sous le regard inquiet de sa Reine et de ses frères d'armes que Syd perd connaissance sans avoir repris pied dans la réalité. Après avoir été victime tout au long de son "absence" d'une crise d'angoisse aussi inexpliquée qu'inquiétante.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors? Ai-je réussi à vous surprendre mes chères lectrices? J'ai hâte de connaître vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

* «Héritier majeur » (en hindi) : Titre que porte Syd afin de le différencier de Lord Tigris qu'est son jumeau. Son neveu est mineur et ne pourra porter le titre de Lord qu'à la mort de son père et de son oncle!


	25. 24: Décès

Ave à toi aussi, Saintseiyadreame! Je suis contente d'avoir pu égayer ta journée, ma chère! Pas de soucis pour l'attente, je sais que ça prend du temps de mettre sous cartons ce qui a été notre vie! Alors laisse-moi te souhaiter bon courage aussi bien pour les devoirs que pour le déménagement en lui-même! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Nous voici au chapitre 24 où vous allez apprendre qui des Guerriers Divins et des Chevaliers d'Athéna a perdu la vie après que les médecins du Sanctuaire aient tous tentés pour les sauver! J'espère juste de tout cœur que je ne vais pas me retrouver lynchée dans vos reviews, quoique...Ça serait mérité, non? Quelle que soit la réponse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 24: Décès

Au Sanctuaire, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Il est 15 heures et cela fait des heures qu'Athéna se trouve au bureau du directeur de l'hôpital. Hyoga, ses amis et les Guerriers Divins debouts patientent comme ils le peuvent.

Kōga soupire, inquiet pour la suite des événements et pour ses amis hospitalisés. Si l'identité de Lord Tigris a été une surprise pour Saori et les Chevaliers Légendaires ils ont été ravis de le savoir en vie après toutes ces années. C'est Hyoga qui a expliqué à son neveu et aux amis de ce dernier la Bataille d'Asgard.

Loin de s'imaginer que l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne raconte la possession d'Hilda et du triste résultat obtenu, Bud longe les couloirs, à la recherche de la chambre de Balder.

Arrivé devant la porte portant le numéro 45, le Guerrier Divin hésite. Le jargon médical est une langue étrangère pour Bud, mais lorsqu'il avait vu Balder sortir de la salle d'opération avec un masque à oxygène, le tient livide, son cœur avait cessé de battre.

FLASH-BACK

Tout Asgard s'est un jour posé la question sur l'identité du père du bébé de la défunte Princesse Freya*, morte deux semaines après la naissance. Bébé qu'Hilda avait élevé avec Amour et tendresse sans pour autant délaisser son fils!

Elle seule avait deviné l'identité du père du bébé. Alors que Balder pleurait, la Reine d'Asgard avait quitté ses appartements pour se rendre à la nurserie afin de s'occuper de son neveu. C'est là qu'elle avait été témoin d'une scène digne du plus beau tableau représentant l'Amour familial:

Balder, alors bébé de six mois, était confortablement calé contre le torse d'un homme, ce même homme se mit à chanter tout en caressant encore et encore le visage et les cheveux du bébé d'une main alors que l'autre lui tient le biberon plein de lait:

** **Byssan lulle barnet  
gryta henger i jarnet  
koka full av rømmegraut  
åt det vesle barnet**

Lorsque l'homme avait terminé son chant, il avait baissé les yeux vers le tout petit enfant, constatant avec surprise que si le petit être s'était calmé, il ne s'était pas endormi pour autant!

Maladroitement, l'homme avait tenté de se lever pour mettre au lit le bébé, mais ce dernier avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux de l'adulte dans son petit poing, riant de la surprise peinte sur le visage de l'homme.

Cachée, Hilda avait vu l'homme sourire. D'un vrai sourire. Tendre, aimant. Paternel.

-Je t'aime Balder.

Timidement, l'homme avait embrassé le front du bébé qui avait ri. Après avoir chanté une nouvelle fois la berceuse, le bébé avait fini par s'endormir, tendrement bercé dans les bras de l'homme.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Aujourd'hui, 14 ans plus tard, Bud ne peut nier que son cœur s'est gonflé d'Amour pur pour le bébé qu'il venait voir en cachette. Jusqu'au jour où Hilda l'avait convoqué pour lui confier la tache de recruter de nouveaux Guerriers Divins tout en lui apprenant qu'elle sait le lien qui l'unit à Balder.

Si Bud avait été surpris par la nouvelle, il n'en avait rien montré, reconnaissant envers sa souveraine d'avoir gardé le secret.

S'asseyant près du lit où dort Balder, Bud dégage avec douceur une mèche de cheveux blancs des yeux de l'adolescent alors que son autre main serre avec affection la main droite du jeune Guerrier Divin, l'œil brûlant de larmes qu'il retient difficilement.

-Balder...murmure-t-il. Mon fils.

Le silence est discrètement interrompu par les machines qui meublent la chambre d'hôpital, mais cela n'empêche pas Bud d'ouvrir son cœur:

-Plus d'une fois j'aurais voulu te dire ces deux mots, mais je n'ai pas pu. Même si j'ai été reconnu comme héritier légitime de la Maison Tigris suite à la mort de Syd, je n'étais pas assez noble aux yeux de la noblesse pour déclarer ma paternité.

Caressant avec douceur le visage livide de son enfant, Bud ne le quitte pas un instant de l'œil, reprenant son monologue.

-Ta mère, la Princesse Freya, t'aurait apporté tout l'Amour que tu aurais du recevoir, mais les Dieux l'ont rappelé à eux peu après ta naissance. Sache qu'elle t'aimait. Apprendre qu'elle t'attendait a été pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie pouvait lui faire après la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait quinze ans auparavant.

Le jumeau de Syd soupire, fatigué.

-Tu m'es plus précieux que ma propre vie, Balder. termine-t-il. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu te réveilles, mon fils.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, Bud s'endormit, terrassé par l'angoisse qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait du attendre que Balder sorte de la salle d'opération.

* * *

Dans le bureau du directeur de l'hôpital, l'ambiance est propice aux larmes. Saori retient difficilement les siennes après l'annonce des chirurgiens.

Si Balder, Yuna, Eden, Kiki et Fudō sont en salle de réveil, ce n'est pas le cas des autres.

Apprendre que Shiryū, Shina, Ennéade, Seiya, Menkar, Ikki et les Guerriers Divins Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et Surt d'Eikthyrnir.

 _Comment annoncer à Shunrei, Ryūhō, Shun, Seika et Hilda cette tragédie?_ songe-t-elle, attristée.

Hyoga, à sa droite, le bras droit plâtré, est revenu depuis peu de la morgue. L'annonce de la mort des Chevaliers de la Balance, du Phénix et du Sagittaire est un coup dur pour lui, mais fidèle à l'éducation de feu-Camus il ne montre rien. Il se propose pour annoncer à Shunrei la mort de son mari.

-Non, Hyoga. refuse gentiment la réincarnation d'Athéna. C'est à moi d'annoncer cette triste nouvelle.

D'une voix sans émotions, l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne avait répliqué qu'il s'en occuperait. Par respect envers la mémoire des défunts dont fait partie son beau-frère.

-Apophis n'est pas encore terrassé. lui fait-il remarquer. En mémoire de nos amis et des Guerriers Divins d'Eikthyrnir et de Tanngrisnir nous allons tout faire pour sauver la Terre des projets de conquête d'Apophis.

Si Saori est surprise de l'absence d'émotions dans la voix de son Chevalier, elle ne peut qu'acquiescer devant les sages paroles prononcées.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Quel est votre sentiment premier après avoir apprit la mort de Seiya et des autres? J'avoue que je n'ai pas aimé mettre Ikki, Siryū et Shina parmi les défunts tombés au combat, mais ainsi va mon imagination! En échange d'une bonne dose d'énergie, elle souhaite faire souffrir les personnages (pas dans toutes mes fictions, Dieu merci!). Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*Je n'aime pas trop le prénom de ''Flamme'' pour la petite sœur d'Hilda!

**Petite comptine norvégienne dont le titre est ''Chut, petit bébé''. Voici les paroles en français:

''Chut, petit bébé  
La bouilloire est suspendue  
Remplie de bouillie bouillante à la crème aigre  
Pour le petit enfant.''


	26. 25: Les deux orphelins

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Deux jours pour écrire ce chapitre, j'en suis toute retournée! Je vous remercie pour votre patience, les filles, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous toutes!  
**

Chapitre 25: Les deux orphelins

Camouflée dans les ombres, témoin involontaire de la détresse du Général, la personne cachée est incapable de bouger. Bien que blessée au bras, la personne cachée n'a pas suivit les Chevaliers et le Marina jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Lorsque la dernière momie est tombée au combat, elle avait entendu le cri de Bud. S'étant retournée la personne cachée dans les ombres avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant Balder être transpercer de part en part par la lance d'or d'une momie qui avait voulu l'attaquer dans le dos!

D'horreur, elle avait écarquillé les yeux, mais aucuns sons n'étaient sortis de la barrière de ses lèvres. Trop choquée pour articuler le moindre mot, ses bras s'étaient levés d'eux-même rattrapant in-extremis Balder.

Le poids du jeune Prince avait augmenté la douleur à son bras, mais Utgarda (car il s'agit de lui) n'en avait cure. Tout de suite après avoir allongé délicatement le neveu de sa Reine au sol, le Guerrier Divin avait comprimé la plaie tout en appelant son frère d'armes à rester éveillé, l'appelant ''Mon Amour'' sous l'inquiétude, dévoilant sans le vouloir le lien qui unit les deux jeunes porteurs de Robes Divines!

Ses mains et le haut de son armure couverts de sang, Utgarda est incapable de bouger tellement l'inquiétude qu'il ressent lui serre le cœur.

Tombant à genoux, tête basse, l'adolescent prie Odin de sauver Balder, qu'il est prêt à mourir à la place du jeune Prince si le Roi des Dieux accepte sa demande. Ce même Roi qui lui a sauvé la vie par le passé...

FLASH-BACK

Il ne sait qui il est. Ni qui son ses parents. Lorsqu'il a ouvert les yeux c'est un paysage enneigé qui s'est offert à lui. Le visage en sang, il s'était levé malgré un puissant vertige.

En regardant tout autour de lui l'enfant qu'était Utgarda n'avait vue que des ruines. Un village incendié, pillé. Une attaque de voleurs sans l'ombre d'un doute.

En sillonnant le village, le petit garçon ne voyait que des corps sans vie, mais aucun ne lui est familier.

C'est ainsi que l'enfant avait quitté son village, se rendant par ses propres moyens au village suivant où il fut recueilli par un couple de vieillard.

Après avoir été soigné et nourri, Utgarda avait répondu aux nombreuses questions du couple, inquiet du manque d'émotions sur un si jeune visage. Lorsque l'un des deux hommes lui avait demandé son nom, l'enfant avait froncé des sourcils.

Une voix grave dans sa tête lui avait susurré un nom. Acquiesçant, l'enfant avait rouvert les yeux vers les deux hommes, leur répondant ceci:

-Utgarda.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil les deux hommes ayant recueilli Utgarda lui avait demandé s'il accepterait qu'il soit leur fils. il avait accepté, plus pour faire plaisir aux deux hommes âgés que par besoin.

D'un commun accord, ses désormais pères lui avaient enseigné tout ce qui allait devenir son éducation, regrettant juste une chose. Une seule. L'absence d'émotions chez leur fils.

Du haut de ses quatre ans, c'est une vieille femme qui avait trouvé l'âge exact du petit orphelin, Utgarda avait très vite compris qu'il ne se comportait pas comme tous enfants de son âge.

Plus érudit que joueur. Plus calme voir silencieux que bruyant. Plus muet que bavard. Vali et Nari, les pères adoptifs d'Utgarda, avaient tenté de faire comprendre à leur fils l'importance de jouer, de laisser exprimer ses émotions, mais le petit garçon haussait des épaules, replongeant aussitôt dans sa lecture.

Ce n'est que trois ans plus tard qu'Utgarda allait exprimer deux émotions. La tristesse. Et la curiosité.

Son père Vali lui avait apprit le dessin et la peinture. Nari lui avait enseigné les rudiments du combat au corps-à- corps puisqu'il avait été un ancien soldat sous les ordres du Seigneur Forkel, le père du défunt Guerrier Divin de Benetnash.

Nari était mort de maladie et Vali de vieillesse six jours avant les sept ans de leur fils adoptif.

La mort des deux hommes avait apporté des larmes sur les joues de l'enfant qui avait pleuré en secret la perte de sa famille.

En trois ans, il n'avait pas réussi à leur dire qu'il les aimait, mais il le montrait via des petits présents.

Aujourd'hui âgé de sept ans, le petit orphelin se promenait assez régulièrement en forêt, fuyant la compagnie des enfants tout en refusant la pitié des adultes lorsqu'il avait entendu des pleurs. Et des rires.

Haussant des épaules, Utgarda n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le nom de la personne persécutée. Balder. Le Prince Balder.

Se dirigeant vers les voix, Utgarda avait été témoin d'une scène que son père Nari aurait détesté voir: le harcèlement.

Le petit Prince, dos à Utgarda, tentait de reprendre un objet que l'un des garçons envoyait à l'un de ses complices, ce dernier faisant de même, se moquant ouvertement de sa victime. Comme les trois autres garçons.

En se retournant pour courir afin de rattraper l'objet qui lui tient à cœur, le Prince montre son visage blafard ravagé par les larmes et son regard carmin à Utgarda qui avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre devant la beauté étrange du neveu de la Reine Hilda.

Cœur qui s'était remis à battre après que le petit Prince fut une nouvelle fois victime de l'un de ses bourreaux. Bourreaux qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui faire un croche-patte assez sournois.

Le petit Prince était tombé à terre, se cassant le poignet à en juger par l'horrible craquement et le cri de douleur poussé.

Si les voyous se sont moqués de leur victime, Utgarda était sorti de sa cachette, les fusillant des yeux.

Sans qu'un seul mot ne fût prononcer, Utgarda avait récupérer l'objet arraché au petit Prince des mains de l'un des voyous.

Effrayés par le visage aussi lisse que de la glace du nouveau venu, les voyous avaient fui comme des lapins devant le regard affamé d'un animal sauvage. Ramassant l'objet tant chéri par le neveu de la Reine, Utgarda s'était tourné vers son Prince, l'aidant à s'asseoir, examinant sa blessure sous tous les angles.

Étonné qu'on prenne soin de lui, Balder avait gardé le silence, muet de stupeur tout en serrant contre lui sa peluche. Car oui, l'objet qu'il avait tenté de récupérer était une peluche représentant un Tigre à dents de sabre, confectionné par sa défunte mère.

En levant les yeux vers le petit Prince, Utgarda lui avait demandé d'une voix douce s'il souhaite qu'il le raccompagne jusqu'au Palais.

-O...ui. avait accepté le petit Prince, le regard brillant de timidité. S'il vous plaît.

Sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne le sache, c'est ainsi que naquit leur amitié.

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Si vous trouvez qu'il fallait rajouter quelque chose dans ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire! Je pourrais écrire la suite de la rencontre entre Balder et Utgarda jusqu'à leur premier baiser! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**


	27. 26: Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!Encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos si chouettes reviews! Non, je n'oublie pas que je vous ai causé beaucoup de chagrin avec le chapitre 'Décès', mais comme je l'ai promis à Rubis je tenterai de faire en sorte que les esprits des Chevaliers et Guerriers Divins décédés donnent un coup de main à leurs amis encore en vie! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!**

 **PS: Ce chapitre a été réalisé en 48 heures! Merci à vous toutes pour cette force en imagination! Vous êtes les meilleures!**

Chapitre 26: Souvenirs

À Asgard, Siegfried et ses frères d'armes s'interrogent. Que s'est-il passé dans la chambre de leur souveraine pour que Syd s'évanouisse?

D'un commun accord, Mime est resté au chevet de Syd alors que Siegfried et Thor se dirigent vers la bibliothèque, Fenrir ayant quitté le château pour une balade improvisée dans les forêts. Les trois Guerriers Divins resté au Palais relèvent la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Même Fenrir stoppe sa marche, abasourdi.

Malgré la distance, ils ont parfaitement ressenti la mort des Chevaliers de Pégase, du Dragon et du Phénix.

-Im...possible. est l'unique mot qui franchit leurs lèvres.

Les quatre adolescents ne comprennent pas comment cela est possible. Même morts, ils avaient suivis avec attention les combats et victoires des Chevaliers d'Athéna qui s'étaient toujours relevés même lorsque la situation semblait sans issue! Alors...savoir qu'en ce jour trois des Chevaliers Légendaires ont perdu la vie leur fait mal au cœur. Eux qui avaient secrètement espéré les revoir pour lire la stupeur sur leur visage en les découvrant de retour parmi les vivants, on peut dire que leur plan tombe à l'eau.

* * *

Aux Cinq Pics, Shunrei ouvre brusquement les yeux qu'elle pose sur la cascade. Le cœur en miettes.

-Shiryū...

Ce simple prénom apporte avec lui des torrents de larmes silencieuses. Elle sait. Elle savait que cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte serait plus terrible que les autres. Mais elle aurait aimé se tromper. Portant ses mains à son torse, Shunrei baisse la tête tout en caressant la petite tête lovée contre son sein gauche dans une vaine tentative pour se calmer.

-Mon petit parfum...murmure-t-elle avec tristesse. Tu n'auras connu ton papa que six petits mois...

Personne au Sanctuaire n'est au courant pour la naissance de l'enfant. Sauf le défunt Chevalier d'or et leur fils.

A 40 ans, Shunrei ne pensait pas pouvoir retomber enceinte. Surtout que la Chine est connue pour être le pays de l'enfant unique, mais Shiryū avait été ravi de cette nouvelle. C'était lui qui avait trouvé le prénom de leur enfant, persuadé que ça serait une fille.

-Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que tu avais eu raison...sanglote la veuve éplorée.

Comme en réponse aux larmes de sa mère, le bébé se met à pleurer lui aussi sans savoir que son grand frère et lui sont les seuls trésors qui restent à leur mère dévorée par la douleur de la perte.

* * *

Dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital Ryūhō se réveille difficilement. A son chevet se trouvent Sōma et Tayuya qui discutent à voix basse. Les deux Chevaliers se sentent mal à l'aise. Comment annoncer à leur ami que son père est mort au combat? Qu'il est désormais orphelin de père? Si le Chevalier de bronze connaît la souffrance d'avoir perdu un membre de sa famille, il est persuadé que son ami se remettra plus facilement de son deuil en allant rejoindre sa mère aux Cinq Pics.

Tayuya n'y croit pas, argumentant que Ryūhō voudra venger la mort injuste de son père en participant à la suite des événements.

C'est une ambiance tendue qui accueille le jeune garçon qui remarque, au premier coup d'œil, la peine luire dans les yeux de ses amis. Alors qu'il se redresse en position semi-assisse semi-allongée, la première chose qui le frappe en plein cœur est l'absence de son père à son chevet. Une boule grosse comme une pierre vient bloquer sa gorge, mais grâce à un verre d'eau tendu par Tayuya, Ryūhō murmure ces mots d'une voix tremblante.

-Mon père est...

-Oui, peu après son arrivée au bloc opératoire. acquiesce tristement Tayuya en prenant délicatement la main de l'adolescent.

-On est désolés. compatit Sōma en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Des larmes silencieuses roulent le long des joues de l'adolescent en deuil. Fermant les yeux, il plonge sa tête dans ses genoux qu'il a remonté contre son torse, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras.

En voyant les épaules de son ami être secouées de sanglots silencieux, le Petit Lion n'hésite pas. Il prend son ami dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre lui caresse le dos en de grands cercles circulaires. Les mêmes gestes que son père lui avait apportés dans le passé après qu'il ait perdu sa mère.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles aucuns des deux Chevaliers debout n'osent briser le silence. Silence qui est brisé par Ryūhō qui demande d'une voix étouffée ce que sont devenus les autres.

-Yuna, Eden, Balder, Kiki et Fudō sont en salle de réveil.

-Malheureusement Seiya, Shina, Ikki, Ennéade, Menkar et les Guerriers Divins Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et Surt d'Eikthyrnir sont décédés. termine Tayuya.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres échappe à Ryūhō à l'évocation de ses oncles. Car si les Chevaliers Légendaires sont connus partout dans le monde ils sont surtout connus pour se considérer comme frères. Pas de sang (sauf Ikki et Shun), mais de cœur.

Après tout, n'est-ce pas Shun qui avait aidé sa mère à accoucher? N'est-ce pas Hyoga qui l'avait baptisé deux semaines après sa naissance? N'avait-il pas pour parrains Seiya et Ikki?

À toutes ces questions que se posent l'adolescent en deuil s'ajoutent des souvenirs. Des souvenirs d'autrefois peu après que son père et ses oncles eussent été victimes de la Marque des Ténèbres de Mars. Ensuite les souvenirs de l'annonce de son oncle Shun lorsqu'il avait annoncé la grossesse-surprise de Hyoga. L'étonnement de tout le monde, lui compris, avant que Ikki n'éclate de rire, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague.

Ryūhō revoit Shun tendre au Chevalier Phénix une feuille de papier où il était inscrit noir sur blanc les résultats d'analyse sanguins. La tête hilarante que Ikki avait faite avait fait rire tout le monde.

Et puis Shun ne pouvait mentir puisqu'au cours des neuf mois de grossesse Ikki passait régulièrement chez son frère et son beau-frère pour avoir des nouvelles, ayant admis au bout de six mois que le ventre arrondi de l'ancien Chevalier du Cygne n'était pas une farce. Pas après senti le coup de pied du bébé.

Sa joie, immense, à la naissance de son cousin où d'une même voix Hyoga et Shun lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur fils, ce que le jeune Chevalier du Dragon avait accepté, les yeux brûlants de larmes de reconnaissance et d'Amour pur pour le minuscule bébé.

 _Par ta faute, Apophis, tu as détruit ma famille..._ songe Ryūhō, le cœur empli de haine. _Où que tu te caches je te retrouverais et te tuerais de mes mains!_

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Bon, à la base, c'était pas prévu que Ryūhō soit empli de haine, mais si on y réfléchit bien, c'est logique, non? Apophis kidnappe son chéri, envoie son armée de momies au Sanctuaire pour ensuite apprendre que durant la bataille son père a trouvé la mort a de quoi bouleversé quelqu'un, non? Même le plus doux des Chevaliers!  
**


	28. 27: Je t'aime, maman

Ma chère Saintseiyadreame, je suis trooop contente pour toi! C'est super! Laisse-moi de te rassurer sur le fait que Hyoga est un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal! Il ne faut pas oublier que je ne m'appelle pas Miss Homme Enceinte 2 pour rien! ^^

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le 27ème chapitre dédié à Balder et feu-Freya! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de l'écrire! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 27: Maman, je t'aime tellement

Le néant. Le bien-être. Balder se sent bien. Si bien qu'il ne souhaite pas quitter cette obscurité si réconfortante.

Soudain la douleur. Inattendue. Brutale. L'adolescent ouvre les yeux, se redressant dans un bond surpris.

La lumière est aveuglante. Levant le bras pour protéger ses yeux sensibles, Balder patiente, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité.

Des cris de voix de femmes. Soudain un hurlement de douleur qui surprend Balder qui se retourne pour l'instant d'après écarquillé les yeux d'incompréhension.

Devant lui, allongée dans un lit, serrant de toutes ses forces la main de la Reine Hilda, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, au visage dégoulinant de sueur, enceinte souffre le martyre.

Balder est incapable de détacher son regard sur le visage de la future mère.

C'est lorsque enfin le travail est terminé et que la jeune mère serre contre elle le fruit de ses entrailles que les jambes de Balder le dirigent vers le lit où, en découvrant le visage du bébé, qu'il tombe à genoux, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues livides.

-Maman...chuchote-t-il, ému au delà des mots.

Alors qu'il lève une main tremblante vers le visage de la Princesse Freya un phénomène étrange se produit, 'réveillant' Balder comme le ferait un seau d'eau glacée: Une des sage-femmes vient de lui traverser le corps!

Incapable de se relever comme il est dans l'impossibilité de détourner le regard, Balder est témoin des mots d'Amour de sa mère qui le défend face aux propos horribles de la sage-femme âgée, douces mélodies à ses oreilles.

-Mon bébé n'est pas un monstre, c'est vous! défend-elle son bébé, le regard noir. Le physique de mon fils est surprenant, certes, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de le juger comme monstre alors que c'est un bébé tout à fait ordinaire!

Balder n'a jamais oublié que son aspect physique plus que particulier a attiré moqueries et regards effrayés voir méprisants, mais grâce à sa tante Balder sait qu'il existe d'autres enfants dans le monde ayant la même 'maladie' que lui.

Alors...entendre ces mots de la bouche de sa mère lui fait chaud au cœur.

C'est entant que spectateur-fantôme que Balder est témoin de l'Amour débordant de sa mère à son encontre pendant deux semaines. Au cours de ces quinze jours il ne l'a jamais quittée. Aussi bien des yeux que du reste. Chaque moment passé avec sa mère renforce l'Amour filial que ressent le jeune Guerrier Divin pour la femme qui l'a mis au monde.

Comme il est témoin de la faiblesse jours après jours de la Princesse, incapable de quitter son lit, ses forces déclinant avec une rapidité effrayante. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit où sa mère ne s'est pas réveillée.

Alors...assisté aux funérailles de sa mère est pour lui une épreuve de force car s'entendre pleurer de toute la force de ses poumons de bébé son incompréhension et sa peur alors que le jeune Andreas tentait de le calmer pendant que la Reine Hilda offrait un magnifique hommage à sa jeune sœur, soutenue silencieusement par le Chevalier du Phénix, est une vraie déchirure.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le cercueil est mis en terre dans un silence empli de tristesse et de regrets. S'avançant vers la stèle fraîchement installée, la Reine Hilda dépose une couronne de fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes.

-Repose en paix, ma tendre et aimée petite sœur. murmure-t-elle tout en caressant la croix.

Lorsque la foule quitte le cimetière, Balder se laisse tomber devant la tombe de sa mère, libérant son cœur en de grosses larmes amères.

-Maman...oh, maman! Je t'aime tellement...

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Et pour le prochain? Qui parmi les Chevaliers encore debout accompagneront** **Ryūhō et ses amis jusqu'en Égypte? Je suis toute ouïe!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est un tout petit chapitre que je vous propose! Je tiens quand même à m'excuser, mais je tenterai de me rattraper pour le prochain! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 28

Dans une autre chambre, Hyoga se tient assis près du lit où dort profondément Shun, un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Les médecins lui ont diagnostiqué un profond épuisement et une sévère malnutrition.

La main droite de son mari dans sa main gauche le Chevalier d'or s'en veut. Énormément. Il s'en veut pour ne pas avoir senti que son époux était en danger malgré la distance, mais que surtout qu'il avait été kidnappé!

-Pardonne-moi, chéri. murmure-t-il. J'aurais du sentir que tu étais en danger...

Seul le silence répond au Chevalier Légendaire qui soupire. Caché dans les ombres, Yuë a le cœur serré, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues trop pâles.

Après le départ de Saori du treizième temple, Yuë avait su quitter le temple du Grand Pope en catimini, un mauvais pressentiment lui ayant noué le ventre. À raison.

Apprendre que ses oncles et Surt sont morts, les larmes du petit garçon doublent d'intensité. Il savait qu'en venant au Sanctuaire Surt chercherait des informations sur lui, sur son décès, mais avait-il trouvé les réponses qu'il cherchait?

 _Déterminé comme il l'était, il les a sûrement trouvé._

Soudain, Yuë se retrouve enlacé, sa tête reposant contre un torse chaud alors que plusieurs bras l'enlacent de tous côté. Le geste surprend l'enfant de Shun et Hyoga, mais trop malheureux, il accepte l'étreinte de ses amis.

La nouvelle génération de Chevaliers d'or s'était promis de garder secrète leur identité, mais ne serait-ce pas plus simple de tout avouer?

Seiya, Shina, Shiryū et Ikki ne sauraient jamais la vérité sur leur retour à la vie, mais une voix dans la tête de Yuë lui affirme qu'ils auraient été surpris, mais heureux de la nouvelle.

 _Et toi Surt?_ _Aurais-tu été heureux d'apprendre mon retour à la vie?_ songe le petit garçon en deuil.

 **Note de l'auteure: Comme je vous l'avais annoncé un peu plus, c'est très court, mais je n'arrivais pas à produire plus! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis!**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis désolée de l'attente, mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration au pire moment! Il se peut que ce chapitre vous semble très petit, mais promis le prochain est celui où les Chevaliers vont s'envoler pour l'Égypte! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Si quelque chose vous chiffonne ou si vous avez remarqué quelques petites fautes, merci de me le dire par MP, s'il vous plait!**

Chapitre 29

Une semaine s'écoule pendant laquelle les Chevaliers et les Guerriers Divins reprennent du poil de la bête lentement, mais sûrement. Plus d'une fois Ryuho avait tenté de faire entendre son projet de partir en Égypte pour combattre Apophis, mais à chacune de ses visites Saori refusait car il fallait préparer les défunts pour leur dernier voyage tout en allant chercher Shunrei. Mission que Hyoga avait accomplie.

La cérémonie avait été simple, empreinte de , Yuë et Shunrei n'ont pas su retenir leurs larmes tellement leur douleur est grande bien qu'ils eurent à leurs côtés leur famille et amis.

Pour des raisons exceptionnelles les Guerriers Divins tombés au combat reposent au cimetière du Sanctuaire. Utgarda s'était porté volontaire pour faire le chemin entre la Grèce et Asgard pour prévenir son souverain de la mort de Héraclès de Tanngrisnir et de Surt d'Eikthyrnir, mais ce dernier le prit de court car un Hibou messager était arrivé au Sanctuaire, apportant dans son bec une missive annonçant le décès de la Reine Hilda, emportée par la maladie.

Questionné par Syd de Mizar le nouveau Roi d'Asgard apprit à son protecteur qu'il a reçu une missive d'Utgarda lui disant que Balder et les autres vont bien, mais que les Guerriers Divins du Premier Ordre doivent rester à Asgard.

-Athéna et ses Chevaliers ignorent la puissance des Ramal d'Apophis, vous devez rester afin de protéger Asgard. avait expliqué Andreas à l'adolescent revenu à la vie, pragmatique.

Syd capitule. Trop facilement au goût de ses amis qui tentent de le questionner sur l'étrange mal dont il avait été victime un mois auparavant, mais le jumeau de Bud gardé le silence.

En secret de Syd, les autres Guerriers Divins se sont consultés afin d'essayer de percer l'étrange comportement de leur ami et frère d'armes, mais aucun des adolescents ne trouve de réponses plausibles.

Après cinq jours et quatre nuit Fenrir est choisi pour espionner Syd, à raison, car le Guerrier Divin de Mizar partit afin de rejoindre son jumeau en Grèce!

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Vous a-t-il plu? Je l'espère de tout cœur!**


	31. Petit plus

**Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Et non ceci n'est pas le 30ème chapitre, mais un petit plus afin de vous révéler les noms des momies venues combattre au Sanctuaire!**

 **Ne soyez pas étonné(e)s de découvrir plusieurs personnages d'univers différents (animé et mangas), c'est fait exprès! Alors! Nous avons...**

GATEGUARD et AVENIR du Bélier

FRANCISCA du Taureau

ABEL et CAÏN des Gémeaux

SAGE et HAKUREI du Cancer (pour le 1er) et de l'Autel (pour le second)

ILIAS du Lion

SHIJIMA de la Vierge

GENBU de la Balance

ZAPHIRI du Scorpion

AERAS du Sagittaire

IZO du Capricorne

KREST du Verseau

LUGONIS des Poissons

* * *

TENMA de Pégase

YUZURIHA de la Grue

YATO de la Licorne

* * *

ORPHÉE de la Lyre

ALBIOR* de Céphée

ALGOL de Persée

MISTY du Lézard

ASTERION du Chiens de chasse

MOSES de la Baleine

JAMIAN du Corbeau

CAPELLA du Cocher

BABEL du Centaure

SIRIUS du Grand Chien

DANTE de Cerbère

DIO de la Mouche

ARGHETI d'Héraclès

TREMY de la Flèche

AGORA du Lotus

SHIVA du Paon

* * *

BIAN de l'Hippocampe

ISAAK du Kraken

IO de Scylla

KRISHNA de Chrysaor

KAZA des Lymnades

* * *

 **Note de l'auteure: J'espère que ce non-chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura permis de trouver les réponses à vos questions si questions vous avez eu! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette journée/soirée!**

*Par pitié, n'appelez JAMAIS ce personnage Daidalos! J'ai en horreur ce nom, mais suis dans l'incapacité de vous expliquer pourquoi...


	32. 30: Vol en direction de l'Égypte

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Alors? Ne vous avais-je pas promis ce chapitre tant attendu? J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre 30: Vol en direction de l'Egypte!

Au Sanctuaire, Ryūhō tente de réconforter sa mère, mais le jeune garçon en est incapable. Sa haine l'étouffe. D'ordinaire optimiste et doux, le Chevalier du Dragon se montre irritable, presque agressif envers les adultes qui l'entourent.

Afin de ne pas affecter sa mère et sa petite soeur, il les laisse aux bons soins de Marine, allant se défouler dans l'une des arènes d'entraînement, maudissant Apophis de lui avoir arraché son amant et d'avoir tué son père et ses oncles!

Balder s'est réveillé le matin de la cérémonie, mais trop affaibli les médecins l'ont gardé en observation sous la surveillance de Sigmund.

Si Bud a accepté que le frère aîné de Siegfried soit le garde du corps de son enfant, il a particulièrement insisté pour que Fafnir n'entre jamais en contact avec l'adolescent albinos.

 _Athéna est folle!_ songe, en colère, le Chevalier du Dragon. _C'est MAINTENANT que nous devons nous rendre en Égypte pour combattre Apophis! Qu'attend-elle? Qu'il y ait d'autres victimes?_

Au comble de la fureur Ryūhō lance sa plus puissante attaque contre les mannequins en bois contre lesquels il se battait au corps à corps, mais la puissance de sa frappe détruit les mannequins et aurait détruit une bonne partie de l'arène si une puissante Cosmos-Énergie n'aurait stoppé à temps l'attaque de l'adolescent endeuillé.

-Tayuya?! s'exclame Ryūhō en reconnaissant la personne qui a su arrêter son attaque.

-J'ai cinq places pour le vol de ce soir en partance pour l'Égypte. sourit le Chevalier d'or. Souhaites-tu nous accompagner?

Ouvrant de grands yeux sous la surprise, le visage de Ryūhō s'illumine en comprenant que son aîné est d'accord avec lui, mais une question lui revient en tête.

-Qui nous accompagne?

-Kōga, Sōma, Lord Tigris, toi et moi. sourit davantage Tayuya.

C'est ravi que Ryūhō écoute son aîné lui expliquer son plan et le pourquoi Bud les accompagne.

Le reste de la journée le jeune Chevalier du Dragon est d'excellente humeur, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que sa tristesse et sa douleur se sont évaporées pour autant.

* * *

Égypte, chambre d'Apophis

Assis sur la barre de son balcon, Apophis regarde sans les voir les dunes de sables et les quelques Pyramides encore debout. Au niveau du sol se trouve ses Ramals et Rajem entrain de s'entraîner contre les momies que le Cosmos du Chevalier Légendaire d'Andromède a permit de ramener à la vie.

Plus tôt dans la journée Ramsès lui a fournis les explications qu'il attendait sur l'étrange lueur qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux d'Ânkhésenamon.

Il apprit que peu après la naissance de ses fils Ânkhésenamon avait voulu rester au Japon auprès de son mari, refusant de retourner vivre en Egypte pour y poursuivre son destin entant que future Ramal.

Furieux du choix de sa cadette, Ramsès l'a provoqué en duel. Duel qui se solda par la défaite de la jeune mère, épuisée par ses couches, qui reçut l'attaque secrète du futur Ramal du Crocodile.

-...j'en ai profité pour prendre avec moi Rajem. explique Ramsès avec un sourire froid.

Apophis se souvient d'avoir froncé des sourcils, curieux, pour ensuite demander comment Rajem a pu obtenir l'armure d'or du Scorpion. Encore une fois la réponse de Ramsès a satisfait le Dieu-Serpent.

-Je l'ai laissé sur l'île de Milo où je savais qu'un Chevalier cherchait un enfant qui pourrait endosser cette armure puisque le Chevalier Milo était décédé sans avoir formé d'apprentis.

Un simple coup d'oeil avait suffit au Ramal du Crocodile pour comprendre que son Dieu n'est pas satisfait.

-Soyez sans crainte, Majesté, Rajem était envouté et avait reçut des ordres très précis: Il devait suivre l'entraînement afin d'obtenir l'armure d'or, tuer son maître et ensuite me rejoindre en Égypte. Moi seul peut libérer Ânkhésenamon et Rajem de leur envoutement. termine le colosse.

Aussi soudain qu'inatendu une douleur fulgurante fait grimacer de douleur Apophis qui porte vivement ses mains à sa tête, grimaçant.

~Je me suis fais avoir par tes fausses promesses, Apophis.~ résonne la voix de Haruto dans son esprit. ~Mes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour te vaincre, devrais-je en mourir.~

-LA FERME! hurle le Dieu-Serpent avec colère.

Le hurlement du Dieu-Serpent est si puissant que les protecteurs d'Apophis stoppent leur entraînement pour tourner la tête vers leur Maître, inquiets.

* * *

Grèce très tard dans la nuit

Cinq silhouettes quittent le Sanctuaire sans faire de bruit, jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux à gauche comme à droite. La plus grande des silhouettes n'est pas inquiète.

Finalement, elles arrivent à quitter le Sanctuaire sans s'être faites remarquer. Soupirant de soulagement, les silhouettes se mettent à courir à pleine vitesse afin d'être à l'heure à l'aéroport où les attend un jet privé!

Une fois à bord de l'avion tout le monde se laisse tomber dans les sièges confortables, soulagés que personne n'ait remarqué leur absence au Sanctuaire. L'éclairage intérieur de l'avion révèle les identités de Kōga, Sōma, Bud, Tayuya et Ryūhō, mais à peine sont-ils installés et ont-ils bu une gorgée des bouteilles d'eau offertes par Tayuya que les adolescents sombrent immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Étonné par la rapidité à laquelle les jeunes garçons se sont endormis, Bud interroge Tayuya qui lui offre un sourire contrit.

-Ils ne dorment plus depuis une semaine, il est normal qu'ils tombent de fatigue.

-C'est vrai. reconnait le Guerrier Divin.

Ça n'a pas été de gaieté de cœur que Bud laisse son fils blessé et affaibli en Grèce, mais il sait que Utgarda le protégera contre vents et marées.

-Devrais-je mourir, personne ne touchera à un seul cheveu de son Altesse. lui avait promis l'adolescent sans passé.

Tournant la tête vers le hublot, Bud n'est pas à l'aise à l'idée de voyager dans les airs, mais si cela peut permettre à ses compagnons de voyage de se rendre plus vite en Égypte il ne peut que capituler.

Pendant sept heures* ni Bud ni Tayuya ne pipent mot, le premier en regardant l'horizon et le second en mémorisant une carte, marmonnant dans une langue étrangère aux oreilles du Guerrier Divin plus âgé.

Deux heures avant l'atterrissage Bud et Tayuya réveillent les adolescents qui, l'esprit embrumé, ont du mal à se réveiller.

Une hôtesse de l'air apporte aux voyageurs de quoi se restaurer afin de les aider à mieux s'éveiller sous le sourire charmeur de Sōma et le remerciement muet de Bud.

Lorsque l'avion se pose enfin sur le sol Égyptien Ryūhō et ses amis sont prêts à retourner tout le pays pour affronter Apophis!

Cependant à peines ont-ils quitté l'aéroport qu'ils sont abordés par un étrange personnage. L'inconnu est vêtu d'une cape qui lui recouvre entièrement le corps de la tête aux pieds, gardant le silence lorsque Tayuya lui demande de s'écarter.

L'étrange personnage toise Tayuya et ses compagnons de voyage, semblant sonder leur âme, mettant mal à l'aise les Chevaliers d'Athéna. Même Bud est dans le même état devant l'intensité du regard caché du personnage!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles personne ne dit un mot, l'étranger continuant de fixer les protecteurs d'Athéna et d'Asgard.

Alors que Bud est sur le point d'interroger l'inconnu, ce dernier surprend les Chevaliers et le Guerrier Divin en acquiesçant, semblant satisfait de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Se détournant, il les invite d'un geste de la main à le suivre.

~Suivez-moi.~

Au ton de la voix résonnant dans leurs têtes les protecteurs en concluent qu'il s'agit d'un homme, mais le corps totalement caché par sa cape et sa capuche les empêche de déterminer l'âge qu'il peut avoir.

C'est méfiant et sur leurs gardes qu'ils suivent l'étranger qui les conduit jusqu'au parking de l'aéroport plus précisement vers une jeep couleur sable.

~Montez.~

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qui est ce mystérieux personnage qui ne s'exprime que par télépathie? Est un allié à Apophis et ses Ramal? Et l'explication expliquant le pourquoi Rajem et sa mère sont comme hypothysés vous plaît-elle? J'ai hâte de connaitre vos reviews! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*J'ignore le nombre d'heures exactes qu'il faut entre la Grèce et l'Egypte avec escale, mais je me permets d'augmenter le temps de voyage afin que nos jeunes Chevaliers de bronze puisse se reposer!


	33. 31: Surprise de taille!

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais mine de rien ça n'a pas été facile de trouver les enfants qui allaient suivre**** ** **K**** _ **ōga et les autres en cachette! Promis, dans ce chapitre vous allez apprendre qui sont réellement trois des douze enfants apprentis Chevaliers d'or!**_

Chapitre 31: Surprise de taille!  


À peine Bud et les adolescents sont-ils montés dans la jeep que l'étrange personne allume le monteur, la tête tournée vers la droite.

~Inutile de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes là.~

Apparait sortant de l'ombre trois enfants que Bud et les autres reconnaissent facilement! Il s'agit de Penelope, Akar et Yuë!

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! s'exclame Kōga au comble de la surprise.

Ouvrant la bouche pour protester Penelope n'a pas le temps de formuler un mot que la voix de l'homme résonne à nouveau dans sa tête. Comme elle sentit le regard de l'adulte poser sur elle, la mettant se sentir toute chose, au comble du malaise.

~Plus tard les questions.~ esquive l'homme encapuchonné.

Une fois les enfants montés à bord, l'homme conduit tout ce petit monde jusqu'à une petite maison tout en leur offrant des bouteilles d'eau qu'il a fait léviter. Si Akar est surprise, elle ne le montre pas, mais son trouble ne peut être caché très longtemps car le conducteur de la jeep le ressent.

Arrivés à la maison, l'homme encapuchonné insère une clef, invitant d'un geste de la main à ses visiteurs d'entrer pour ensuite refermer la porte derrière lui.

~Par ici.~

Guidant les Chevaliers d'Athéna, les apprentis Chevaliers d'or et Bud jusqu'à son salon, l'homme n'a pas retiré son vêtement, mais Tayuya et Bud remarquent au premier coup d'oeil que leur hôte boite assez fort de la jambe droite.

~Installez-vous.~

Bien que toujours méfiants, les protecteurs de la Terre prennent place. Sauf Bud qui reste debout, bras croisés sur son torse, son œil intact fixant leur hôte, assis dans un fauteuil près d'une cheminée, préférant rester sur ses gardes.

~Vous avez raison d'être sur vos gardes Chevaliers, Guerrier Divin.~ sourit l'homme. ~Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, jamais je ne pourrais m'en prendre à des frères d'armes.~

Écarquillant des yeux sous la surprise, personne ne pipe un mot, mais Tayuya et les adolescents se jettent un regard surpris alors que Bud fronce des sourcils.

-Expliquez-vous.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles l'homme ne bouge pas, ni prend la parole, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Respectant l'hésitation de leur hôte personne ne prend la parole jusqu'au moment où l'adulte acquiesce.

Se levant l'homme retire son vêtement dévoilant son visage au grand jour faisant sursauter Penelope et Yuë sous l'étonnement.

-Nicol?!*

L'homme se tenant debout devant Tayuya et les autres est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années au regard et aux cheveux mi-longs de couleur indigo. À son front se trouve à la place des sourcils deux points de vie bleu outremer.

~Mon nom est Nicol Chevalier d'argent de la constellation de l'Autel.~ s'incline le prénommé Nicol, les deux mains sur le cœur. ~Le bonheur inonde mon cœur en vous sachant parmi les vivants, Mû, Camus et Kanon.~

Excepté Bud, Tayuya et les adolescents tournent la tête vers les enfants qui ont dangereusement pâli, même Yuë pourtant si maître de ses émotions malgré son jeune âge.

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Surprises? Qui parmi vous avez deviné l'identité réelle des apprentis Chevaliers d'or? J'ai hâte de connaître vos réponses dans vos reviews!**

*Nicol est un personnage qui apparait dans les mangas de "Saint Seiya Gigantomachi", il n'est pas un Atlante, mais je tenais à lui donner un lien avec Mû! Lien qui ne se résume pas qu'au seul fait d'être un Atlante et d'avoir des points de vie! Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!^^


	34. 32: Tuer Apophis?

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'ai longuement hésité sur ce chapitre entre une attaque-surprise des Ramal ou continuer la conversation entre Nicol et ses invités! J'espère que le choix choisi vous plaira!****

Chapitre 32: Tuer Apophis? Mauvaise idée

Le silence est total. Si total qu'on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. C'est Sōma qui retrouve l'usage de la parole, incapable qu'il est de détacher les yeux des trois enfants.

-Co...ment c'est possible? demande-t-il, choqué. Mon père m'a raconté que vous avez trouvé la mort en détruisant le Mur des Lamentations afin de permettre aux Chevaliers Légendaires de se rendre à Elysion!

-Nous avons bien perdu la vie ce jour-là. approuve Yuë, la tête tournée vers l'adolescent protégé par la constellation du Petit Lion. Mes frères d'armes et moi-même n'avons pas compris pourquoi les Dieux nous ont accordé cette seconde chance.

-Seconde chance, seconde chance, mon oeil, oui! roupeste Penelope. Ce n'est pas toi qui te retrouve dans le corps d'une gamine!

Suite à l'explosion du Mur, je ne serai pas étonné que Zeus a voulu vous ramener à la vie avec vos corps d'origine en guise de remerciement, mais qu'il n'a rien pu faire. D'où le fait que vos âmes se trouvent dans vos corps actuels.~ intervient Nicol.

-C'est l'hypothèse que Saga, Camus et moi avons trouvé. acquiesce Akar.

-Alors que faisons-nous? demande Kōga. Il nous reste à vaincre les Ramals d'Apophis, libérer Haruto et affronter Apophis, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est trop facile.

~Et tu as bien raison.~ acquiesce Nicol. ~Depuis dix mois que je vis ici, je peux t'assurer que j'en ai entendu des choses sur Apophis. Ce n'est pas le genre de Dieu qui ne prépare pas ses coups à l'avance.~

-Comme les échecs. sourit amèrement Ryūhō.

-Et qu'avez-vous appris sur Apophis?

C'est Bud qui vient de poser la question. S'il n'a pas été surpris d'apprendre le retour à la vie des Chevaliers d'or il n'en reste pas moins qu'il souhaite voir le Dieu disparaitre au plus vite afin de retourner au chevet de son fils.

~Les Ramals sont la garde rapprochée d'Apophis, mais avec les récents évènements, vous aurez à combattre d'anciens Chevaliers d'or.~

-Comment ça?! s'écrient Kōga et Sōma. Mais on a déjà combattu d'anciens Chevaliers d'or, d'argent, de bronze et même des Marinas!

~Ces anciens Chevaliers ont quelque chose en plus de leur puissance, mais malgré mon espionnage je n'ai pas su comprendre quoi. Je ne peux que vous conseiller la prudence.~

-Merci beaucoup. le remercie Kōga.

-Dites? hésite Sōma en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Vous dites que vous avez espionné Apophis, mais pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévenu Athéna?

~Tout simplement parce que j'avais reçu du Grand Pope Shion un courrier m'interdissant de quitter l'Égypte, 13 ans après sa mort.~

-C'est pour cette raison que tu as quitté Jamir. comprend Akar. Comme le Vieux Maître tu as été désigné pour protéger le sceau d'Athéna.

~Mission qui a échoué. ~ acquiesce Nicol en désignant sa gorge. ~J'ai perdu ma voix, mon bras gauche et boiterais le reste de ma vie.~

Bud et les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'avaient pas remarquer que le bras gauche de Nicol n'était un vrai, mais en plissant les yeux ils constatent rapidement qu'il ne bouge pas avec autant de naturel qu'un bras ordinaire.

Tournant la tête vers Kōga, plongeant son regard indigo dans celui lie-de-vin de l'adolescent dans le but de le questionner.

~Tu as fais mention d'un certain Haruto, jeune Pégase. Qui est-ce?~

Avant que le fils adoptif d'Athéna n'ait le temps de répondre, le fils de feu-Shiryû répond avec une colère froide.

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Apophis va regretter d'avoir commandité son enlèvement!

Si Kōga et Sōma sont étonnés de voir leur ami si calme et si doux en temps ordinaire être dévoré par la colère, cette dernière laisse place à l'étonnement lorsque Ryūhō décrit Haruto à Nicol qui secoue de la tête, yeux clos, son visage exprimant une peine sincère.

~Je suis au regret de t'apprendre, jeune Dragon, que ton meilleur ami est le réceptacle d'Apophis. Tuer Apophis reviendrait à tuer ton ami.~

 **Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Qui parmi Tayuya et les autres devront affronter les autres Chevaliers d'or-momies sous les ordres d'Apophis? Tout en sachant que Bud affrontera Cheshire! Je suis toute ouïe!**


	35. Chapter 33

****Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Désolée pour l'attente, mais ce chapitre a été plus ardu que les autres à écrire car je n'arrivais à me décider sur le thème à aborder! J'espère que le thème choisit vous plaira!****

Chapitre 33

Alors que Bud et les autres interrogent Nicol sur comment s'organiser, Tayuya quitte le salon pour l'étage après avoir prétexté une fatigue soudaine après que Ryūhōsoit sorti dans le jardin, livide et muet d'effroi.

Suivant les indications du Chevalier muet, Tayuya arrive rapidement à une chambre où il se laisse glisser contre la porte, ramenant ses jambes au niveau de son torse qu'il enlace de ses bras, son menton contre ses genoux.

 _Le combat final aura lieu dans quelques heures ou jours._ songe-t-il. _Je suis heureux d'être auprès de_ _ _Ryūhō et des autres, mais après? Quel sera ma récompense? Depuis mon réveil je n'ai pas eu le moindre flash de mon passé. Suis-je condamné à vivre sans le moindre morceau de ma vie d'avant? J'ai tellement peur de ce que l'avenir me réserve...__

Soupirant, Tayuya enfouit son visage dans le creux de ses bras, pleurant en silence. Il ne l'a jamais dis, mais ne pas savoir qui il est réellement l'effraye. Si le jour il se montre souriant et toujours de bonne humeur, la nuit le masque tombe.

Incapable de s'endormir, des questions pleins la tête, le jeune Chevalier d'or est obligé de se lever et d'aller courir pour tenter de faire le vide dans sa tête.

Avec l'autorisation d'Athéna, Tayuya passait tout ses temps libres aux archives du Sanctuaire, mais rien. S'il apprit le nom des anciens Chevaliers, jamais le jeune homme ne trouva d'indices sur son identité.

 _Et pourtant...je ne peux oublier cette voix qui m'appelle dans mes cauchemars._

À la cuisine, Nicol ressent la détresse de Tayuya. Bien qu'il ait posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet aucun des adolescents n'a pu lui fournir de réponses satisfaisantes.

 _Étrange. Vraiment très étrange._

-Nicol? Puis-je te parler seul à seule?

Sans se retourner, Nicol accepte la demande de l'enfant. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Penelope s'avance vers le Chevalier muet, les sourcils froncés.

-Étais-tu au courant de l'assassinat de Shion par mon frère? attaque-t-elle directement.

~J'étais là.~ acquiesce le Chevalier d'argent.

-Et tu n'as rien dis? reprend Penelope. Pourquoi? Tu aurais sauvé Ayoros et Athéna pour ensuite envoyer Saga me rejoindre au Cap Sounion! À moins que tu n'aies compris que tu n'étais pas assez puissant pour battre mon frère!

~Les étoiles.~

Haussant des sourcils sous la surprise, Penelope répète incrédule.

-Les...étoiles? Qu'es-ce que les astres ont à voir avec ton non-intervention?

~Entant qu'ex-Conseiller du Grande Pope, j'ai été formé à lire les astres qui m'ont apprit la mort prochaine de Shion. Le message était très clair. En aucune façon, je ne devais intervenir.~

-Et tu vas me faire avaler que pour la bataille du Sanctuaire, celle d'Asgard et les Guerres Saintes contre Poséidon et Hadès tu es resté sagement ici?

~Détrompes-toi: J'ai participé à la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès.~

Dix minutes plus tard ils retournent au salon apportant avec eux des rafraichissements et de quoi manger.

En voyant que ni Ryūhō ni Tayuya ne sont revenus Nicol décide d'aller les voir. D'abord le fils de feu-Shiryū. Invitant ses invités à s'alimenter il se dirige vers le jardin où il retrouve le jeune garçon assis sur une grosse pierre, le regard lointain.

S'asseyant à même le sol, Nicol observe le visage d'Ange où il remarque très vite des traces de larmes à peine séchées.

~Personne au Sanctuaire ne le savait, même mon frère, mais je connais cette souffrance qui ravage le cœur.~ prend-il la parole. ~Ce sentiment d'impuissance, ces pensées assaliantes comme quoi on aurait du voir les choses beaucoup plus tôt.~

L'adolescent protégé par la constellation du Dragon garde le silence, mais cela ne dérange pas Nicol qui poursuit.

~Je savais que Ayoros était condamné, mais mon rôle de Conseiller du Pope m'interdisait toutes relations amoureuses. Shion me parlait beaucoup de ses doutes sur Saga car il avait récemment lu que les Chevaliers nés sous la constellation des Gémeaux était maudits. Qu'un seul enfant sur les deux étaient assez 'sages' pour pouvoir obtenir l'armure, mais à chaque époque confondues le 'mauvais' jumeau était choisi.~

-Vous...les aimiez. murmure Ryūhō en jetant un bref coup d'oeil à son aîné. Les Chevaliers Ayoros et Saga.

Nicol a un sourire. Pas un sourire de joie ou de surprise heureuse, non. Un sourire triste.

~Kanon compris.~ approuve-t-il.

Un rire muet échappe au Chevalier d'argent. Qui aurait sonné avec amertume s'il avait eu encore sa voix.

~Je n'avais que 14 ans* et pourtant je savais que l'Amour que je ressentais pour ces trois adolescents me serait interdit. À jamais. D'où ma fuite avec mon petit frère pour Jamir peu après la mort de Shion et d'Ayoros.~

Un silence s'installe entre les deux Chevaliers, mais Ryūhō n'est pas né de la dernière

pluie. Il a compris pourquoi Nicol est venu lui parler. Car comme lui il n'a pas su quoi faire pour sauver son amoureux.

 _Enfin, ses amoureux._ se corrige-t-il.

~Tu dois garder espoir, jeune Dragon. Car je sais comment sauver ton amoureux.~

 **Note de l'auteure: Bon sang! Ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus simples à écrire, mais j'en suis assez fière! Alors? Que souhaitez-vous voir dans le prochain? Un POV de Syd? L'inquiétude de Hyoga et Shun plus la révélation des futurs Chevaliers d'or? Dites-le-moi, je suis preneuse! Sur ce, à vos claviers!**

*D'après de vieilles recherches j'avais lu quelque part que Nicol a 19 ans. D'où qu'il est plus jeune que les Chevaliers d'or, plus âgé que les Chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, mais a le même âge qu'Albior et Orphée! Vous l'aurez compris dans ma fiction en plus du fait qu'il est le frère aîné de Mû il n'a pas 6 ans lorsque Shion et Ayoros sont tués!


End file.
